When It Rains
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: DeanOC. Marisa wasnt looking for trouble. Trouble found her.
1. Chapter 1

Motels sucked. But having a pissed off demon after you, well, lets just say that sucked even more.

Marisa Ryan threw down her duffel bag, and sat down on the edge of the creaky bed. _I hope these sheets are clean. _Marsia thought, as she unzipped her bag. Pulling out her winter pajamas, she got up and went into the dirty bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sam dropped his own things onto the bed and sighed, "Do you always have to say something to piss her off?" he asked.

Dean looked at him and frowned, "I didn't say a thing! She's the one who started flipping out on me in the car" he said, throwing his own bag down.

The door to the bathroom opened again, and Marisa came out, dressed in a long black shirt and neon green leggings. Dean opened his mouth to say someting, but stopped when Sam glared at him. Throwing her clothes into the bag, Marisa climbed into bed and pulled the surprisingly soft sheets up to her shoulders. Dean and Sam exchanged looks, and went back to setting their things up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marisa woke up to the sound of a book falling on the floor. Sitting up, she found Dean sitting on his bed. Marisa watched, as he held a bunch of papers in his hand, while chewing on a pen.

"Where's Sam?" she asked, making him jump out of his trance.

He looked over at her, then back at the papers. "He went to get some food," he said.

Marisa got out of bed and picked up the book that fell on the floor. Reading the title, she bit back a laugh. Dean looked up at her, "What's so funny?" he asked.

Holding the book up for him to see, she smirked. "_A Woman's Guide To Witchcraft_?" she asked, with a playful smile.

"Wow Rissa, I didn't know you wrote a book about yourself!" Dean said, with a grin.

Marisa rolled her eyes, and tossed the book onto the nighttable, and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed. Almost every inch was covered in papers. Newspaper articles, maps, notes. Marisa picked up a random map and saw red marks covering it. Taking a closer look, she saw that they were little x's, covering each city in the state.

"What are you doing with all this?" she asked, putting the map down.

"It's for work" said Dean, playing around with Sam's computer. "I hate this thing.." he muttered. hitting the keys a little too hard.

"God Dean!' Marisa cried out, grabbing the computer away from him.

Dean smirked, "Now, if only you were laying across my bed..." he started.

"Please don't make me throw up," she snapped, trying to fix the mess he made. "What the hell were you trying to do here?" she asked, typing away.

Finally, Marisa managed to unfreeze the screen and started to scroll down the webpage, reading at what she saw. Quickly, she handed the laptop back to him, as if it had burned her. Dean looked at her, then at the laptop.

"What?" he asked, as she shook her head.

"It's...Dean...That.." she tried to find the right words to say, but nothing would come out.

Suddenly, the sound of the Impala pulling into the front of the motel, made them both jump. Marisa quickly got off the bed, knocking a few papers to the floor as she went. 

"Marisa!" Dean shouted, before she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

The door to the room opened, and Sam came in holding two bags of takeout. Dean looked at his younger brother, and debated on telling him of what just happened, but decided not too. Setting the papers aside, he joined his brother at the small table. A few seconds later, Marisa came out of the bathroom, startling both Sam and Dean. Grabbing the box of lo mein, she looked at them both, and quickly went back into the bathroom.

"She took the lo mein!" Dean cried, mouth filled with an egg roll.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, as Dean whimpered for the lo mein.

"Sam! She took the freakin lo mein!" he cried, before taking another bite of his egg roll.


	2. Chapter 2

Marisa laid across the backseat sound asleep, as the Impala crossed the state line of Ohio. Sam sat in the front seat, reading from his father's journal, as Dean drove in silence. Looking up into the rear view mirror, he shook his head. 

"Is that all she ever does? Besides bitch and show off her smarts?" he asked, looking at his brother.

Sam looked up from the journal and looked at Dean, "Do you have to do that?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, "Do what? Speak the truth? " he asked.

"Dean, she watched her friend die right before her eyes. The least you could do is lay off with the remarks," he said.

An hour later, they pulled up into a parking lot of another motel. Sam opened the door and got out of the car.

"I'll get the room. _You _can wake Marisa up," he said, before walking off to the office.

Getting out of the car, Dean mumbled a few choice words about his brother, but did what he was told. Reaching in through the open window, he lightly shook Marisa's shoulder.

Marisa began to stir, mumbling nonsense as Dean shook her awake. Frowning, he shook her a little harder.

"Hey Princess! Rise and shine!" Dean said loudly, causing her to wake up with a jolt.

She looked around, confused as to where she was. Then, looking over at Dean, she sighed in relief. Opening the door, Marsia stepped out of the car and pulled the sleeves to her shirt down. Dean watched, as she looked around the parking lot, shivering. Remembering what Sam had told him earlier, he pulled his jacket off and handed it too her. Marisa looked at the jacket, then at Dean.

"Are you gonna take it, or freeze?" he asked, growing impatient with her.

Marisa took the jacket and pulled it on, wrapping it tightly around her. "Thanks Dean" she said, softly.

Dean nodded, and went to get their bags from the trunk. Sam walked over to them, holding a key up in the air.

"Room six!" he shouted, throwing the key towards Marisa.

She caught it and went searching for the room, looking like a blob of ink in Dean's jacket. Sam shook his head, laughing, and went over to the car. He grabbed his own bags, and followed Dean. Marisa was still running around, looking for the room, shouting at Sam.

"How hard is it to find a door with the number six on it?" Dean grumbled, as he carried his bag and Marisa's.

Marisa stopped in front of a door and turned around, smiling at them. "I FOUND IT!" she shouted, before she went and unlocked the door.

"That's a nice coat she's wearing.. I wonder where she got it," said Sam, as they walked towards the door.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You'd think a chick would pack the right clothes to wear during this time of the year.." he said, stepping into the room.

Shutting the door, the three of them set their bags down on the floor and started settling in for the night. As Sam took a shower, Dean started covering the table up with papers and the computer. Marisa quietly walked over to him, holding his jacket in her hands. She stood there for what felt like ages, before he finally looked up at her.

Holding out his jacket, she cleared her throat. "Here you go," she said.

Dean stood up straighter and took the jacket from her, and noticed that she was blushing a little. She gave him a small nod, and started to walk away.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to get a bite to eat?"

Marisa nodded, "Um, sure," she said.

Dean nodded, "Okay then."

Walking towards the bathroom, he knocked on the door and told Sam that he and Marisa were going to get dinner.

Dean grabbed the keys and handed his jacket back to Marisa. "You'll need it more than me," he told her, as she took it.

Then they both stepped out of the room, and walked towards the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Marisa walked through the small town of Clyde, Ohio, looking for a decent food joint. After twenty minutes of walking around, they both stepped out of a diner, holding two bags filled with dinner and dessert.

"So, why are we in Ohio? I thought we were going to Iowa?" Marisa asked, as they walked to the car.

"We are, Sammy and I have to do something, and we should be outta here in a day or two," he said.

"A hunt?" she asked, opening the door to the car.

Dean looked at her for a moment. "How do you know about that?" he asked, as they got into the car.

Marisa rolled her eyes, "Dean, I've know your family for years," she said.

Starting the car, Dean pulled away from the curb and drove down the street, before making a U-turn and heading back in the direction of the motel.

"You may've known us for years, but you couldnt've figured that out by just hanging with us," Dean said.

Marisa sat back in the front seat and sighed, "Do you always have to be a jerk?" she asked.

He looked over at her and smirked, "I've been told it's my middle name," he said.

Shaking her head, Marisa faced forward and looked at the darkened road. "Sam told me. Two years ago."

Then she looked back at him, tears filling her eyes. "You can find what killed Christina, right?" she asked.

Dean sighed, nodding. "Possibly. I can't promise that'll happen right away. But we might be able to stop it from attacking again," he told her.

They pulled into the motel parking lot and parked right outside of their room. Getting out, they carried the bags to the door and Sam let them in.

"What took you guys so long? Im starving!" he said, as they set the food on the table.

Dean watched as Marisa slowly took his jacket off, laying it on the back of the chair. "Tough choice. It was either the diner or something from this run down Indian place," said Dean, looking at his brother. Then they sat down at the table, and ate in silence, enjoying every piece of their meal.

"So, Rissa here knows what we do," Dead said, glancing at Sam.

Marisa groaned, "Dean, don't!" she begged, before taking another bite of her burger.

Dean shrugged, "I'm not starting anything!" he said.

Sam and Marisa exchanged looks, and shook their heads. "Dean, I didn't tell anyone else," said Marisa, as she grabbd her cup of soda.

Sam nodded, "She's the only one I told. If I didn't trust her, I wouldn't have told her," he said.

Marisa looked at Dean and smirked, "I could be your like, information finder person, " she said.

Dean frowned and Sam snorted, "Our what?" he asked.

"You know, find mysterious deaths and search urban legends that match those deaths. And you two can go fight and do what you do," she said, with a shrug.

Sam laughed, "Hey, whatever makes you happy, Marisa." he said.

Quickly, Marisa got up from the table and ran to the beds, throwing herself down on one.

"Hey! What about your mess here?" Dean asked, as she started playing around on Sam's laptop.

She looked up at him and grinned, "Thanks for offering to clean up, Mary Poppins!" she laughed, before going back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Scanning a local news site, Marisa found an article that would probably intrest the Winchester boys. Just as she finished the last line of the story, the bathroom door opened and Dean came out wearing nothing but a towel.

"Ugh, please put some clothes one!" Marisa cried, covering her eyes.

Dean smirked, "Cant handle this body, huh?" he asked.

Marisa gagged, "I found a job for you and Sam, so get dressed now,"

Walking over to the bed, Dean dug through his duffel and pulled out a clean set of clothes.

"Did ya now? How sweet," he said, as he got dressed.

Marisa was having a hard time trying to keep her eyes on the computer screen, as Dean got dressed. The temptation to sneek a peek at him, was very high.

"Are you dressed yet?" she asked, after a few minutes.

"Sadly," he replied, sitting down on his bed.

Marisa finally looked at him and felt a small shock go through her, as he looked back at her. He and Sam were so different. The relationship she had with same, was a brother and sister relationship. They were best friends since birth. With Dean, it was like having a small crush on the head cheerleaders boyfriend. But the boyfriend was the type of guy who would brag about how good the sex was with the cheerleader, to the whole football team.

"Okay then. Two kids went missing two days ago, up in the Arcaida woods. Timmy and Anna Jones. Ages 8 and 4. They were camping with their parents, and when they came back from getting firewood, the kids were gone. No trail. No visible disturbances. Nada," she said, as Dean nodded.

"Any witnesses? Was there anyone near by that heard anyting out of the norm?" he asked, as Marisa shook her head.

"Nobody was around their area. Says here that they went up 20 miles from the leagal camping point," she said, scanning the article again.

Dean grabbed the cell phone off the night table, and called Sam. Then he hung up.

"We need more information on those woods. Something about this sounds familiar, I just can't put my finger on it," Dean said, as he finished getting dressed. He bent down and picked up Marisa's shoes, and tossed them on her bed.

"But, I thought I did that? I've spent the last four hours looking for anything strange!" she cried, as Dean grabbed his jacket off the chair.

"What you found is good," he started, as she slipped her shoes on. "We know what the story is, but we need to find something that's related to it," Dean said.

Marisa grabbed her bag and followed Dean out to the car. "What do you mean, search for someting related to the story?" she asked, as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

Dean groaned, "Why must you ask so many questions, woman?" he asked.

Marisa smirked, "It's my job! Now what am I searching for?" she asked.

"Any record of children disappearing in those woods in the last decade or so. Now shut up so I can drive," he said, driving into town.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was already waiting for them outside of the towns library, when Dean pulled up. Filling him in on the story, they went to work. Pulling out newspapers, checking the towns database and anything possible, they found themselves stuck.

"I don't get it. If it was a demon or something of that nature, it would be something that occured every so often or every few decades," Sam said, as Marisa scanned a very old newspaper.

"I think it did," she said, pointing to the small article. Dean and Sam leaned forward, and scanned the title. "Alex and Bethany Williams , the children of Thomas and Rose Williams, were discovered missing yesterday after playing in their yard. The children were noticed missing, when Mr and Mrs. Williams returned home later that evening. A search party was formed and sent up to the Arcadian Woods.." she read.

"When did this happen?" Sam asked, as Marisa skimmed through the paper. "Um, December 14th, 1906..." she said, before looking up at him.

Sam nodded, "Okay, so maybe it is something demon like," he said.

"Or maybe kids were just as dumb back then, and ran off thinking the big bad woods were a fun place to go to,"said Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Do you think something could be in the woods? Trying to lure them in?" Marisa asked.

"Maybe, but we should ask around.. see what the people here know about the woods," said Sam.

Gathering up their findings, the trio exited the library and started working.

Marisa opened the door to the motel room and sighed. "Please tell me you've discovered big foot or something huge lurking around in the woods!" she begged, before throwing herself down on the bed.

Sam shook his head ans he groaned, "The only thing I've learned about Arcadia is that "the hottest parties go down in there," " she said, pulling off her shoes.

The opened again and this time, Dean walked in.

"Well, I found out that people really need to lay off the acid," he said, shutting the door behind him.

Sam laughed, but Marisa was interested in finding out what Dean found, if anything.

"Did anyone give you any information about the woods?" she asked, as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's a reliable source to follow," he said.

Marisa sighed, "Anything's reliable after what we heared today," she said.

Dean sighed, "Do either of you know the story Hansel and Gretel?" he asked.

Sam shook his head, but Marisa nodded. "Two kids were left in the woods to die, but came across a house made of bread, with sugar windows and a cake for a roof..." she said. "And inside the house lived a witch, who took them in and gave them a meal and a place to stay. They thought she was a nice old woman, but really she wanted to eat them.."

Dean cut her off, "Then the little girl pushed her ass into the oven and they both found their way back home. Then end," he said.

"But what does this have to do with the missing kids?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "Supposedly, this house exsists up in the woods," he said.

Marisa laughed, "A house makde of bread, sugar and cake is up in the woods?" she asked.

"If it exsists, why didn't they find it, in the search for the Williams kids and the Jones kids?" Sam asked.

Marisa looked at Dean and frowned, "Dean, where the hell di you find this information from?" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you went into a porn shop, and learned about and learned about an eatable house?" Marisa asked, leaning between the front seats of the car.

Dean looked up at her in the rearview mirror, "Yes, I did. Now please sit down. I don't need your head through my windshield," he said.

With a sigh, Marisa sat back and Sam laughed. "Why does this not surprise me? You going into a porn shop, when you're supposed to be working!" he said.

"I find it hard to believe that he heard any of this, while in a porn shop. The guy was probably trying to sell him eatable g-strings, and the house is a coverup," Marisa said, rolling down the window a bit.

Dean smirked, "I was trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday, Princess" he said.

Sam snorted and covered his face with his hands, while Marisa glared at Dean in the rearview mirror. Thirty minutes later, they pulled up infront of the shop, and saw that it was still open.

"Okay," Sam said, turning to look at Dean and Marisa, "What's the plan?" he asked.

Dean looked at Marisa, and she smirked. "Oh I know just the thing!" she said.

Walking hand and hand into the store, Marisa casted a glance at Dean. "I can't believe you're into this shit," she hissed, as they walked around.

"Don't be like that honey! You said we could work on my fantasies, since we worked on yours," he said, a little too loudly.

Marisa felt her cheeks go red, and she glared at him. "I will kill you Dean Winchester. I swear to god," she hissed, pulling him along the back of the store.

Finally they made their way to a shelf, close to the cashier. Sadly, Marisa found herself face to face with boxes of eatable g-strings and bras. "Oh my god. That looks like a candy bracelet I used to share with my cousin," she whispered, eyes wide.

Before Dean could say anything, a young man came over to them. "Do you guys need any help?" he asked, making them both turn and look at him.

Marisa was about to say no, but Dean stopped her. "Do these come in any other flavor? I'm not a big fan of strawberry," he said, pointing to the body rub on one of the shelves.

"I think we have some more in the back. Do you have a particular flavor you want?" he asked, making Marisa blush.

"Honey, did you say you wanted cherry?" Dean asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Baby, that was you. I wanted peach, remember?" she asked, pouting.

Dean smirked, "If you have both, that would be fine," he said, looking at the man.

As soon as the sales cleark walked away, Marisa turned around. "I cannot believe this!" she cried, as Dean laughed.

"The idea of you covered in peach body rub, will never leave my mind now," he whispered making her shiver.

"I had both, which is a shock. Usually we don't carry much of these.." the man said, coming out from the back room.

Dean pulled Marisa to the counter, "Which one do you want, hon?" Dean asked, looking at Marisa.

"I don't care.." she mumbled, afraid to look at him.

Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Baby, we've discussed this before," he said, as his hand slipped down to her ass.

Marisa jumped in shock, then looked at the sales clerk. "We'll take both!" she yelped, pulling some cash out of her pocket. Throwing it down on the counter, she grabbed both jars and ran out of the shop. Dean smirked and looked at the man.

"Have a good night," he said, before following her out the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Marisa, Sam and Dean were sitting at a table in the diner. It awkward silence between Marisa and Dean, finally got to Sam.

"You know, it would be nice to have the two of you talking," he said, as the waitress came with the coffee.

"I wouldn't be in this mood, if Dean here didn't man-handle me," said Marisa, as she ripped a packet of sugar open.

Dean snorted, "It was your idea to go in there as a couple!" he said.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean seriously! There was no need to touch me like that!" she cried, as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Enough children. Let's just eat and go find this house," he said, as their breakfast was set on the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive up to Arcadia was long and boring. Sam was busy reading a map, while Dean sang off tune to AC/DC, Led Zeppelin and whatever else he had in the car. It was starting to give Marisa a headache. Laying across the back seat, she covered her face with her arms and groaned, each time Dean got really into a song.

"Dean!' she cried, but he couldnt hear her.

"DEAN WINCHESTER!" she screamed, finally getting his attention after a few minutes.

Dean lowered the music, "What?" he asked.

"Could you please lower that?" she asked, sitting up now.

"Why?" he asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"I'm getting a really bad headache. Please," she begged, looking back at him.

Dean nodded, and turned the radio off. An hour later, Dean pulled off the road and parked. Sam finally looked up from the map, and looked out the window.

"Why did we stop?" Marisa asked, as she laid on the seats.

"Because we're here," Dean said, getting out of the car.

Sam and Marisa followed and went to the back of the Impala. Dean opened the trunk and Marisa gapsed, when she saw all the guns and knifes, underneath the bottom of the trunk.

"Holy shit," she gasped, as Dean and Sam started pulling things out of the trunk.

Marisa watched as Sam loaded a shotgun, "Are you allowed to have this stuff?" she asked.

"No. But that's the fun of it, having something your not supposed to have," Dean said, handing her a gun.

Marisa backed away, shaking her head. "No thank you! Can I have a knife or something?" she asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Seriously? Oh fine, here," he said, handing her a decent sized knife.

She took it and looked at it, "What do I do with it?" she asked, as Dean closed the trunk and locked it.

"Well if you point it at something and say the magic word, unicorns will come running out and they'll help you," he said, as they walked towards the edge of the woods.

Marisa rolled her eyes, "Do you expect me to stab someone or something?" she asked, as Sam pulled out a map.

Dean looked at her, "Um, yeah. Unless you want to get kidnapped or attacked," he said.

"Okay, we should try heading up north. It's a few miles from were the Jones kids were camping," Sam said.

Dean and Marisa nodded, and they all stepped into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! I'm glad everyones enjoying the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked for what seemed like hours, walking down steep slopes and up high hills. Marisa kept checking Sam's watch, over and over again, wondering how much time had passed since they first stepped foot into the woods. Maybe the house was a hoax, and they were just sent into the woods in order to look like idiots.

"Sam, how much further?" Marisa asked, as she pushed a branch away from her face.

"I don't know, Marisa. The map doesn't say, here's the house, keeping walking ten miles this way," he said, annoyed.

Marisa grumbled, and yelped as a branch hit her in the head. "Fuck!" she spat, rubbing her forehead.

A few more hours had passed, and the sun was starting to go down. "Maybe we should go back.." Marisa said, as they started walking through bushes.

"And walk through all of that again? No way, " said Dean, as he pushed branches away.

"Then can we take a break or something?" she asked, covering her face with her hands as she walked through the bushes.

Sam and Dean agreed, and they all sat down on the ground. Marisa took a waterbottle from Sam, and almost drank the entire thing, before Sam took it away from her. After a few minutes, they were back on their feet again.

"Are we camping out here?" Marisa whispered to Sam, as she caught up with him.

"Probably. Why?" he asked, looking at her.

Marisa shook her head, "No reason," she said. Sam smiled, "Are you scared?" he asked.

"Me? Scared? Psht, no!" she said, making a face.

By the time the sun went down for good, the boys began to set up a camp. Sam and Dean grabbed some branches and twigs and set them up for a fire, while Marisa sat on the ground, looking around at the darkness surrounding them.

"You know, it would be nice if you help," Dean said, as he dropped a pile of wood on to the ground.

Marisa sighed and held her hand up, which Dean took. Pulling her up off the ground, they walked off to find more wood.

"Are you still mad about last night?" Dean asked, as Marisa began to pick up fallen tree branches.

Marisa snorted, "What do you think?" she asked, as she walked ahead of him.

Dean smiled in the darkness, "I personally think you liked it, and you're thinking about me doing it again," he said.

"Are you always so cocky?" she asked, looking back at him.

All she got in return was a chuckle, and she smiled to herself.

"Hey Dean? What's gonna happen once we find this place?" she asked, after a while.

Dean walked up next to her, "Well, Sammy and I will take whatever's in there out and hopefully those kids are still alive," he said.

Marisa looked at him, and even though it was dark out, she could still see his face. "What if they're not?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment, "Then we did the best that we could. We also saved the fate of other children, from going to that house again," he said.

"Okay," she said, before turning away. Something in the distance caught her eye, making her frown.

"Did you see that?" she asked, stepping away from Dean.

"See what?" he asked, as she dropped the pile of wood in her hands.

"There's something over there," Marisa said, as she began to walk away.

"Marisa! Wait!" he shouted, throwing down his pile on the ground.

Marisa began to run and Dean went after her, nearly running into her as she stopped short.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. "Oh man, I so wasn't ready for that," he winced, rubbing his side.

Marisa stood there, her jaw dropped. "Oh my god," she whispered, and Dean looked at her.

"What?" he asked, and she pointed ahead. Dean turned and looked at what she was pointing at.

Standing before them, surround by trees, stood a house made entirely of bread, with a roof made out of cake and clear sugar for windows.


	9. Chapter 9

_Standing before them, surround by trees, stood a house made entirely of bread, with a roof made out of cake and clear sugar for windows._

"I think we should get Sam," said Dean, as they stared at the house.

Marisa nodded, unable to take her eyes off it. It was hard to believe that this was a real house, made out of bread and cake. Dean took her by the hand, and pulled her away. Together, they both ran back to camp, finding Sam sitting near a small camp fire.

"I thought you were going to get firewood?" Sam asked, as Dean grabbed his bag off the ground.

"We did, then Marisa found a house," said Dean, as he pulled gun out. Tossing one over to Marisa, he looked at Sam's confused face.

"She found it, Sammy. A house made out of break, cake and sugar," he said, with a grin.

Same looked at Marisa who nodded, "So it's real? This really exsists?" he asked.

"Sam, I saw it with my own eyes! It's really hard to believe, but it's there," she said.

With a nod, Sam grabbed his bag and they started walking. Dean led the trail with Marisa right behind him, and Sam at the end. All three had their guns out, walking quietly back to the house. Finally, they reached it, standing near the tall bushes they hid it from the woods.

"Oh wow," said Sam, gazing at the house before him.

Marisa took a step forward, but Dean pulled her back. She gave in a confused look, "I thought we were going in?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you're not going in there alone!" he said, looking at her as if she were crazy.

Dean and Sam got their weapons ready, and they started towards the house. From where they stood, they could see no lights in the house. It was if no one was home, which Marisa found odd.

Instead of heading towards the door, Marisa started towards the window, Dean did the same.

"We should go around back, and see what we find there. In the story, the witch locked Hansel in a stall, which was out back. Maybe one of the kids are in there," Marisa said, as Dean touched the house.

"Holy shit. This is really made out of bread," he said, amazed.

Marisa rolled her eyes, tried to peer into the window. She couldn't see a thing, since it was too dark inside. Dean picked piece of the bread off the house, and took a bite.

"Oh man, this is actually really good!" he said, laughing.

Then suddenly, a gentle voice called out from inside:

_Nibble, nibble, little mouse_

_Who is nibbling at my house?_

Dean stopped laughing, and Marisa pulled him away from the house. Sam followed, and the stood a good fifteen feet away from the door.

"You hear that, right?" Marisa asked, looking at Sam, who nodded.

The door to the house opened, but no one could be seen. Dean and Sam raised their guns, and Marisa waited for someone to jump out. Before she had time to react, she fell to the ground with a yelp. Something tight had wrapped itself around her ankle, but she couldn't see it. Then in a quick motion, she was pulled across the groung, screaming.

"DEAN! SAM!" she shrieked, as the invisable rope pulled her into the house.

"MARISA!" Dean shouted, running after her.

Just as Dean reached the door, it slammed shut in his face. She was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of dripping water and small sobs, woke Marisa. Blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to the surrounding darkness, she felt a sharp pain on the side of her head. Sitting up, she found herself outside.

"What the hell?" she asked herself, as she crawled over to the wall. Then it hit her. She was trapped in an outside stall, which meant that the witch would be coming sometime soon. Hearing another sob, she turned her head and spotted a small figure sitting in the corner of the stall, arms wrapped around it's knees.

Marisa crawled over to the sobbing figure, and reached out. When her hand made contact with the person, it began to scream. Marsia jumped back and watched as the little boy before her, cried and screamed at her.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" he screamed, kicking at her.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not here to hurt you! You're Timmy right?" she asked, looking at the child

Timmy nodded and Marisa sighed, "I'm going to help you outta here. Where's your sister?" she asked.

"The lady has her in the house. She told her to get water and food for me, because she's going to cook me for her dinner," he said, sobbing again.

Marisa shook her head, "No, that wont happpen. My friends, they're going to come and help us. They'll make sure that your sister doesn't get hurt ," she said.

The sound of a door slamming shut, made Marisa jump up and look around. Timmy began to whimper, clutching onto her arm.

"What is that?" she whispered, as Timmy held onto her for dear life.

"It's her! It's the lady!" he cried, and Marsia held him close to her.

She put her finger to her lips and they both sat, waiting. The footsteps got nearer and nearer, and a figure stood before the gate.

"Get up lazybones! Stick your arms through the hole and lets see if you're good enough to eat!" a harsh voice said, breaking out into a hoarse chuckle.

Marisa remember that the witch in the story had red eyes, that couldn't see too far. But her sense of smell was of an animals, and they knew when humans were approaching. Grabbing a stick off the ground, Marisa crawled over to the gate, and placed the tip into the witch's hand.

She grunted then turned her head, "Hey Anna! Fetch that bucket of water, I shall cook your brother tonight, I've had enough of waiting for him to get any fatter," she shouted. Shrieks of terror could be heard from inside the house, and Timmy sobbed even louder.

The witch laughed and stalked off back to the house, leaving them both in the stall.

As Marisa held the boy, she wondered if Sam and Dean were even coming to save them.


	11. Chapter 11

Marisa woke up hours later, to find someone standing over her. Lettting out a shriek, Timmy quickly woke up from his spot and watched as the person standing before Marisa, tried to grab her. Kicking hard and fast, she made contact with the persons leg, and the fell to the ground groaning.

Sitting up, Marisa watched as the stranger rolled on the the ground, clutching their leg.

"Where'd you learn how to kick like that?" they finally asked, and Marisa sighed.

"Dean! I'm sorry!" she cried, crawling over to him.

Dean laid, spralled out, on the dirty ground, moaning. Marisa kneeled over him and shook her head, "I thought you were the witch," she said, truly sorry.

"I kept calling your name, but you wouldn't wake up, I thought maybe she poisioned you," he said, standing up.

"No, but she did come out a while ago. She told the little girl to get water," she said, as Dean pulled her off the ground.

"Water?" he asked, and Marisa nodded. "Dean, she's going to kill Timmy. We have to get them out of here, quickly," she said.

Dean nodded, "Where's the kid?" he asked.

Marisa turned around and spotted Timmy in the corner, watching as Marisa and the stranger before him, talked. Holding out her hand, she smiled softly.

"It's okay, Timmy. He's not going to hurt you, "she said.

Timmy walked over to her slowly, and she bent down and scooped him up into her arms. "This is my friend, Dean. He's going to help get you and Anna out of here," she said, as the boy laid his head on her shoulder.

Dean stepped to the front of the stall and peered out into the darkness, then waved them over to him. Together, they stepped out onto the wet lawn, and started walking towards the house.

"Where's Sam?" Marisa whispered, as they walked.

"He' s inside. Becareful when you step in through the backdoor. We laid rock salt around the house, before spiltting up," he said, as he slowly pushed opened the backdoor.

As they stepped into the house, their was a strong smell coming from the large stove in the corner. Marisa's stomach turned, and feared that the little girl's cooked body was the reason for the smells. Reaching out, she took Dean's hand and held it tightly. He turned around and looked at her, as she held the small child in her arms. Then movement from upstairs, made them both look up at the ceiling.

Dean held the gun up before him, and turned his head to the side. "Stay close to me. Whatever I say, you do it. Got it?" he asked, keeping his eyes up at the ceiling.

Marisa nodded, "Okay," she said softly.

As they moved through the kitchen and towards the stairs, the movements got louder and louder. Moving up the staircase, Marisa shifted Timmy in her arms and whispered softly into his ear. Timmy burried his face into her neck, and Marisa pulled Sam's sweatshirt around him and over his head.

Moving down the narrow hallway, Dean stopped in front of a semi-closed door. Marisa followed and stood a few feet behind him, and Dean looked back at her. With a nod, Dean turned back to the door and kicked it open, holding the gun up. Standing in the middle of the room, stood Sam, holding his gun up too. Dean sighed, and lowered the gun.

"Jesus Sammy," Dean muttered, as they stepped into the room.

Sam rushed to Marisa and hugged her, "You're alright?" he asked.

Marisa nodded and shifted Timmy again, who suddenly felt heavy in her arms. Peering out from underneath the sweatshirt, Timmy looked at Sam and wrapped his arms around Marisa's neck. Marisa looked down at him and rubbed his back, "It's okay, Timmy. This is Sam, he's gonna help us too," she said.

Sam placed his gun in the back of his jeans, and held his arms out. "Here, I'll take him," he said.

Handing Timmy over, Marisa rubbed her arms and took the gun that Sam was holding. When she saw the look on his face, she shrugged.

"I lost mine and you're holding him! Why should I stand here unarmed, while this saggy old hag is running around somewhere?" she asked.

Dean snorted, as he stood by the window. Sam was about to say something, when a screamed echoed through the house. Dean looked away from the window and at Marisa and Sam.

"Anna," Marisa said, before running out of the room.

"Shit...MARISA!" Dean shouted, running past Sam and Timmy and out of the room.

Just as he made his way downstairs, the sound of glass shattering and Marisa's screaming filled the air.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean slammed into the kitchen wall, as he turned the corner. Laying on the middle of dirty floor, laid Marisa. Running to her side, Dean saw blood around her head. A few seconds later, Sam was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, clutching a sobbing Timmy in his arms. When he spotted Marisa on the floor, out cold, he began to panic.

"What happend?" he asked, as he put Timmy down.

Dean put his head on Marisa's chest, and found that she was indeed breathing. Then he looked over at Sam, "She was hit in the head."

Sam and Timmy made their way over to them, and Dean handed Sam his gun. "Take this," he said, thrusting the gun into Sam's hands.

"What about you?" Sam asked, as Dean scooped Marisa up into his arms. "I'm taking her and the kid outside, then I'll come back," he said.

Sam nodded and Dean looked down at the child next to them," Walk in front of me, but hold onto my jacket," he said, and the boy nodded.

As Dean and Timmy made their way out of the kitchen, Sam raised the gun and waited for the witch to appear, ready to strike.

"Okay Kiddo, pull that door open," Dean said, as they stopped at the front door.

Timmy reached up and turned the knob, pulling the door open. Then he looked back at Dean, who nodded. "Go out. Hurry," he said.

Timmy ran outside and Dean followed quickly. Once they were at least twenty feet away from the house, Dean laid Marisa down on the grass, and pulled his jacket off. Bunching it up, he laid it under her head and pulled Timmy over to her. Placing both hands on his shoulders, he looked him in the eye.

"You stay with her and if she wakes up, you tell her that Dean said to keep her skinny butt on the ground. Got it?" he asked.

The child nodded and sat down next to Marisa's unconscious body, and Dean nodded. Then he looked at Marisa, as the blood dripped down the side of her face. Reaching out, he placed a hand on her cheek and shook his head. "Dammit, why can't you ever listen?" he asked, wishing that she would just wake up and respond. A gunshot from the house made Dean jump up, and look back at the house.

Before he ran back, he looked at Timmy one more time. "Remeber what I said," he warned. Then he took off running, as another another gunshot filled the nightly air.


	13. Chapter 13

Once in the house, Dean could hear Sam shouting out for his help.

"Sammy!" he shouted, running into the kitchen.

Skidding, Dean grabbed onto the back of a chair, causing him to nearly fall on the floor. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, was the witch. She was dressed in long, tattered black robes, she was semi-hunchbacked, with a long hooked nose.

When she looked at Dean, she began to laugh. It was a hoarse-crackling laugh, that became high pitched after a few seconds.

"What did you do with him?" Dean asked, as his grip on the chair tightened. He was ready to throw it, if necessary.

The with laughed even more, and pointed at Dean. He began to shout and curse, as an invisable like rope tied around his chest. Then, he was pulled onto the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm Dead._

It was the first thing Marisa thought, when the shooting pain in her head, woke her up. The last thing she remembered was running into the kitchen, and having something glasslike thrown at her head.

Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Timmy, who was kneeling over her head. She began to sit up, but Timmy put his hands on her shoulders and tried to keep her down.

"No! You can't get up! You have to stay here!" he said, frantic.

Marisa reached up and touched the side of her head. It was wet and sticky. Pulling her hand away, she saw that her fingers were stained in a scarlett color. Blood. _That bitch, _she thought, as she stood up slowly.

Timmy stood too, grabbing her hand. "Lady, you can't leave," he told her, trying to pull her back down.

"Said who?" she asked, as she started walking back towards the house.

"The man who carried you out. He said that you had to keep your skinny butt out here," said Timmy.

Marisa smirked, then winced at the shooting pain in her head. _At least he doesn't think I'm fat or anything, _she thought. But then she shook her head at the orders Dean gave to Timmy.There was no way in hell, that she would be sitting outside, as Dean and Sam fought off this witch.

"Well Timmy, we still have to find your sister, " she said, as she walked.

Timmy ran after her, and once he caught up with her, he reached up and took her hand. Suddenly, Marisa stopped when she stepped on something hard. She and Timmy looked down at the ground, and Marisa lifted up her foot. It was a gun. Her gun. The one she was holding, before she was pulled into the house.

She picked it up and looked at the house. It was time to finish the job.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was sitting up against the wall, tied back with the witch's curse. There was no sign of Sam or the other child for that matter, and Dean began to worry about their wereabouts. The door leading to the storage closet opened, and the witch came out carrying vials. Walking over to her stove, she stood before the large pot and started throwing things in. Spices, herbs, potions.

As she turned the boilig matter with a wooden spoon, she began to laugh again. Dean moaned, "Do you ever stop laughing?"he asked, as the witch stood at the stove.

"Hush up, Lazybones! I shall cook you and the other two together. Then I will look for that stupid girl and little brat!" she shrieked, pointing to him.

Dean felt a sharp stab in his side, and began to shout out, cursing. Looking down, he saw the blood staining his white shirt. She laughed again, and went back to the the pot on the stove. Suddenly, shouts and screams could be heard from below. It sounded like a small child, and Dean realized that it was the other kid.

Dean struggled to get up, but it was no use. Whatever the witch used against him worked, and it was too strong to break. He was stuck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up to screams. Sitting up quickly, he found himself on the floor in a dark, wet room. Looking around, he spotted a small child in the corner of the room. Sam then looked around, expecting to see the witch in the room with them. But she was nowhere in sight. Then it dawned on him, that the little girl was screaming because of him.

He got up and started waking to her, making her scream even louder. Holding up his hands, he shook his head.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" he said softly, as the little girl screamed and cried.

The little girl whimpered, holding her hands up to her face. Sam inched closer, kneeling down a few feet before her. 

"Anna, right?" he asked, as the little girl looked at him.

She nodded and he smiled a bit. "I'm Sammy. Are you hurt?" he asked.

Anna shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "That's good. Anna, I'm gonna get you outta here," he said, standing up.

Sam walked towards the door, which was locked. Then he turned and scanned the room, hoping to find something that would get them out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marisa and Timmy stepped into the house, and quietly waked towards the back. They could hear the witch laughing, and things falling to the floor. Timmy grabbed onto the back of Marisa's shirt, and Marisa held the gun out before her.

She walked up to the door, that led to the kitchen, and the witch's laughter died out.

_nibble, nibble little mouse_

_have you been nibbling on my house?_

Marisa rolled her eyes and heard Dean curse at the witch. Then she heard him cry out in pain, as the witch screamed in anger. That was the final straw. Marisa kicked the door open, and at the same time, Sam and Anna came up the stairs leading to the basement. Sam quickly carried Anna over to the corner of the kitchen, and coverd her eyes. The witch spun around and glared at Marisa, who held the gun up before her. Timmy wrapped his arms around her thighs and hid his face on her hip.

"Nibble this bitch," she spat. Then, with a smirk, she pulled the trigger.


	15. Chapter 15

The witch fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Marisa walked over to her and pointed the gun at her chest, and fired several times, before the bullets ran out. Finally, the witch fell silent, her mouth still open in mid-scream. Marisa looked up from the dead body, and saw that all eyes were on her.

"What?" she asked, as Dean stared at her in awe.

"Marry me? Have my children?"he asked, amazed.

Sam snorted and Marisa rolled her eyes, "That's sweet Dean, but maybe after this you can buy me a drink," she said, walking over to him. Pulling him off the floor, she sighed.

"I don't think she's dead," she announced, as Dean placed his hand on his side.

"What are you talking about? You nearly blew her head off!" Dean said, wincing after a moment. "You shot her more times then 50 Cent, so she's dead!"

"We have to burn the house down," she stated, as Timmy ran to his sisters side. He threw his arms around her and the little girl began to whimper.

Sam nodded, but Dean began to whine.

"Burn it down? Why would we want to do that?" he asked, as they all started out the backdoor.

"Dean, the house is like her grave. Instead of burning her bones, we have to burn the house down. She's attached to it. It's the only thing that keeps her alive, other than eating children," she said.

Enter away message text here.

Then she turned around and followed Sam and the kids. Dean sighed and went back into the house, and started looking for matchs or anything that would start a fire. Grabbing a tin box off one of the shelves, Dean pulled the top off and dumped everything out onto the countertop. Laying between a strip of twine and a bundle of needles, laid an old packet of matches.

Dean picked them up and went back outside, to find Sam and Marisa dragging a large tree branch. Timmy and Anna were hold a long stick each, giggling.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Dean asked, as they dropped the large tree branch.

"We set a fire in the kitchen, on her body of course. Then we put this against the back door and light it, that way if she tries to get out, this will be in her way, " Marisa answered.

Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged. Then he looked back at Marisa.

"When did you get so smart?" he asked, amazed again.

Marisa rolled her eyes, "I didn't get into Stanford just by my good looks," she said.

Dean smirked, "Sure about that?"he asked.

Marisa blushed, as he smirked even more. Clearing her throat, tried to regain her composure. "Did you find anything in the house?" she asked.

Holding up the small packet of matches, Dean smiled. Marisa went up to him and took the matches from him, "Okay, you and Sam will set a fire in the kitchen then the front door. I'll set the branch up back here, and then we'll meet you around front," she said, looking at them both. "Got it?" she asked.

Dean saluted her, "Ma'am! Yes Ma'am!" he shouted, making the kids break out into a fit of giggles.

Sam shook his head and took two matches and went into the house. Marisa handed Dean the same amount of matches, "Try not to hurt yourself," she said, as he took them from her.

Dean grinned at her and ran into the house after Sam, leaving Marisa with the two kids. She turned around and smiled, "Come help me move this, and then we can get you two home," she said.

Timmy and Anna smiled, nodding. Then then both followed her to the branch and they dragged it over to the doorway. From where she was standing, Marisa could see Dean striking a match on the countertop, then dropping it onto a pile of old papers he found. He then turned around and grinned at her, giving her the thumbs up. Marisa snorted, and turned away. Grabbing the packet of matches, she pulled one out and ran it along the bottom of the packet.

Dropping the match onto the branch, she lit a few more, until the fire grew, spreading along the branches. She then pulled the kids away and walked them around front. Dean was standing outside, while Sam lit his matches and dropped them in the doorway.

"How many more we have?" Sam asked, moving away from the door.

Marisa looked into the packet, and saw that had eight more. So she tossed the packet to Sam, who started stiking more matches and setting them onto the house. After an hour, the house that was once made of bread, cake and sugar, was now nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

Early the next morning, Dean, Sam and Marisa were driving out of Clyde, Ohio. Timmy and Anna were brought safely back to their parents, saying that they came acorss the children while camping. After that, they went to a bar, had a few drinks and went back to the motel to get some sleep.

Now, at 7:30 in the morning, Marisa was sitting between Dean and Sam, singing along to AC/DC. Sam had his head against the window covering his ears, while Dean and Marisa sang off tune. Once Sin City was over, Marisa sat back and sighed.

"Dean, you're a terrible singer," she said, making him laugh.

"You're no better, Princess," he replied, grinning.

"I think I'm deaf now," said Sam, rubbing his ears.

Marisa put her arm around Sam and sighed, "Sammy, please don't make fun of my singing. You know you love it," she said, with a grin.

Sam made a face, "What I'd really like, is to sleep. So if you two are done trying to try out for American Idol, I'd love it if you could shut up," he said.

"Sammy, don't be a bitch," said Dean, as lowered the raido.

"Jerk," Sam mumbled.

"Bitch," Dean shot back.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"JERK!"

"BITCH!"

"SHUT UP!"

Dean and Sam stopped shouting at each other, and looked at Marisa.

"Sam stop being a bitch and Dean stop being a jerk!" she finally said, as they both looked at her.

Marisa turned the radio off and sat back, ignoring them both. Sam put his head back and closed his eyes, while Dean looked back at the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marisa was out cold, with her head against Dean's shoulder, four hours later. They were driving out of Clarksburg, West Virgina, and into Weston. Marisa shifted in her spot, and stretched out her legs, kicking Sam in the process. Marisa managed to pull one leg up onto the seat, and had her head against Dean's chest. Dean looked down at her and tried to sit her up, but it was hard to do while driving.

Coming up to a motel, Dean sped up a bit. Marisa's head began to slide down to his lap, and Dean tried not to shout out and scare her and Sam out of their bones. Turning into the parking lot, Dean found a spot near the motel office and quickly pulled into it. Cutting the engine, Dean quickly sat Marisa up, and she quickly laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

With a sigh, Dean got out of the car and walked towards the office to get a room. Ten minutes later, he was leaning in through the car window, smirking at the scen before him. Marisa had her feet up on the seat, with her back against Sam's hip. Reaching in, he laid his hand on the steering wheel and pushed down.

Sam jumped up with a shout, and Marisa fell off the seat, hitting her knee against the steering wheel. Sam looked around, then finally saw his brother laughing at them.

"DEAN! ASSHOLE!" Marisa cried out, clutching her knee to her chest.

"Thank you, babe. Rise and shine, kids. I got us a room," he said, hitting the top of his car.

Sam and Marisa got out, cursing and mumbling under their breath, and grabbed their bags out of the trunk. They followed Dean towards the motel, glaring at him from behind. Once in the room, Marisa threw herself onto a bed, and Sam took the other.

"Um, where am I gonna sleep?" Dean asked, as Marisa and Sam made themselves comfortable on the beds.

"Dude, you're not sleeping with me," said Sam, putting his hands behind his head.

Dean looked at Marisa, and grinned. "Awww what's the matter princess? Don't want to share a bed with me?" he asked.

Marisa smirked, "Sorry Dean. Looks like you get the floor," she said.

"That's bullshit! You shared a bed with Sam at the last motel!" he cried, complaining already.

"Sam wouldn't try and grope me in the middle of the night! With you I'd have to bulid a wall between us, but you'd still find away to get through it!" she snapped.

Dean made a face and picked up his bag, "Fine! I'll sleep in the Impala. God knows she likes me!" he said, before he left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Marisa was sitting up in her bed, staring out at the Impala. It was almost 11:30 and neither she or Sam has seen Dean since early that afternoon. Sam stepped out of the bathroom, dressed for bed, and sighed.

"What's wrong Marisa?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Marisa looked at him and shook her head, "Nothing," she said.

Sam climbed into his bed and Marisa laid down in hers. Reaching out, Sam turned off the light and darkness consumed the room. There was a loud gust of wind, making the glass shake. Marisa began to think about Dean, huddled in the backseat of his car. He would freeze to death, if he slept in there. All because she and Sam refused to let him share a bed.

Quickly, Marisa got up and pulled her shoes on. Grabbing one of Sam's sweatshirts off the floor, she grabbed the room key off the table.

"I'll be right back, Sam!" Marisa said, as she walked out of the room.

Marisa cursed out as the wind blew even harder. Wearing nothing but leggings and a long shirt, she cursed herself for not getting fully dressed. Running through the parking lot, she tightened her grip on the sweatshirt and tried to ignore the bitter air.

Running up to the Impala, she tapped on the window lightly. She could see Dean, curled up on the backseat, wide awake. When he heard the tapping, he quickly sat up, and moved over to the window. Rolling it down, Marisa moved closer to the car.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, looking up at her.

Marisa pushed her wind-blown hair out of her face, "Come inside," she said.

Dean shook his head, "I'm fine out here," he said.

But Marisa shook her head, "Dean, get your ass out of the car and in that room now! I don't want to wake up and find you frozen to death in your car!" she shouted.

Dean just looked at her and she shook her head, "Do I have to open this door and drag you out myself?" she asked.

Marisa stepped back as Dean opened the door, and got out. Together, they both made their way back to the room and inside. Dean dropped his bag on the floor and grabbed a pair of sweatpants out and when into the bathroom. Pulling off her shoes, Marisa tossed the sweatshirt onto the chair and climbed back into bed. Sam was still awake and looking at her, which made her jump.

"Sam!" she hissed, and he smirked.

"Where's he sleeping?" he whispered, as Marisa fixed the pillows.

"With me. The day you two share a bed, is the day I'll actually walk out of the bathroom in the nude for you two," she said, as the bathroom door opened.

Dean walked out and dropped his clothes onto his bag and sighed, "The floor?" he asked, looking at Marisa and his brother.

Marisa shook her head, "Nope," she said.

"I'm not sharing a bed with Sammy," said Dean, shaking his head.

"Dean, get your ass over here and just shut up," said Marisa, rolling her eyes.

Dean walked over to her bed and climbed in, laying down on the soft warm matress. But before he could get comfortable, Marisa started talking.

"If you touch me in any way that is not a friendly hug, I'll kick you out and you can sleep on the roof for all I care," she warned.

Sam snorted and Dean just looked at her, "Do I make myself clear?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Yes! Are you done?" he asked, as Sam watched.

Marisa nodded and she laid down next to him, pulling the blankets up to her chin. The room was slient for a moment, when Dean spoke.

"I hope you don't snore," he said, with a chuckle.

Sam broke out into a fit of laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean woke up early the next morning, and found himself face to face with Marisa. Lucky for him, she was still asleep. As Dean laid there, he watched her as she slept. Her red hair shined from the sun, streaming through the blinds. Shifting, Marisa rolled onto her back and began to mumble.

Smirking, Dean sat up on his elbow, and watched her some more. The blankets that once had up to her chin, were now at the bottom of the bed. The long shirt she wore, was bunched up around her waist, exposing her stomach. Dean fought back the urge to reach out and lay his hand upon it, so he pulled his gaze back up to her face.

Marisa stretched and her eyes fluttered open. Blinking a few times, she looked over at Dean and smiled a bit.

"Good Morning," she said, with a yawn.

"Good Morning. Sleep well?" Dean asked, and she nodded.

Sitting up, Dean looked over at Sam and saw that he was still asleep. Then he looked back at Marisa, who was now sitting up. She grabbed her brush off the night table and started brushing the knots out, before pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" Dean asked, getting out of bed.

Marisa nodded, "Sure. But, what about Sam?" she asked, looking over at the sleeping man.

Dean looked at him again and smirked, "You know how he gets when you wake him up to get food. He'll be fine for a few hours," he said.

She smiled at him and jumped out of bed, "Okay! Give me a few minutes and we shall go!" she said, grabbing clothes out of her bag. Then she took off and disappeared into the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting across from each other in a small diner, Marisa and Dean ate their breakfast and talked.

"So, what do you want to do for Christmas?" Marisa asked, cutting her chocolate chip pancakes into squares.

"Nothing. I don't really like Christmas," said Dean.

Marisa dropped her fork and looked at him in shock, "You don't like Christmas? Dean, how could you not?" she asked.

Dean looked up at her, "Family reasons. You should know that," he said.

Marisa looked down at her plate and nodded, not saying a word. She waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"Well, I'm going to do something for you and Sam," she announced.

"Why?" he asked, as he ate.

Marisa made a face at how messy he was being, and shook her head. "You and Sam are my best friends. You're the only friends I have now," she said, sadly.

Dean looked at her for a moment, then gave in. "Fine, but please don't go out of control," he warned.

Marisa clapped her hands and smiled, "Dean, can I decorate the car?" she asked.

"NO. Nothing is going on my car, so don't even think about it," he said, making her giggle.

"Hey I was thinking, since we're somewhat near Maryland, maybe we could go see my mom? Have a real homecook breakfast and wash our clothes," she said.

Dean nodded, "We could do that. We're leaving tonight anyway,so we should be crossing into Maryland later tonight or early tomorrow morning.." he said.

Marisa beamed at him, "Thanks Dean. Really. Mom is gonna be so excited to see you and Sam after all these years" she said, before she went back to her food.


	19. Chapter 19

Crisfield, Maryland was the smallest city in the state. The Impala roared through the quiet streets, as it slept. It was only 5:30 in the morning, and Marisa couldn't wait to climb into her old bed and sleep. Sam was now driving, as Dean slept in the passenger seat, snoring loudly.

"Maybe if I shoved a sock into his mouth, he wouldn't be too loud?" Marisa asked, yawning.

"Wouldn't work. I've tried it before," said Sam, as he looked at the houses on each side of the road.

Dean snorted, shifted his head, and went back to snoring. Marisa groaned softly, and glanced out the window.

"Sam! Stop the car!" she cried, pointing out the window.

Sam slammed on the break, stopping short. Dean jumped up and looked around, wondering why they stopped so fast.

"What the hell, Sammy? Trying to kill the breaks on my car?" he snapped, as Marisa began bouncing around in her seat.

"Guys! We're here!" she cried, pointing out at the house before them.

They got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk, looking at the two story white house with the blue shutters. There was a car in the driveway, which meant that her mother was home. Snow laid on the font lawn, and covered the once colorful flowers that lined up the walkway. The Christmas lights were still on the house, after all these years. Marisa could see, that her mother had left them on overnight.

"You lived _here_?" Dean asked, looking at the house.

Marisa nodded, "Yup! It's great, isnt it?" she asked, giving them a smile.

Getting their bags from the backseat, they walked up the icy walkway, and up to the front door. Marisa rung the bell, and stood back. After a few minutes, they could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and the sound of the door unlocking. Gracie Scott opened the door and gasped, as she came face to face with her only child.

"Marisa!" she cried, pushing the screen door open. Gracie stepped out onto the snow covered steps and pulled her daughter into a hug, smiling.

"I can't believe you're here!" she said, once she pulled away.

Marisa smiled, "I wanted to surprise you! Mom, look who I brought with me," she said.

Gracie finally took notice of Sam and Dean, and tears filled her eyes. Bringing her hands to her mouth she shook her head, then dropped her hands to her chest.

"Sammy! Dean!" she cried, giving them each a hug.

After a few seconds, Gracie led them into the house and to the kitchen, where she put on a pot of coffee and sat them at the table. She began taking things out of the fridge, ready to make them breakfast.

"You have to tell me everything! I haven't seen you two since before Sam went to Stanford!" she said, setting a frying pan onto the stove.

Marisa looked at Sam and Dean and smirked, as they sat there in shock. It was obvious that they didn't expect a welcome like this. Gracie cracked eggs into a glass bowl and began to beat them, pouring them into the pan. Then she grabbed several pieces of bread and placed them into the toaster.

Getting up from her seat, Marisa went over to the coffee pot and grabbed four cups out of the cabient. Pouring coffee into each cup, she added sugar, creame and milk to the cups. Then she brought them over by twos, and set them at the table.

"Do you want us to help you, Mrs. Scott?" Sam asked, worried that he was being rude by sitting there.

Gracie turned around and shook her head, "No, no Sammy! You sit and relax!" she said, before turning back to the stove.

Marisa giggled, and went to get some plates and forks. "But you guys could help me get stuff out of the fridge," she said, giving them the puppy dog eyes.

Gracie laughed, "Marisa!" she cried, looking over at her daughter.

"What? I'm just saying! I don't know what they'd like in your fridge of mystery!" she said, with a laugh.

Dean and Sam both stood up and went to the fridge and Marisa grabbed what she wanted and went back to the table, and sat down.

Gracie turned the stove off and brought the pan of scrambled eggs over and set some one each dish, then went to get the toast out of the toaster.

Sam and Dean sat back down, and started eating, as Gracie buttered toast and set a slice on each plate.

Then she sat down and watched, as the three grown adults ate before her. She smiled, and pulled her coffee cup to her lips. It was good to have them home again.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dean, I could so kick your ass!" Marisa shouted, as they ran around the backyard.

It was alittle after six, and Gracie was busy in the kitchen making dinner. Sam, Marsia and Dean went straight upstairs after a lovely breakfast and they all took showers and then long naps. Now, Dean was teaching Marisa the basics of hunting. Mostly, it was how to fight like a man. He wouldn't start the with the guns until they left the house. There was no need to freak Gracie out, as her daughter shot a gun off at a target.

Dean and Marisa were first going over the basics of how to fight. Mostly, Dean showed her how to throw a punch and how to stand and duck. Them he held his hands up as targets, and told Marisa to go for it. Big mistake. She ended up punching him in the chest, making him keel over and cough his brains out.

That's when she ran for it, with Dean right behind her. As they ran around in circles, Sam came outside and stood on the patio. Standing against the sliding door, holding a cup of coffee, he watched his brother chase their friend around the yard. Marisa was the only one who could get Dean to do childish things.

Suddenly, Dean caught up to Marisa and grabbed her around the waist. Marisa shrieked and Dean managed to hang her upside down and carry her over to the house.

"DEAN! DEAN! STOP!" she screamed, laughing at the same time.

Stepping onto the porch, Dean stood in front of Sam, smirking. Marisa was wriggling around, the finally gave up.

"Dean put me down! The blood's rushing to my head," she moaned, as she hung limp over his shoulder.

Sam laughed, as Dean flipped her over, making her scream again. Finally she was on her feet, holding onto his arm as the blood rushed back down from her head. After a few minutes, she kicked him and ran to stand behind Sam.

"You wouldn't hurt, Sammy! Think of his pretty face!" she said, as Dean got ready to tackle into him.

Sam shook his head, "Marisa, run for it! He's not gonna care about my face, he's gonna kick your butt," he said, laughing.

Marisa peered around his arm, and giggled. Then she darted out from the left and quickly ran down the side steps, Dean right behind her. This went on for an hour, until Gracie stepped outside to announce that dinner was ready. Dean was carrying Marisa around like a rag doll, her body under one arm.

"Dinner's ready!" Gracie shouted, as Sam went into the house.

Dean carried Marsia towards the patio and Gracie shook her head, "Dean please becarful! You're gonna drop her!" she shouted, as Marisa tried to elbow Dean in the stomach.

He smirked at Gracie, "I've got her Mrs. Scott! She's not going anywhere!" he said, as Marisa shouted at him.

Carrying her up the steps, Dean placed Marisa down on her feet and grinned. Marisa rolled her eyes and smiled, and they both ran into the house. Gracie shook her head and followed, making a mental note to ask her daughter about her relationship with Dean.


	21. Chapter 21

After dinner, Marisa and Gracie went downstairs to do laundry. Sam and Dean offered to do the dishes, and Marisa offered to wash their clothes along with hers.

"Are you and the boys having fun on the road?" Gracie asked, as Marisa carried a basket of clean clothes over to the table.

Marisa nodded, "Yeah, we're having a blast. It's different from hanging out with a group of girls, but it's a fun experience," she said, as they folded the clothes.

Gracie nodded and started folding on of Sam's sweatshirts, "Where are you guys headed too?" she asked.

"New York," Marisa said. There was no way should could tell her mother about Christina and what had happened the last week.

"That sounds nice! Make sure you pack some of the winter clothes you left in your closet," Gracie said, as the buzzer went off on the wash.

Standing up, Gracie went over and started taking the wet clothes out and placed them into the dryer. Marisa continued folding the clothes, and setting them into neat piles on the end of the table. Gracie set another load of the laundry, and walked back to the table.

She sat down and watched as her daugther folded the boys clothes, and wondered about her daughter and Dean.

"Honey, is there something going on with you and Dean?" she asked, cutting to the point.

Marisa looked at her mother and began to laugh, "Oh Ma!" she cried.

Gracie shrugged, "What? I just wanted to know if you and Dean have a thing going on," she said, giving her daughter her innocent look.

"No. Dean and I are just friends," she said, looking at Gracie. "That's all," she added.

"Well, I just thought.." she trailed off and Marisa smiled.

"Dean's still the same person that he was back when we lived in Lawerence. Since I'm the only girl with them, he's trying to make me less girly. It's hard to talk about guy things, when you have a girl sitting in the backseat," she said.

Gracie smiled, "I just hope they're treating you with respect," she said.

Marisa nodded, "They are Mom. You don't have to worry about me, really! Dean and Sam have my back and I have theirs. They wont let anything bad happen to me," she assured Gracie.

With a small nod, Gracie smiled sadly. "Mary would've been so proud of them," she said.

Mary and Gracie were best friends since birth, and grew up on the same street in Lawrence. After they both got married to their spouses, they moved right next to each other and vowed that their children would be the best of friends. After Mary's death, things changed. John and the boys ended up moving out of the state a few years after her death. Soon after, Gracie and her husband Tom moved to Maryland and neither returend to Lawerence after that.

"I know, I know" Marisa said softly, before going back to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night

Marisa, Sam and Dean were sitting around in her old bedroom.

"So, tomorrow's Christmas Eve!" Marisa announced, as Sam sat by the window reading a book,.

"And?" Dean asked, as he laid on her bed.

Marisa rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, "So, what do you guys want to do? We can make cookies or go into town!" she went on, until Dean threw a pillow at her.

"I don't care what we do, just stop talking," he begged, and Marisa threw the pillow back at him.

"Sammy, what do you want to do?" Marisa asked, looking over at him.

He shrugged, "I don't know. If you want to bake something then that's fine, I'll help." he said.

Dean snorted, "Sammy in an apron, oh man," he laughed.

After a few hours, Gracie made her way up the stairs and stopped in front of her daughter's room. Pushing the door open, she stepped into the room. Sam was laying in the pull out bed, sound asleep. She smiled softly and went to the bed, where Marisa and Dean were sleeping. Dean was laying on one side of the bed, and Marisa was curled up at his side. Her head was on his chest, and his arm was around her waist.

Shaking her head, Gracie turned the lamp off and quietly made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sammy, you're doing it wrong!" Marisa cried, as she set the tray into the oven.

Sam looked over at her and frowned, "How can I be doing this wrong? I'm putting colored sugar on cookie dough," he said, confused.

Marisa rolled her eyes and grabbed the little bottle of green sugar, "You have to do it lightly. Don't covered the entire cookie with sugar," she said, showing him.

"What if I like my cookies covered in sugar?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Sammy, you're weird," she said, picking up the empty bowls and setting them into the sink.

Just then, Dean came strolling into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. Marisa walked back over to Sam and Dean smiled at her.

"You didn't wait for me?" he asked, as Marisa started on making more cookies. 

"I'm making another batch right now, Dean. Grab an apron and come help," she said, nodding towards the hooks on the wall.

Dean sighed, "Do I have to wear an apron?" he asked, and Marisa sighed.

"Dean, just put the damn apron on! If Sam and I have to wear one, then you have to wear one," she said, shaking her head.

Grabbing the apron off the hook, Dean tied it on and stood next to Marisa. She showed him what to do and where do put the dough, once it was done.

"Then we can roll it out and use the cutters to make different shapes," she said, holding up a cookie cutter of a star.

Dean nodded, "Sounds easy," he said.

tar

Sam laughed, "You say that now," and Marisa laughed.

"It's not that easy, Dean. Put I'll help you," she said.

Thirty minutes later, Dean and Marisa managed to make a good batch of cookie dough and they laid it out on a cutting board and Marisa rolled it flat with the rolling pin.

"Okay, so start cutting shapes out. I'll get the pan ready, " said Marisa, as she walked over to the sink.

Sam went to the oven and set his tray on the bottom rack and turned back to Marisa, "I think these are done," he said.

Marisa grabbed an oven mitt and walked over to him, pulling the tray out to check. With a smile she nodded, "They sure are," she said.

Pulling the tray fully out, she went over to the counter and set them down. "If you want, you can put them on the cooling trays," she said, looking at Sam.

Sam nodded and Marisa went to get the next tray ready, and brought it over to Dean. Together, they set the cookies out and started decorating them.

"You know, this isn't so bad," Dean said, as he sprinkled sugar out onto a star.

Marisa looked up at him and smiled, "It's fun. I used to do this all the time with my parents, since it was family thing. But when my dad, well you know, we stopped doing it," she said.

Dean nodded and they went back to their task, while Sammy cleaned up his end of the counter. As Marisa decorated, Dean watched. She was busy working on a tree, lightly shaking out different colored sugar.

"You're really good at that," he said, taking his eyes off her hands and to her face.

Marisa smiled, "It's not that great," she said, but Dean shook his head.

"No, it's actually really good," he insisted, and Marisa finally looked up at him.

Dean cleared his throat and quickly looked away from her, "I mean, compared to my boring tree, your's stands out the most," he said, then he winced at how corny that sounded.

Marisa giggled, "Dean, it's just a cookie. It'll get eaten anyway, its not like it's being graded," she said, and he nodded.

Sam looked at them and shook his head, smiling. He was obvious that Dean was attracted to Marisa, and it might of been, at this moment, that Dean made it obvious to Marisa.


	23. Chapter 23

Later that night, after a wonderful dinner that Gracie had cooked, everyone got ready for bed. Marisa was pulling on her sweatshirt, as Sam climed into the pull out bed.

"I would love to stay here forever. You're mom makes the best meals ever," he said, with a yawn.

Marisa laughed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and climbed into her bed. Dean was already asleep, clutching a pillow to his chest. Marisa reached over him and turned the lamp out, before laying back down.

"Night Sammy," she whispered.

"Night Ris," he responded.

Marisa was dreaming of sitting by her Christmas tree and opening presents, when she heard a loud bang and a scream. Sam and Dean woke with a start and both looked around the room.

"Marisa, what is it?" Dean asked, looking down at her. But she wasn't next to him, and he was confused.

"Did you two hear that?" Marisa asked, as she opened the door to her room.

Before either could respond, they heard someone crying out.

"NO! NO!"

"Oh my god, it's my mom!" Marisa shouted, running out into the hall.

Dean grabbed the gun out from underneath the bed and ran after her, Sam right behind him. Marisa had just reach the door, when she heard a loud thud. Pushing the door open, she looked in and saw nothing. Then by the window, she saw a someone standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked, making the figure turn to her.

Marisa saw that this person had yellow eyes, and she started to scream.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

Then she heard a whimper and looked up, and nearly fainted. Pinned to the ceiling, with her lovely brown hair fanned across it, was her mother. Her once white nightgown was stained in blood. Her mouth was opened in a mid-scream, and her eyes were wide.

Just then, Dean and Sam appeared behind her and they saw the figure by the window.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean shouted, raising the gun at him. But with a smile, the yellow eyed demon disappeared.

"Mom?" Marisa whispered, and Dean looked up.

"Holy shit! Sam! Get her out of here!" he shouted, as Sam looked up at the ceiling with them.

Sam nodded and pulled Marisa by the waist, and she started to fight back.

"No! No! NO! MOM! MOMMY!!" she screamed, tried to pry Sam's hands off her.

"Sam, get our stuff and go downstairs, I got her!" Dean shouted over her screams.

"Alright!" he shouted back, and quickly ran off to Marisa's room.

Marisa now stood their crying, not sure of what to do. Then she looked at Dean, "Dean! We have to get her down!" she cried.

Dean shook his head, "We can't! It's too late, Riss. We've gotta get out of here!" he said, putting the gun away.

Just then, the ceiling bursted into the flames, engulfing Gracie as if she were paper. Marisa started screaming again, and Dean quickly pulled her out of the room.

"MOM! MOM! NO DEAN! MOMMY NO!" she screamed, as he carried her down the stairs.

From the front hallway, he could see Sam standing on the lawn, their bags at his feet. Dean shifted Marisa's body in his arms and stepped down the front steps and onto the snow with his bare feet. But he couldn't worry about the numbness that would soon take over, all he could think of was the appearance of the demon and Gracie's burning body on the ceiling of her bedroom.

Putting Marisa down, she tried to run back to the house, but Dean held her back.

"Dean no! We have to go back! We have to safe her!" she cried, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Dean it's gonna," Sam started to say, but was cut off when the upstairs windows to Gracie's room blew out.

Marisa screamed and Dean held her back, trying to avoid the flying glass. The sound of a siren could be heard, and people started coming out of their houses. Sam quickly went and took their stuff to the car, so that it would avoid questioning. As the fire roared on, Marisa turned her head away and burried her face into Dean's chest.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she kept saying, over and over again, as Dean tried to comfort her.

Dean knew why the demon came tonight. He came to take Gracie and Dean knew that he'd be back. And this time, it would be for Marisa.


	24. Chapter 24

Over the course of 48 hours, Marisa refused to cry. After a small service at the local church, Marisa and the boys packed up the car and left town without saying goodbye. A week had gone by, and Marisa hardly said two words to either Sam or Dean. They drove from West Virgina to Wisconsin, after Sam found a hunt for them.

After renting a room, Marisa went into the bathroom to take a shower, while Sam and Dean started their research.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Dean asked, looking over at the bathroom door.

Sam shook his head, "Not right away. It'll take some time before she's her normal self again," he said.

Dean nodded and laid across his bed, reading the local newspaper. Sam sat at the table and tapped away on the laptop, when the bathroom door opened. Marisa stepped out, wrapped in a white fluffy towl and went over to her bag. Dean and Sam watched as she pulled out some clothes and walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

After a few seconds, Sam stood up from the table and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll go get us something to eat," he said, taking the keys off the nightstand.

Dean nodded and Sam walked out of the room, and got into the car. Once the Impala roared out of the parking lot, Marisa stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her pajamas. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel, and she held a brush and a bottle of hair gel in her hands. Walking over to the bed that Dean was on, she sat down on the edge and took the towel off her head. Her long red locks fell past her shoulders, and she began to brush them.

"Sam went to get some food," said Dean, as she brushed her hair.

Marisa just nodded and opened the bottle of hair gel, and squeezed some out onto her hand. Running it through her hair, she pulled it back into a bun and tossed everything to the side and wiped her hands on the towel.

"I know you don't want to talk, but could at least say something? It'll make me feel better knowing that you can still talk, " he pleaded.

"Dean, I'm fine," she said quietly, with a sigh.

Dean shook his head, "I won't argue with you, but I know you're not," he said, sitting up.

Marisa looked away from him and shook her head, "Can we not talk about this?" she asked.

Moving over to her, Dean sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Okay. But just know that I'm here for you. Sammy as well. When you're ready to talk about it, we're both hear to listen," he said.

She nodded and Dean hugged her to him, and to her surprise, kissed her forehead. They then sat there until Sam came back with their food, and never once did they bring up the horrible even that took place days ago.


	25. Chapter 25

"Marisa. Marisa wake up. MARISA FOOD!"

Marisa jumped up quickly and looked around, dazed and confused. Then she heard laughing and turned her head, to face Sam. With a groan she fell face first into the pillows, and tried to fall back asleep. The bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out, still dressed in his pajamas. He walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets down, making Marisa squeal and curl up into a ball as the bitter air hit her skin.

"Come on sleepyhead! Sam did the same thing to me, and if I can't go back to sleep, neither can you," he said, with a yawn.

Marisa sighed and crawled out of bed, and jumped onto Sam, who nearly fell over.

"Jesus Ris, trying to kill us both?" he asked, as she shifted her weight onto his back.

"Shut up and walk," she demanded, making him smirk.

Sam walked over to the table and Marisa stepped onto the floor and sat down at the table, pulling her feet up onto the chair. Then she looked around and saw that there was no food, and was suddenly upset.

"Where's the food?" she asked, looking up at Sam.

Dean took notice of the absent food and groaned, "Dude! Not cool!" he said.

Sam sat down at the table, and powered up the laptop. "I went and got dinner last night! One of you can go and get breakfast," he said.

"I'll go," Marisa said, standing up.

"No, I'll go," said Dean, getting up as well.

Marisa and Dean both looked at each other, as did Sam.

"How about you both go?" Sam offered, looking from his brother to his friend.

Marisa and Dean both got dressed and were in the car, three minutes flat. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed into town, cursing Sam for waking them up with false hope that he actually went out and got them breakfast. It took them thirty. minutes to find a decent take out place, order breakfast and drive back to the motel. The trio sat around the table, eating and going over possible cases. Finally, around 11:30, Dean and Sam set out for a local house where a body was found. Marisa stayed behind and waited, while surfing the web and reading up on urban legends.

Hours had passed, and Marisa grew tired. Turning the computer off, she closed the curtains and climbed into bed. Part of her wanted to wait up for Dean and Sam, but her body refused to let her do so. As soon has her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, never noticing the figure standing in the corner of the dark room.

"So what are we working with? Pissed off demon? Ghost?" Dean asked, as he pulled the Impala up to the motel room.

Sam shrugged, "I think it's a ghost. The body was found in the basement, showing signs of asphxiation and rigor mortis. Her skin was blue and she had traces of salt water on her skin and clothes," he said, reading off the notes he took, while he and Dean posed as newsreporters.

Getting out of the car, they both walked to the door. "Maybe she was shoved into the bathtub by someone and they threw her in the basement?" Dean offered, as he unlocked the door.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Maybe she was murdered by a ghost, Dean. She had chains wrapped around her, which I'm still trying to figure out," he said, as the door opened.

"Okay, okay! I won't speak again," said Dean, as he flipped on the lights. "Marisa! Honey, I'm home!" he shouted, with a smirk.

He and Sam looked around and saw that the beds were empty, but one was clearly slept in. Shutting the door behind them, they stepped further into the room.

"Marisa?" Sam called out, as Dean walked towards the bathroom.

"She's not in there," he said, peering into the bathtub.

Sam came out of the little kitchen area and shook his head, "Nope. Her stuff's still here, but she's not," he said.

Dean began to panic and ran out to the car, "SAM LETS GO!" he shouted, as he started the Impala up.

Jumping into the car, Dean peeled out of the parking lot and down the main road.


	26. Chapter 26

Marisa rolled over and reached out for her pillow. Instead her hand hit something hard and cold. Opening her eyes, Marisa found herself looking at her own reflection. Glass. Something heavy laid on her chest, making it hard to sit up. Laying her hands on her chest, she felt links and links of chains.

"What the hell?" she said, lifting her head up slowly.

Running her fingers down the chains, she felt that they went down to her waist. Tied to the front her her body, was a padlock, and more chains. Trying not to panic, Marisa managed to get up to her feet, after a few tries. Once she was up, Marisa started to bang on the glass.

"HEY! Anyone ou there? Hello?" she shouted, as she looked out from her box. The room instelf was dark, but a light was hanging above her box, and on either sides, large tubes were screwed in and led to somewhere in the room.

She kept calling out, until she grew tired and the chains began to weigh her down. Sliding down on the ground, Marisa sighed.

"Why am I always the damsel in distress?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

Meanwhile

Dean sped through town, as Sam tried to get him to slow down. Making a sharp turn, Sam put both his hands on the dashboard and cursed out at his brother.

"Dean, if you go any faster, we'll crash," he shouted, gripping onto the door.

Ignoring him, Dean went a little faster, until he stopped in front of the house that he and Sam were at earlier. Getting out of the car, Dean made his way to the back and popped the trunk up. Sam got out and followed, watching as Dean dug through their stash.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, as Dean loaded a gun with bullets.

"I think she's here," Dean said, handing a gun to Sam.

Sam frowned, "How could she be here? It would've taken her hours to get here, and we would've saw her while driving back," he said.

Dean shook his head, "I just have a feeling, Sammy," he said, slamming down the trunk.

Walking back to the front of the car, Dean reached into the backseat and grabbed the flashlights. Sam watched as Dean made sure both worked, and shook his head.

"You like her," he stated.

Dean looked up at him and frowned, "Excuse me?" he asked.

Sam smirked, "Dean, you like her. Marisa," he said.

"Dude, I'm just doing my job," he said, slamming the door shut.

"Dean, I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at her and how you act around her. You like her," he said, as Dean threw the flashlight over to him.

"Shut up, Sammy," he said, walking towards the house.

Sam quickly followed, "It's okay if you like her, I don't care. She's like a sister to me, so it's not like I'm pissed off that you want to get with her," he said.

Dean turned around, "Sammy, I promised that I'd take care of her!" he shouted.

Sam stopped talking and frowned, "You said that to her?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Dean sighed. "No, I kinda said I'd be there for her when she decided to talk about her Mom and everything," he said.

"Dean," Sam started off, but Dean cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it! You and Me? We're all she has left! So until we get her back, you shut your cakehole about this schoolyard crush thing, got it?" he snapped.

Sam nodded and Dean stormed up to the house, with Sam right behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

As Sam and Dean stepped into the house, they noticed that things were moved around. The picture frames that were on the wall an hour ago, were now on the floor. Tables were knocked over, and the cushions from the sofas were on the floor and torn apart.

"What the hell?" Sam asked, as they walked through the livingroom.

Dean could hear the crunching sound of glass form underneath his boots, and shook his head. They walked throughout the house, until they reached the basement door. Quietly and carefully, they made their way down the stairs, with their guns out and ready to fire at any cost.

"Remember that glass case that was down here?" Dean asked, as they made their way down the stairs.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"I think it's where that woman was killed. She was in chains and had traces of salt water on her, which means that she was in the water. Sammy, I think we're dealing with a Houdini," Dean said.

"Harry Houdini? The magician and escapologist?" Sam asked, not sure if his brother was making any sense.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, that one. I remember that one stunt he did, where he was chained in a glass tank and had to get himself unlocked as a curtain covered the case.." he said.

Sam and Dean stood at the bottom of the staircase, in complete darkness. Reaching out, Sam felt for the light switch and flipped it on. Shutting their eyes, the boys tried to adjust their eyes to the bright light, when they heard someone shout their names.

"SAM! DEAN!"

Looking ahead, they saw the tall glass tank and standing inside, stood Marisa. Covered with chains, she stood against the glass and started to bang on the side. Dean rushed forward and she sighed in relief.

"I am so glad to see you right now," she said, as Dean looked at her from head to toe.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, looking back at her face.

She shook her head, "No, just confused. Where the hell am I?" she asked.

Sam stood back and looked at the tank in shock. Marisa. The chains. It was too much for him to handle. Harry Houdini was seriously haunting this house and now his best friend was going to become a victim of his stupid magic trick.

"Rissa, I think Harry Houdini is the one haunting this house," Dean said.

Marisa frowned, "Seriously?" she asked, not sure if she could believe him or not.

Dean nodded, "Seriously," he replied.

If it were possible, Marisa's face turned as white as snow. Looking up at Dean, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Dean, if Harry Houdini put me in here, then that means..." she was cut off by a loud noise.

She and Dean looked up at the tubes that went into the tank, and waited. Suddenly, all four tubes had ice cold salt water rushing out, hitting Marisa in all directions. Marisa screamed, and slipped, landing hard on her side.

"Shit! Marisa!" Dean shouted, as she tried to sit herself up.

The chains and rushing water made it hard to move, due to all the weight. After a few minutes, Marisa managed to get back onto her feet and back to the glass, where Dean stood.

"Don't panic, Ris. That's what he wants you to do, and you can't. I know that sounds insane, but you have to try," he told her, as she wiped the water off her face.

Marisa nodded and tried to think of things that would keep her calm, while Dean turned back to look at Sam.

"I need an axe, Sammy," he said, as his brother looked back at him with fear in his eyes.

Harry wanted to play.


	28. Chapter 28

As Sam searched upstairs for an axe, Dean stood at the tank and tried to calm Marisa down. In one hand, he held his gun, ready to fire at whatever came at him.

"Dean, I never told you this, but I really hate water, " Marsia said, as she watched the water rise above her knees.

"Everything's gonna be fine. Sammy will find that axe and I'll get you out of here before the water reaches your waist," he said, trying not only to assure her, but himself as well.

The water filled the tank at such a rapid pace, that he was uncertain if Sammy would be back before the water rose that high. Eventually the chains would weigh her down, and she would be under.

"Sam, hurry the hell up!" Dean shouted, as Sam ran throughout the house.

"I'm going out to the shed! Maybe there's one in there!" Sam shouted, as he stood at the foot of the basement stairs.

Dean groaned and looked back at Marisa, and saw that the water was at her hips now. Time was running out, and Dean didn't know what to do.

"HURRY UP THEN!" he shouted, keeping his eyes on the water.

Sam's footsteps could be heard from above, and the sound of the screen door slamming shut signaled that he was outside.

"He's never gonna make it back in time!" Marisa cried, as the water rose a few inches more.

Dean looked back at her, "He will," he stated.

Marisa shook her head, "I don't know how to breathe underwater, Dean! Remember when I was seven, and you, Sammy and John came to visit us that summer? We all went down to the lake and Sammy and I went too far out and I went under? I almost died that day, Dean. I can't swim! Since that day, I refused to go into anything but a bathtub!" she said, panic filling her voice.

The water reached her waist at that point, and the chains started pulling down. Marisa and Dean both looked at each other, and she started to cry.

"I'll be dead by the time he comes back!" she screamed, sobbing.

Dean watched as she looked at the water, crying and hyperventalting at the same time. This was all too much. Dean cursed, slamming his hand against the tank. What was taking Sam so long? Marisa was right. By the time Sam would even come back, she would be fully under and depending on how long she could hold her breath, there wasn't much time.

"Marisa! Marisa, look at me!" Dean shouted, trying to get her attention.

Marisa did what she was told and tried to put all her attention on him, and not the water.

"I promise to get you out of here. You will walk out of this place alive, because I refuse to let you die. Do you hear me? I REFUSE TO LET YOU DIE!" he nearly shouted.

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded quickly. "Okay, I won't die! I won't die!" she shouted back.

Even as the water rose up to her chest, she kept repeating those words over and over. "I won't die. I won't die. I won't die,"

At that moment, Harry decided to come out and play.


	29. AN

I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for my lack of updates! Really, I am! It's been really busy here between working, so far this weekened, I've only gotten four hours of sleep. Yes, Black Friday is my favorite time of the year- ah ah ah NOT.

Between that and classes, I haven't really sat at a computer since my last update! My inbox has taken a beating from that, along with myspace and facebook. I should have the next chapter up Tuesday morning. I would do it tomorrow but I have class all day and then I'm off to the city to see Chiodos! How the hell am I going to accomplish this, with the lack of a decent amount of sleep, I do not know!

So again, I am really sorry for the wait! But I hope that my readers haven't given up on me yet! I promise for some really really good twists and turns in the future!

Until then,

Happy Reading!

itsnotaboutlove


	30. Chapter 30

It happened all so fast, that Marisa didn't even have time to see Harry come up behind Dean.

There was a loud shout coming from both Dean and Sam, as he came down the stairs, an axe in one hand and a loaded gun in the other. Sam shouted to Dean and told him to duck, before shooting Harry straight in the face with rock salt.

Dean was laying on the ground, breathing hard. "Dude!" he shouted, slamming his fist down onto the floor. Sam was still clutching the axe and gun in his hands, as he closed his eyes to regain his composure.

Marisa let out a shriek, before her head dipped under the water. Dean got up quickly and ran over to the tank, banging his hands onto the side. Marisa was struggling trying to pull the chains off. If she kept going at it, she would lose all her energy, and die. Dean banged on the glass harder, shouting her name.

Looking him, she placed her hands against his on the glass.

"Don't do that!" he shouted, as she looked at him in fear.

Then he turned around and walked quickly to Sam, taking the axe from him. Walking back to the tank, he motioned Marisa to move back against the other side of the glass. Marisa did and Dean stepped back and swung the axe. It bounced off the glass, leaving no mark or indentation that it was hit. Marisa and Dean stared at the spot, and that's when she began to freak out even more.

"SAMMY! I need you to stand on the side and try to calm her down!" Dean shouted, as Marisa screamed and kicked at the glass.

Sam ran over to his brother and the tank, and started banging on the glass.

"Marisa! Calm down! Calm down! We'll get you out of here!" he shouted, as she allowed the dirty water to fill her lungs.

Dean raised the axe again and swung it towards the glass, leaving a tiny crack. Marisa was still freaking out, growing weaker and weaker by the minute. Dean kept brining the axe down onto the glass, making progress at each hit.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, what felt like hours later.

Dean looked at Sam, then at Marisa. She was floating to the top of the tank, eyes nearly closed. She was drowning.

"MARISA! NO!" Dean screamed, raising the axe again.

This time, he swung as hard as he could, leaving a larger crack in the glass. Water began to spray out, getting Dean wet.

"Don't you die on me! Not yet!" he shouted, lifting the axe again.

He brought it down one last time against the glass, and a shattering sound pierced the air.

The entire front of the tank fell to the floor, as the water gushed out, filling the floor of the basement. Marisa fell out onto the floor, unconscious. Dean threw the axe down and quickly got down next to her. Sam stood by and watched in horror, as his best friend laid there before her.

"Is-Is she breathing?" he asked, as Dean checked for a pulse.

After a few minutes, Dean nodded. 

"Yeah, but it's faint. Go out the car and get the blanket from the trunk," he ordered.

Sam nodded and quickly went upstairs, and Dean started CPR. After breathing into her once, he pushed down onto her chest.

"You better not die on me, Rissa. I haven't taught you how to throw a decent punch," he joked, as he did chest compressions.

After ten minutes, Marisa was still unresponsive, and Dean became frantic. He tried harder compressions, to the point where he was pratically pounding on her chest. If he had to break a few ribs, than so be it. As long as he got to see her blue eyes and hear her say his name again, she could live with a few broken bones.

"GODDAMN IT! WAKE UP!" Dean shouted, before he hit her chest again.

Marisa's eyes flew open and she began to cough, spitting water out of her mouth. Gasping for air, she began to struggle on the floor, as she coughed harder and harder. Dean rolled her onto her side and she threw up the water, gasping and wheezing. Sam came down the stairs at that moment, holding the blanket in his hands.

Dean pulled Marisa up to his chest, and held her tightly, as she coughed. Sam ran over to them and unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around Marisa's shoulders.

"We better get going," Sam said, as Dean stood up.

Marisa held onto Dean tightly, as they walked up the stairs and to the front door.


	31. Chapter 31

Marisa sat on the counter top of the bathroom sink, still dressed in her wet clothes. Dean was digging through their bags, searching for anything that looked clean and warm . 

"D-Dean.." she choked out, as she shivered.

Dean grabbed the pile of clothes he had, and ran into the bathroom, dropping them on the counter next to her. Shutting the door, he pulled his jacket off and dropped it on the floor.

"Sam's getting you some hot chocolate or tea, or whatever.." he said, as he pulled her soaked jacket off.

Marisa's teeth began to chatter, and she simply nodded. Dean began to strip off her shit and shoes, while she bit down on her lip. It was so _cold. _It wasn't the kind of cold, where you were out in the snow for an hour. It was as if she were getting closer and closer to death. Unbearable.

"I have to take your pants off," Dean said, as he dropped her shirt on the floor.

Marisa nodded and Dean unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up off the counter. Dean pulled her jeans down past her hips, and Marisa sat down again on the counter. Picking up her wet clothes, Dean hung them over the tub.

Watching, Marisa wrapped her arms tightly around her bare chest. Tears filled her eyes, and she shook violently.

"I-I'm s-sorry Dean," she said, as he turned back to her.

Picking up a dry shirt, Dean looked at her.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," he told her, as he unfolded the shirt.

Marisa suddenly threw her arms around his neck, her lips smashing against his. Dean froze for a moment, before dropping the shirt onto the floor. Wrapping his arms around her, Dean pulled her closer to him. Beads of water dripped from the strands of her hair, down her back and chest.

Seconds later, Marisa pulled away. Her face was flushed, and her body began to warm up. Having her nearly nude body against Dean's fully clothed, made her forget that she was in a tank filled with ice water for forty-five minutes. Marisa looked up at Dean, and saw that his eyes were closed. His lips were slightly parted, and he was breathing heavily.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at her, and suddenly she felt so small.

"I'm sorry," she said, unsure if whats she did was right.

Dean shook his head, "Don't be," he said, before kissing her again.

Marisa was pushed back against the mirror, as Dean kissed her hard. She felt his hand travel up to her breast, and she moaned against his mouth. The sound of the hotel door opening and closing, made them both jump and pull away.

"Guys, I'm back!" Sam shouted, from the other room.

Marisa and Dean both looked at each other, then quickly started moving around. Dean picked the shirt up off the floor and slipped it over her head. He took Marisa off the counter and she quickly changed her underwear, as Dean turned around to avoid seeing anymore of her. Tossing the pants at her, Marisa quickly pulled them up and tied the strings tightly so they wouldn't fall off.

Sam knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you dressed?" he asked.

"Y-Yes!" Marisa squeaked, as she hopped back onto the countertop.

Sam opened the door and looked at her, before looking at Dean. He knew something went down, because Marisa's face had more color than it did before he left. Dean was shifting his weight from one foot to another, as he held a towel in his hands.

"Um, I got you some tea. Dean, I got coffee for us," he said.

They both nodded and Sam backed out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Marisa and Dean both let out sighs in relief. Dean walked over to her and started towel drying her hair.

"We alomst got caught," he said, as she tried to pull away from him.

"Dean, stop it!" she snapped, yanking the towel off her head.

Her once wet hair, was now damp and frizzy. It covered her eyes, but Dean knew she was glaring at him.

"Doesn't mean you have to squish my head!" she said, as she pushed her hair away from her face.

Rolling his eyes, Dean tossed the towel onto the counter and pulled Marisa off the counter. Marisa folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Don't be a baby," he said, before kissing her roughly on the lips.

He pulled away, leaving her breathless. "Now lets get out there before your tea gets cold," he said, turning her around.


	32. Chapter 32

The next several days were filled with akwardness, and it made the atmosphere uncomfortable. The car rides from town to town, state to state, were filled with silence. Sam tried to start a conversation with both Dean and Marisa, but only got two or three words out of each. Finally, he gave up and spent his time reading a book or searching on the web.

Finally, after three long days on the road, they drove into Hartford, Connecticut. Renting a room at a small bed and breakfast, the trio unpacked their bags and relaxed. They decided to take a day off from hunting, to rest up and get some of their energy back. Marisa was still tired from her incident with the water, and hardly slept due to nightmares. Dean on the other hand, was very quiet and jumpy. Whenever Sam tried to talk to him, he would snap and walk away. This confused Sam, but then again, it was Dean.

"I'm gonna go get some food, I'll be back in a little bit," Sam said, as he pulled his jacket on.

Marisa dropped her book and went to grab for her jacket as well, "I'll come with you!" she said.

But Sam was already out the door, leaving Marisa and Dean on their own. With a sigh, Marisa dropped down onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"Do you really not want to be in a room with me?" Dean asked, looking up from the computer.

Marisa sat up and sighed, "Dean, this is strange," she said.

He frowned, "Why?" he asked.

"Because you're my friend. We kissed. And suddenly I really want to have hot sex with you, but i don't know," she said quickly, her face turning red.

Dean was silent for a moment, then smirked. Marisa blushed even more, and quickly looked away from him.

Suddenly, they both got up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. Dean pushed Marisa up against the wall, kissing her hard on the mouth. Moaning, Marisa arched against him, then wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean slipped his hands under her shirt, and kissed her neck.

"Dean.." she moaned, as his hands slipped under her bra.

Her breathing hitched, and she suddenly felt light headed from the lack of oxygen. Dean's mouth traveled from her neck to her ear, and he began to nibble on the lobe softly.

"I've wanted to do this for a while, you know," he said, softly.

Marisa shivered as his breath tickled her ear, and she closed her eyes tightly. Dean's hand started up her skirt, stopping at the waist band of her panties, when the sound of the Impala stopped them.

Marisa quickly pushed Dean away and ran out of the bathroom, throwing herself down on the bed. Grabbing her book, she opened it to a random page and tried to keep her mind of what happened just moments ago.

Dean shut the bathroom door, and turned the sink on. The door to the room opened, and Sam walked in, carrying a bag with food. Dean sighed, cursing his little brother. He always had bad timing.


	33. Chapter 33

The next night, a wind storm came in through Hartford, causing chaos in the town. Mail boxes were ripped from their posts from the front lawns of homes. Garbage cans were sent, rolling down the streets. Several trees were knocked down on the main highway, and on small roads. The trio decided that it would be best if they stayed in for the night, nixing any plans to go on a hunt.

By 9:30, the wind picked up even more, causing the power to go out. After sitting in the dark for an hour, they decided to call it a night. They each went into the bathroom, one by one, and changed into the pajamas. Marisa climbed into bed next to Dean, while Sam had the other to himself.

Once Sam started snoring, Marisa looked back to make sure that he was asleep. Waiting a few minutes, she then turned back to Dean, and moved closer to him. She placed both her hands on his chest and snuggled against him. Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, and ran his hand up and down her back.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, as she laid there next to him.

She looked up at him, and even though it was dark out, she could still see his face.

"Nothing," she whispered back, smirking.

There was a loud banging coming from outside, suddenly. Marisa jumped and burried her face into Dean's chest. Sam's snores got louder, and it was clear that he didn't hear anything. Marisa moved up so that her face was at the same height as Dean's, and sighed.

"How can he sleep with all that noise out there?" she asked, softly.

Dean chuckled, rubbing her back. "Don't worry about Sammy," he said.

Marisa nodded and laid her head on the pillow next to his, and closed her eyes and Dean rubbed her back. There was something about this, that seemed right to Marisa. She wasn't sure if it was because she was with Dean, or that after all these years of knowing each other, they would finally realize that they loved each other. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she decided to savor the moment before in ended.

It felt like sleep came to them quickly, and was taken away even faster. Before they both knew it, it was 7 in the morning, and the alarm on Sam's phone went off. Marisa jumped, startled out of her sleep. Dean was laying on his side, with both arms wrapped around her wasit. Their legs were tangled up, and they were both snuggled underneath the covers. The alarm on the phone continued to go off, and Sam made no move to turn it off.

"Sammy, turn it off," Marisa mumbled, as she pushed her back against Dean's chest.

Dean's grip tightened and she relaxed against him, trying to ignore the annoying ring. Sam continued to snore, and Marisa began to whimper. It was hard trying to get a decent night's worth of sleep.

"SAM TURN IT OFF!" Dean shouted, with his eyes closed.

Sam woke up, startled. He looked around through barely opened eyes, and then finally grabbed his phone off the table and turned it off. Dropping it back on the table, he laid down and shoved his head under his pillow and began to snore again. Marisa sighed, and shifted in her spot. Dean began to kiss the back of her neck, making her squrim. Finally she rolled over and pulled the blankets up to her shoulder, and ran her foot up Dean's leg.

"You yelled in my ear, " she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, Princess. It was the only way to stop that ringing," he said, opening his eyes just a bit.

Marisa sighed, "I'm sure," she muttered, as he kissed her on the nose.

Dean smirked and closed his eyes, and within minutes, he was snoring again.


	34. Chapter 34

"I don't understand why I have to stay behind," Marisa whined, as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Dean was sitting next to her, pulling on his shoes. It was 3:30 in the afternoon, and Marisa was still tired from being rudely woken by the alarm on Sam's phone. They didn't get out of bed until 11:30, and Sam immediatly went to the computer to find something for him and Dean to work on.

"Because," Dean said, as he tied the laces to his boots.

"Because why?" Marisa asked, pouting.

Dean looked over at her and pulled on her ponytail, "Because I said so.".

Marisa glared at him and watched as he walked over to the table and pulled his jacket on.

"What am I supposed to do, while you're gone?" she asked, as Dean checked to see if there were any bullets in one of the guns.

"Stay out of trouble?" he asked, looking at her.

"Ha, Ha. I don't get into trouble, trouble always finds me," she muttered.

Dean set the gun down on the table and Marisa got up from the bed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I hate that I'm always in danger, "she said, with a sigh.

Once Sam found something that he and Dean could work with, Marisa was dressed and ready to go within ten minutes. A young couple went missing two days before, and with the storm that came through, the town was very concerned about their well being. Her eagerness and excitement for going on another hunt, was suddenly shot down. Dean automatically refused to let her leave the room, and go on another hunt.

Marisa looked up at him and smiled, "I could just sit in the car and wait for you and Sam," she said. 

Dean chuckled, and Marisa suddenly thought that at that moment, he would change his mind and let her come with them.

"No," he said, and Marisa groaned.

"Come on! It's so boring sitting alone in a room," Marisa whined, as she stomped her foot.

Dean watched as she stormed back over to the bed and throw herself down on top of the wrinkled sheets. He walked over to her and stood over her, and she glared at him.

"You're staying in this room, and that's final. Besides, you were complaining that you were tired before. Just stay in the room, keep the gun near by and don't answer the door unless you hear the car. Got it?" he asked.

Marisa rolled her eyes and nodded, "Fine," she said.

Dean pulled her up by the arm and kissed her, before pushing her back down.

"Be a good girl," he said, before walking out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after midnight, when Sam and Dean returned. Marisa was laying wide awake in bed, with all the lights off. The gun was in the draw of the nighttable, loaded. She heard the car pull in and the doors slam, as the boys got out. Marisa sat up and threw the blankets off her, and set her feet on the floor. The door opened and she saw Sam and Dean's outlines form the lights outside, then total darkness.

"Shh, Marisa's sleeping," Dean whispered, as he turned the lights on.

Sam took a sharp intake of air, and Dean frowned at him. Then he turned around and jumped at the sight of Marisa sitting on the bed, wide awake.

"Yeah Dean. Shhh, Marisa's sleeping," she repeated, pissed off.

Sam pointed at Dean and mouthed, "It was all him," before she glared at him too.

Dean walked towards the bathroom and closed the door, and Marisa got up to follow him. She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, leaning against it.

"What took you so long?" she asked, as Dean pulled off his jacket and turned the sink on.

He was covered in dirt and blood, but at this point Marisa didn't care if it was his or not. Dean didn't respond to her, and she felt the anger boil up in her.

"Dean, I'm taking to you. What took you so long?" she asked, tapping her foot on the cold tiled floor.

Dean turned the sink off and pulled his dirty shirt over his head, and dropped it at his feet. Marisa stared at him for a few minutes, then turned around to walk out. But before she could put her hand on the door knob, Dean and grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Don't ask me about where I've been," he said, holding onto her arm.

Marisa shook her head, "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you," she snapped.

Dean looked at her closely, as she breathed heavily. She was angry, sad, aroused at his behavior. She wanted to fuck him senseless right there in the tiny bathroom, with Sam right ouside the door in the other room. There was so much tension between them at that moment.

Dean let go of her arm and turned back to the sink, while Marisa stood there in confusement. Then she turned around and placed her hand on the door knob. Dean watched her as she turned back at him, and he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"I worry about you. Just like you worry about me, " she said, before pulling the door open.


	35. Chapter 35

Marisa sat in the backseat of the Impala, as it slowly went down the highway. Dean was driving, while Sam laid back in the passenger seat, looking out the window. It was an awkward morning, as Marisa and Dean avoided each other at all costs. Sam was confused, and wondered why is brother and close friend were acting so strange. It was only a two days before, when they were sharing a bed and having a decent conversation.

After loading up the trunk, the trio moved out of Hartford and drove East. They were now four hours into their car ride, when Marisa finally spoke up.

"I have to pee," she stated, staring out the window.

Dean drove a little more, until they spotted a gas station. Pulling off the road, and into the parking lot, Dean parked the car at a gas pump, and turned the car off.

"Sam, put gas in the car. I'm taking Marisa to the bathroom," he said, handing the keys over to Sam.

They all got out of the car, and went their separate ways, Sam inside of the gas staion. Marisa and Dean walked around back to the restrooms, quiet.

"You didn't have to walk me, Dean." she said, as Dean opened the door to the ladies room.

He checked to see if was all clear, and walked out with a frown on his face.

"Don't breathe in through your mouth, " he warned, as she stepped inside the dirty restroom.

Marisa peed and washed her hands, before pulling the door open. Stepping out into the fresh winter air, she took deep breaths, trying to get the foul smell out of her head. Marisa hated public restrooms, and always tried to stay clear of them. Peeing in the bushes on the side of the road would've been better. Together, they both walked back to the car. Sam was leaning against the passenger side of the door, waiting for them both.

"Did you fill her?" Dean asked, as Sam tossed the keys to him.

"Yup. Did you pee?" Sam asked, looking at Marisa.

She nodded and climbed into the back of the car, before Dean pushed the seat back. Starting the car up again, Dean pulled out of the gas station and back onto the highway. By 10:30 that night, they finally pulled into a motel parking lot to get a room. After checking in, they took their bags and unlocked the front door to their room. The room was different from all the others that they'd stayed in. It had two rooms within the room, along with a bathroom and tiny sitting area.

Sam took the room on the right, leaving Marisa and Dean out in the sitting area. They both looked at each other and shrugged, before stepping into the other bedroom. Dropping their bags on the neatly made bed, they both got situated. Dean left the room, while Marisa changed into a pair of pajamas. Calling him back into the room, Marisa placed all her dirty clothes into the bag and set it at the foot of the bed.

While Dean changed his clothes, Marisa went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Setting her toothbrush and toothpaste back into her travel kit, she turned the light off and walked back into the bedroom. Dropping her travel kit into her bag, Marisa turned the blankets down on the bed and climbed in. Dean walked over to the door and closed it, before climbing into bed next to her. Marisa was sitting up, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you last night, "Dean said, as she turned the light off.

Marisa looked back at him, in the darkness, and sighed.

"It's fine. I just worry too much, thats all" she said, laying down. She rolled onto her side, facing the wall.

Dean laid down as well, and faced her. He watched as she laid their silently, with her back to him. Reaching out, Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Marisa tensed up at first, but slowly, she allowed herself to relax in his embrace. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


	36. Chapter 36

"Sam, hurry the fuck up!" Marisa snapped, as Sam typed away at the computer.

It was 11:30 in the morning, and everyone was moody. Marisa was trying to do a handstand on the bed she shared with Dean, while Sam sat on the floor. Dean was sitting in a chair near the window, reading the towns paper. With the lack of coffee or sugar going around, Marisa was ready to punch anyone that pissed her off.

"SAM!" Marisa shouted, as she tried to balance herself on her hands.

"If you keep shouting at me, it'll take me longer to find something," said Sam, as he clicked and typed.

Marisa huffed, and kicked her feet off the bed. Finally, after an hour and a half, she was on her hands.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M DOING IT!" she shouted, making them both look up.

Before they could say anything, Marisa tilted to the side, let out a shriek and fell onto the floor with a loud crash. Sam started laughing, while Dean ran to her side. Marisa laid out on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ow, my head," she cried, as Dean sat her up.

"Smooth, Ris. Real smooth," said Sam, as he went back to his typing.

Marisa gritted her teeth, while Dean checked her for any broken bones. Once he saw that she was fine, Dean pulled her off the floor and sat her down on the bed. She looked at Dean, and pouted.

"Geeze Ris, look at cut on your hand. Maybe we should clean that out and cover it up," he said, winking at her.

Marisa nodded, "Ow Dean! Don't touch it!" she shouted, as Dean pulled her up off the bed by her wrist.

They both walked out of the bedroom, leaving Sam behind to laugh at her, and disappeared into the bathroom. Dean shut the dooor and locked it, then went to the sink and turned it on. But instead of placing her hand under the sink, he pushed Marisa up against the wall and started kissing her. Marisa moaned softly, and relaxed into his arms.

"So, will my hand be okay?" she asked, holding her perfectly fine hand in front of his face.

Dean looked at it, and smirked. "I believe you can keep your hand," he said.

Marisa giggled, and leaned forward to kiss him again. Dean pulled her shirt up and over her head, throwing it down on the floor. Pinning both of her arms up over her head, he moved from her mouth to her throat, then to her neck. Marisa's breath hitched, when he began to kiss her collarbone.

"Dean.." she breathed, feeling her face flush with heat.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. They both jumped, back away from each other.

"Guys! I found us a hunt! Hurry up!" Sam shouted, banging on the door.

Marisa rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Dean turned the sink off and handed Marisa her shirt, then walked over to her.

"Later?" he asked.

She smirked and shrugged, "Maybe," she whispered.

Pulling her shirt back over her head, they kissed quickly went back into the bedroom.


	37. Chapter 37

Several hours later, the trio returned back to the motel room. The three of them were covered in mud and dried blood, from the cuts they recieved during their hunt.

"I can't believe it threw me in the mud," Marisa said, as she and Dean walked into their room.

"I can't believe how far it threw you," said Dean, with a smirk on his face.

She grabbed her hair brush and shampoo off the top of the nightstand and followed him into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, then started pulling his dirty clothes off. Marisa did the same as well, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face had streaks of mud and dirt, while her hair was caked in it. Her hands were covered in small cuts, that burned every so often.

Pulling off her shoes, Marisa placed them into the sink and pulled her shirt off. Dean went to turn the shower on, making the water as hot as he could. Pulling off the last of their clothes, they both stepped into the shower and pulled the curtin closed. Reaching out, Marisa grabbed the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. The hot water felt nice against her cold skin, as it rinsed off the grime and blood. Dean took the bottle of shampoo from her and unscrewed the cap. Marisa moved underneath the faucet and started scrubbing the mudd out of her hair, which became a difficult task.

"So gross," she muttered, as she dumped some shampoo into her palm.

Rubbing the shampoo in, Marisa scrubbed as hard as she could, while Dean washed the soap out of his hair. When her hands got tired, Marisa moved back under the water and ran her fingers through her hair as the soap and mud washed out. As she washed, Dean stood before her, watching. Marisa smirked at him, and felt herself blush as he looked at her body up and down.

It suddenly dawned on her, that she was fully naked. In the shower. With Dean. The man she desperately wanted to have sex with. Marisa felt herself blush and she quickly turned her back on him, and rubbed her face under the water. As she was rubbing the dried mud off her face, Dean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Turning around, Marisa looked up at him and said nothing.

Lips crashed together, and hands moved all over. Marisa moaned against Dean's mouth, and wrapped her arms around him. Dean broke away several minutes later, much to Marisa's protest, and turned the water off. Taking her by the hand, they both stepped out of the shower, and over to the counter. Dean kicked the muddy clothes to the side, and lifted Marisa up so that she was sitting.

Standing between her opened legs, Dean began to kiss her neck and shoulders, making her moan. His hands roamed all over her body, touching her in places that she'd never been touched before. Moments later, Marisa found herself nearly hanging off the counter and Dean slammed in and out of her. Gripping the faucet and side of the counter, Marisa threw her head back and closed her eyes. This was one of her best friends. Her best friend was fucking her in the bathroom, while is brother-who was also another friend- was in the other room.

Marisa looked at Dean, as he gripped her hips as he slammed into her.

"I've w-wanted this for a long time.." she panted, as her toes curled.

Dean leaned forward and kissed her roughly on the lips, before replying, "Me too.".

Picking her up, Dean pushed her against the wall, and continued to fuck her. Marisa wrapped her legs around his waist, and gripped onto his shoulders. Beads of sweat began to run down her body, as well as Dean's, and everything became hot and numb. Marisa began to shake, moaning loudly by the second. Gripping his shoulders tightly, Marisa threw her head back against the wall and nearly screamed as her orgasm took over her body. Seconds later, Dean came as well, nearly collapsing into her arms.

Dean put her down on the floor and they both walked out into the bedroom and climbed into bed. Moving into Dean's arms, Marisa yawned and snuggeled up against Dean. Within seconds, they were both asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Marisa opened her eyes and laid in her spot, unmoving. She felt a cool breeze on her skin, and frowned. Lifting her head up off the pillow she saw that her entire upper portion of her body was bare. Reaching down, She pulled the sheets and the heavy blanket up over her shoulders and rolled over.

Nearly jumping out of her skin, she came face to face with a sleeping Dean. Suddenly, a replay of what happened the night before played in her head and she smiled softly. Marisa pulled the pillow down further more, and laid back down. The room was chilly, and even under the sheets and heavy blanket, Marisa was still cold. Moving closer to Dean, she felt some of the body heat that he was giving off, and tried to get comfortable.

All the moving around she did, finally woke Dean up. Marisa moved her head back, afraid that he would become the uptight jackass that he usually was, but instead he smiled sleepily at her.

"Good morning," he said, making her smile.

"Good morning," she replied, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Dean yawned and burried his head into her hair, "What time is it?" he asked.

Marisa peered over his shoulder at the alarm clock on the table, and sighed.

"6:15," she answered, and Dean groaned.

"That's too early. More sleep," he said, making her giggle.

Dean lifted his head up and kissed her softly, making Marisa's heart flutter in her chest. That seemed to happen a lot, whenever they kissed. Settling further down into the bed, with their limbs entangled, they both went fell back asleep. By 10:30, they both finally woke up, refreshed and energized. While getting dressed, they found it hard to keep their eyes- and their hands- off each other. Twenty minutes and fully dressed later, Dean and Marisa stepped out of their bedroom and found Sam sitting on the sofa in the sittingroom. He was still dressed in his pajamas, holding the remote control in his hands.

He looked over at them and sighed, "I'm hungry. It's your turn to pick up breakfast," he said, turning back to the television.

Dean snorted while Marisa shook her head, "Good Morning to you too, Sam," she said.

Sam grunted and Dean took Marisa by the hand and led her out the door, holding the keys in his hand.

"Dean, can I drive?" she asked, as they walked towards the car.

Dean looked at her for a moment, and she bit her lip. He was going to say no, and she knew it.

"Do you have your license?" he asked, leaning against the drivers side of the door.

Marisa nodded, "Who taught you how to drive?" he asked.

"You did," she answered, with a smirk.

Dean sighed, "Fine, but if you hurt her in any way, you'll be sorry," he warned as she jumped up and down.

"Oh Dean, I don't care if you screw me until I can't walk for a week. I've always wanted to drive this car!" Marisa cried, as she climbed into the drivers side.

To Dean's surprise, Marisa drove smoothly and perfectly. As she parked the car on the side of the street, Dean turned to her.

"Did I really teach you how to drive?" he asked, making Marisa laugh.

They both got out of the car, and stepped onto the sidewalk. Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Marisa wrapped her's around his waist. With her other hand, Marisa reached up and laced her fingers with hand hanging above her shoulder. Resting her head against the side of his chest, they walked slowly.

To everyone they passed, it seemed like they were a happy couple, possibly married even. But to Marisa and Dean, it was uncertain. They were friends, yes. But everything had changed now, since they slept together. Could Marisa finally tame Dean, and get him to settle down or commit himself to a relationship? Or was she fooling herself, believing that he was on the road to changing and sooner or later he would hurt her.

Dean looked down at her, and saw that she was thinking hard.

"If you frown even more, you're face will stay like that forever," he said, making her snap out of it.

Marisa looked up at him and smiled softly, "Sorry, I was just thinking," she admitted.

"You do that a lot," he pointed out, making her giggle.

"I like to think. I was thinking about if I would wear my sexy panties tonight, but I don't know. Maybe I'll go for the old grey cotton ones," she said, putting her finger to her chin.

Dean squeezed her side, making her yelp. "I'm kidding, Dean. I'll wear my sexy panties tonight, but you have to be a very good boy," she warned.

Stepping into the bagel store, they walked straight to the counter and ordered their meals. Marisa went to the fridge against the wall and pulled the door open.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking over her should at Dean.

"I'm okay, just get something for you and Sam," he said.

Marisa nodded and grabbed a carton of orange juice and a bottle of Coke for later. Walking back to the counter she set the drinks down, and leaned against the counter. The smell of eggs and bacon made her stomach growl and she sighed.

"I'm so hungry," she whined, as the woman behind the counter placed their food into a brown paper bag.

"You're always hungry," Dean said, making her pout.

The woman handed the bag of food and drinks over, and Marisa took it, while Dean paid. They then walked out of the store and back down to the car, this time Dean drove. On the drive back to the motel, both Marisa and Dean were silent. Finally, Marisa broke the ice by speaking first.

"Are we going to show public displays of affection while Sam is around us? Or is this going to be a hush-hush thing?" she asked, in a rushed sentence.

Dean looked over at her, and Marisa held her breath, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I think we should keep it to ourselves for a while. Then when it's time, we'll tell Sam," he said.

Marisa nodded, "So you do want to be in some sort of "relationship" with me?" she asked, using air quotes when she said relationship.

Dean nodded, "Maybe. I don't know, Ris. Whatever happens, happens," he said, as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

Marisa didn't let his words get to her, since she also agreed with him. Grabbing the bag from the floor, she and Dean stepped out of the car and inside the motel room.


	39. Chapter 39

I've decided that I'm going to skip ahead in this story. So, yeah. Here we go. I'm tired of this boring lagging crap, that i am writing. So from this point on, the rest of the story will take place in season 3. I hope it'll be much better that what I'm writing now. PS this is going to be a long chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months had passed by, and the trail to the Yellow Eyed Demon became clearer during those months. Marisa and Dean still hid their relationship from Sam, who was oblivious. Both Dean and Marisa were still unsure about what kind of relationship it was, if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but it still was a relationship. Over the four months that passed, the trio traveled across the country. During their one stop, Sam and four other _special children_ were abducted by the Yellow Eyed Demon, sending Dean and Marisa in a sheer fit of panic. Dean called one of his father's friends, Bobby, and it was at that moment when Marisa learned about John and his death.

Upset that Dean or Sam never told her, that the man she considered a father like figure, when her real father passed, had passed on. Instead of picking a fight, they went to where Sam and the others were taken, and in horror, they watched as Sam was stabbed in the back by one of the other survivors, Jake. It was there, that Sam had died in Dean's arms. Marisa screamed and cried, while a distraught Dean left she and Bobby behind. Hours had passed, when Sam magically woke up, scaring the ever living daylights out of Marisa, to the point where she fainted.

When Dean returned from his little trip, a woman by the name of Ellen had tracked them down, showing them a map that led to a gate, set up by Samuel Colt, that barred the entrance from hell. The gate was opened, and the demon came out to play. He taunted Dean, giving him the possibilty that the Sam that was brought back, could possibliy not be the "one hundred percent pure Sam". Marisa and the others watched in horror, as the demon tried to kill Dean. Never in her life had she felt so much fear for someone, as she did at that moment.

The things that happened to her over the last several months were so hard to believe, and when John Winchester's spirit escaped hell to save his son, Marisa was unsure if this whole ordeal was a dream or not. Seconds later, Dean had shot the Demon and John's spirit had vanished, released from the grips of hell. The gate was closed, but it didn't stop the hundred of demons that escaped. They all hid behind tombstones, as the demons came out full force, black trails of smoke, filling the night sky.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Did you hear about this? Woman went crazy and beat the shit out of another chick," Marisa said, reading the news online.

Sam was sitting on one of the motel beds, in deep thought, while Dean fixed up the car outside. Marisa took a crumpled piece of paper, and threw it at Sam, hitting him on the head. He looked over at her and she waved.

"Good, you're awake. Did you hear what I said?" she asked.

Sam shook his head, "Sorry Ris. What did you say?" he asked, getting up from his spot on the bed.

Marisa turned the laptop around so Sam could read the news, and he shook his head.

"Demons?" she asked, and Sam shrugged.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Where did this happen?" he asked, as he scrolled up.

"Didn't say," Marisa said, as the cellphone started to ring.

Sam answered it and went outside to take the call, while Dean walked back into the room. He took Sam's seat at the table and sighed, while Marisa got up to stand behind him.

"How's the car coming?" she asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"Good, how's your arm?" he asked, leaning back in the chair.

"I still have that nasty bruise, but it's okay. Surprised that it's not broken," Marisa said, as Dean pulled her onto his lap.

Marisa kissed him softly, and rested her forehead against his.

"Sam was in deep thought again. He was thinking so hard, that I could hear the wheels turning in his head," she said, with a laugh.

Dean gave her a small, yet sad smile, and she frowned.

"What's going on, Dean? Did something happen when you left that night?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No, I'm just glad that you two are okay. If anything were to happen to you both, I don't know what I'd do," Dean said, and she hugged him.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, if a demon were to take me, they'd probably send themselves back to hell. I talk to much," she said, making him chuckle.

"That's right, you do," he said, as Sam walked back into the room.

"That was Bobby. There's been a sighting in Nebraska. He thinks it could be connected with the demons," he said.

Marisa and Dean nodded and they both stood up, "I guess that means it's time to go," Marisa said, as she shut the computer down.

Packing up their things, they checked out of the motel and packed up the car. As they drove, Dean looked up at the rearview mirror and and watched Marisa. She sat in the middle of the backsteats, with both windows down, letting the wind blow her hair around. She and Sam were singing along to a classic Foo Fighters tape, that Marisa had bought the day before. Marisa caught Dean looking at her, and she smiled at him. Dean smiled back, but deep down, he was in so much pain. She had no idea of what he'd done. No idea that he had a year left to be with her.


	40. Chapter 40

Dean parked the Impala behind Bobby's car and cut the engine. Marisa got out of the car, and started at the house before them. Bobby leaned against the trunk of his car, and shook his head.

"So we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" he asked, standing up.

Marisa walked back towards the car, leaving the men to talk. When she was out of earshot, Dean turned to Bobby and shrugged.

"Well, sold my soul. Got a year to live. I aint sweating it to cholesterol," he said, wiping his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Bobby, "So Bobby, do you think we got a biblical plauge or what?" he asked.

Bobby started walking towards the house, "Well lets find out," he said.

Gathering up their guns, the four of them walked up to the front door, and looked around at their surroundings.

Dean knocked his hand on the door, "Candygram!" he shouted.

Marisa giggled, and they waited for someone to answer. When no one did, Dean opened the door, and immediatly the horrid smell rushed out. Coughing and gagging, they made their way into the front hall. Walking through the kitchen, Marisa checked the fridge, and fould spoiled milk and moldy bread. Marisa shut the door, due to the horrid smells coming from inside.

"Find anything?" Sam asked, and Marisa shook her head.

"Just old milk and bread. You?" she asked.

The was a sound coming from the other room, a woman screaming and crying in fear.

"You hear that?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

He nodded and they slowly walked towards the source of noise, holding their guns out. Sam kicked the door open, and they started gagging, and covering their noses. Marisa followed and let out a yelp, when she saw a family of four, sitting in their livingroom. The smell of decaying bodies filled her nose, and she quickly covered her face with her shirt. Bobby came in through the other side, and Sam looked at him

"Oh my god," Marisa said, gagging.

"Bobby,what happened to them?" Sam asked, looked at the bodies.

"I don't know," Bobby said, shaking his head.

"Check for sulfur" Dean said, and they all started walking around the room, checking the windows and floor.

A noise from outside, made them all jump. Dean whistled, and they all looked up at him. He did some sort of hand gesture to Bobby and Sam, and slowly pushed Marisa behind him and went out. Marisa followed, only to hear a shout and a thud. Cursing, Marisa began to run.

"DEAN!" she shouted, running out the front door, only to be thrown to the ground.

Marisa screamed out in pain, as her shoulder hit the old floorboards of the porch. Sam shouted and pointed his gun at the woman who threw her down.

"HEY!" a man shouted, while Sam helped Marisa off the floor.

"Issac? Tamara?" Bobby said, both shocked and confused.

Clutching her shoulder, Marisa tasted something warm and salty in her mouth. Rubbing the back of her hand across her lips, she saw that it was covered in blood. Glaring at the woman before her, she spat a mouthful out.

"Bitch," she muttered.

Sadly, Tamara didn't see or hear Marisa. She was too busy greeting Bobby.

"Bobby, what the hell are you doing here?" Tamara asked, with a smile on her face.

Bobby smiled, "I could ask you the same!" he said.

Isaac and Bobby shook hands, both laughing. Then Dean held up his hand, moaning in pain.

"Hello! Bleeding here!" he said, gasping for air.

**Later that night**

While Tamara and Isaac showed Bobby and Sam the kitchen filled with herbs and other things, Marisa and Dean disappeared into the bathroom down the hall. When they came back into the kitchen, Sam was asking how long Isaac and Tamara became hunters. Dean leaned forward and whispered something naughty into her ear, making her giggle.

Sam looked over at them and frowned at their appearance. Marisa's hair was tangled, while her clothes, along with Dean's were wrinkled. Shaking his head, turned to Isaac and Tamara, who were putting their things together. While Dean and Bobby argued with Isaac and Tamara about fighting the demons together, Sam walked over to Marisa.

"Where did you two run off to?" he asked, while Marisa looked around at all the bottles before her.

"When?" she asked, picking up a bottle that contained a pink flower petals.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Right after Dean got off the phone with the Tech, you both ran off" he said.

Marisa put the bottle down and looked at Sam, "Stop asking so many questions, Sammy. We have work to do," she said, walking over to Dean and Bobby, as Isaac and Tamara walked out of the house.

Bobby looked out the window, before shutting the curtains, never seeing the woman hiding in the bushes.

**The next day.**

"That stupid bitch! She didn't even say sorry," Marisa whined, as she rubbed her deeply bruised shoulder.

Dean, Sam and Marisa were walking into the clothing store, while the cops stood around their crime scene. A woman was killed, after having her head slammed into the wind shield. Over a pair of shoes.

Bobby walked up to them and Dean whistled, "Whoa, looking spiffy Bobby. What were you, a G-man?" he asked.

Bobby fixed his tie, "Attorney to the DA's office. Talked the suspect," he said, looking at them.

"Yeah? So what do you think, was she possessed or what?" Sam asked, as Bobby shook his head.

"Don't think so. There wasnt the usual signs. No blackouts. No loss of control. Totally lucid, just think that she really wanted those shoes," he said, with a shrug. "I spill some holy water on her to make sure," he added.

Twenty minutes later, a the store's security tape later, Marisa, Dean, Sam and Bobby sat around the computer and replayed the recordings from that morning. When they finally found the suspect, and the man who spoke to her, they set a plan.

As Sam left the house, Bobby went out to his car, leaving Dean and Marisa behind.

"Sam was questioning me las night, Dean." she said, as they grabbed their guns.

"Oh yeah? About what?" he asked, as they walked outside.

"Where we went last night. Dean, I think he might be catching on," Marisa said, as they walked to the car.

Getting into the backseat of Bobby's car, Dean pushed the seat back and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. We'll tell him soon," he said, as Bobby got into the car.

"Tell who what soon?" he asked, as Dean got into the passenger seat.

"That Marisa is really the reincarnation of Marylin Monroe," Dean said, while Marisa sighed.

"You're an idiot," Bobby said, as he started the car.


	41. Chapter 41

Marisa sank to the floor, after the last and final demon- Pride- was killed, and closed her eyes. She and Sam were in the middle of fighting three demons, when a woman came in and slayed them all with a blade. What was even more strange, was how fast the woman left afterwards. Marisa winced as she moved her leg, cursing.

"Sam, are you alright?:" she asked, as she rubbed her knee.

Sam nodded, still looking at the spot where the woman was standing. Seconds later, Bobby ran in to the room.

"You two alright?" he asked, walking over to Marisa.

Holding out his hand, Marisa took it and was carefully pulled up from the floor.

"We're okay. Some chick came in here and killed them all, it was strange," Marisa said, as Bobby looked at the bodies before him.

Sam looked out through the boards that covered the windows, and saw Issac's dead body on the ground. Tamara was no where in sight. Marisa couldn't find her gun, which was thrown across the room, and ran off to find Dean. She ran down the hallway, and into a room, to find a blonde kissing Dean.

"Oh no you don't," Marisa said, walking up behind the girl.

Marisa grabbed the girl by the hair, and pulled her towards the sink, pulling the cutain open. Earlier, Dean had filled the sink up with water and placed a rosery in. Dunking the girl's head into the sink, the water began to boil. Marisa pulled her up, and the girl gasped for air, as steam rose from her body. Still not satisfied, Marisa dunked the girl's head back into the sink, holding on tightly as she tried to break free from Marisa.

Throwing the girl down onto the floor, Marisa looked at Dean and shook her head.Grabbing him by the hand, they both ran out of the room and down the hallway, meeting up with Bobby and Sam.

"We got to do exorcisms on the ones that aren't dead," said Bobby, as they walked back towards the kitchen area.

Sam and Bobby went to collect the surviors, while Dean and Marisa got the exorcism book and rope together.

"Pride was a pain in the ass. Talking about how good he was, then this chick walked in," Marisa said, as Dean searched for the book.

"A girl?" he asked, looking up at her.

Marisa nodded, "Yeah, she had like this knife or something, and killed all three of them. And get this, she knew Sam's name, and then just walked right out as if nothing happened," Marisa said, putting the rope down on the table.

Dean thought for a moment, then shrugged. Bobby and Sam came in carrying the body that possessed LUST. Marisa smirked, as Sam set the body in the chair.

"Oh I am going to have so much fun with this on," she said, as she tied the woman to the chair.

Eight hours later, and four bodies exorcised, while three were burned, Marisa sat down on the front steps of the house. Her hands were covered her dried blood, along with her shirt. Sam and Dean were standing by the car, arguing about something, while Bobby was in the house, clearing it out. Marisa watched as the two brother's talked, and sighed. Every since that night Sam was thought to be dead, Dean had been acting strange around them both. Marisa needed to get to the bottom of this, for it was bugging her. How could she have a relationship with someone, who was hiding some sort of secret.

"MARISA LETS GO!" Dean shouted, as Sam got into the car.

Bobby stepped out of the house and walked down the steps, stopping next to Marisa.

"That kid's a pain in the ass, " Bobby said, shaking his head.

Marisa snorted and stood up from her spot, nodding in agreement.

"Tell me about it," she said, as Dean made a face and beckoned her to come to the car.

Bobby and Marisa walked towards the cars, and Dean sighed.

"Took you long enough! Sam's being a bitch again, so can you shout at him?" Dean asked, as Sam cursed from inside the car.

Marisa rolled her eyes and turned to Bobby, giving him a hug goodbye.

"It was great seeing you again, I just wish the circumstances were better than this," she said, as she climbed into the backseat of the Impala.

Bobby pulled Dean away from the car, so that Marisa couldn't hear what he said next.

"She doesn't know, does she?" he asked, looking at Dean.

Dean was silent for a moment, but that was all Bobby needed to know.

"Dean, you have to tell her. It's not right that only Sam and I know about what you did. I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you too. I was your age before, you know," he said.

"She'll hate me for doing it," Dean said, but Bobby shook his head.

"She'll hate you more, when the time comes for you to go and you never told her why," he said, sadly.

Dean looked down at the ground and Bobby patted his shoulder, "Stay out of trouble, the three of you. I'll call you as soon as I can," he said, before walking towards his own car.

Turning back to the Impala, he saw Marisa leaning over the drivers seat, reading to honk the horn, with Sam nodding and egging her on to do it.

"Hey! Don't you dare!" Dean shouted, as he walked towards the car.

Marisa just smirked, and pressed down on the horn, making Sam laugh. Dean pulled open the door, and Marisa quickly moved behind Sam's seat and giggled, as Dean climbed into the driver's seat. Starting the car, Dean drove down the dirt path, and pulled out onto the main road. As they drove, Marisa rolled down the window and leaned out, enjoying the early summer breeze.

As the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, Marisa lifted her head up to the sky and closed her eyes, smiling softly as the wind blew through her hair. Dean looked at her from the side mirror and sighed.

_I'm going to miss moments like this the most, _he thought.


	42. Chapter 42

After driving non-stop for two days, Sam finally pulled into a motel parking lot. Sleeping in a bed for the first time in 48 hours felt so nice to Marisa, as she and Dean snuggled up under the blankets. For 12 hours straight, the three of them slept, ignoring the phone and other surroundings. When they finally woke up, a whole day went by. It was almost 8:30 in the evening, when they all showered and changed their clothes.

Sam and Dean went to get dinner, as Marisa sat around in the room. During that time, she called Bobby back and assured them that they were okay. She told him where they were and promised to call him if anything happened. When Dean and Sam returned with dinner, they ate at the small table in the corner, then they went their separate ways afterwards.

Marisa was sitting at the table, when the door to the bedroom swung open. Sam slammed the door shut behind him and went into his own room, slamming the door behind him as well. Marisa sighed and stood up from the table, and walked into the room she was sharing with Dean. Dean was laying across their bed, when she climbed onto him.

"Dean, what happened?" she asked, as she laid above him.

Dean sat up and Marisa climbed off, and sat next to him. Putting her arms around him, she rested her chin on his shoulder and watched as he thought.

"Remember when Sam woke up that night? You know, came back to life?" he asked.

Marisa snorted, "I think the whole bottle of Advil remembers that, Dean." she said.

Dean nodded, "Did you ever really think of how he came back, even though he was dead?" he asked, looking her.

Marisa cleared her throat, "Okay, Dean, stop it. This is no time to start wishing or thinking of these things," she warned.

But Dean shook his head, "That's not what I'm taking about," he said.

Marisa sighed, "Dean, baby, what's going on?" she asked, frustrated at this point.

"I did it, Ris. I'm the reason why Sam's still alive," he said, looking at her now.

"What?" she asked, confsued.

Dean sighed, "I didn't just go for a drive to clear my mind," he said, looking away from her.

Marisa nodded, "Oh,". It was the only thing she could say.

"I went to the crossroads..." Dean started off, glancing over at Marisa.

She nodded and he continued, "I made a deal with a demon. Ris, I had to make a trade for Sam's life," he said, looking at her now.

Marisa frowned, "A trade? Like what? Are you giving them your car?" she asked, confused.

But Dean shook his head, "My life for Sam's," he said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Marisa shouted, jumping up from the bed.

Dean sighed, "I traded my life for Sam's. That's why he's alive today, Ris," he said.

Marisa shook her head, "Dean, that is not fucking funny! If you traded your life for Sam's, you'd be dead right now! Right!?" she asked.

Dean just looked at her and she shook her head, "Oh Dean, what? What else did you do?" she asked, panicked.

She went over to him and placed both her hands on his face, tears filling her eyes.

"Please, please, please, tell me what you did, " she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"She gave me a year," he whispered hoarsely.

Marisa brust into tears right then and there, and Dean pulled her into his arms. She sobbed and gasped for air, as tears drenched his shirt. Suddenly she pulled away, and began to shake her head.

"I'll get you out of this! Sam and I, even Bobby, we'll find a way to break this stupid deal," she said, standing up.

Dean shook his head, "You can't," he stated.

But Marisa ignored him, "All we need is a plan! We can fix this, I can fix this, I can fix this," she muttered to herself, as she paced back and forth.

"Marisa, you can't fix this.." Dean said, and she turned on him.

"I CAN FIX THIS, DEAN! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE, BECAUSE I AM GOING TO FIX THIS!" she screamed.

Dean stood up from the bed and walked over to her, pulling her close to him.

"Why? Why can't I save you? You've saved me so many times, so why can I save you?' she cried, as he held her.

"Why do you want to?" he asked, as he looked down at her tear stained face.

"Because I love you," Marisa said, and that was all he needed to hear.

Marisa pulled away and walked out of the room, to find Sam standing outside his room. Marisa stormed over to him and started hitting his chest.

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T SAY A GODDAMN WORD! YOU KNEW FOR ALL THAT TIME?" she shouted, as Dean came running out.

Dean grabbed Marisa by the waist and pulled her way from Sam.

"STOP!" he shouted, as Marisa glared at him.

"That was such a selfish thing to do! I get that you wanted to save Sam, Dean. I really do. But waht about me? Huh? What about me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish. But I'm okay with that," Dean said, with a shrug.

"Dean.." Sam started, but Dean ignored him.

"You're okay with that? Because I'm not!" Marisa spat, enraged.

"Tough! After everything I've done for this family and you, I think I'm entitled," he said, and Marisa just stared at him.

Before he could say more, Marisa raised her hand and brought it across Dean's face. Sam winced as Dean touched the side of his face that was hit.

"I can't believe you!" Marisa cried, as a new set of tears rolled down her face.

She grabbed the cell phone off the table and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Dialing the number that she knew so well by heart, Marisa put the phone to her ear and waited. Finally, after the fourth ring, they picked up.

"Bobby? It's Marisa,"


	43. Chapter 43

After a long talk with Bobby, who convinced her to stay, Marisa walked back into the room that night. But instead of going back to the room she shared with Dean, Marisa went straight into Sam's room. If she couldn't leave him, she would ignore him. After all, he deserved it. For two whole weeks, Marisa avoided being alone in the same room with Dean, let alone tallk to her.

"There's no way in hell, that I will act like nothing is wrong, Sam," she said, one night, after Sam begged her to just talk to Dean.

Landing in Utah, the living arangements consisted of Dean having is own bed. Marisa and Sam shared the other. Bobby called regularly, asking Sam how their situation was. And it was always the same thing, adding in that Marisa was always tempted to kill Dean in his sleep.

"I think it's safe to say, that Marisa will never talk to Dean again," Sam said, as Bobby sighed.

"Give it some time, I'm sure something big will happen to change her mind," he said, before hanging up.

Three nights after they arrived in Utah, Marisa found herself locked in the bathroom, silently crying. She was in big trouble. Not only didn't she sleep with one of her best friends, she'd also fallen in love with him. But the worst part about it, was that he never said it back. And now, she was locked in the bathroom, crying over another mistake that she made. Marisa knew that it would cause more drama, which seemed to follow her a lot these days.

Clearing her throat, Marisa looked up at the mirror and sighed. She had to do it sooner or later. Sam was out getting dinner, leaving Marisa and Dean alone in the room. Marisa made it her goal to lock herself in the bathroom, while she sat on the edge of the bathtub, as her mistake sat a few feet away from her. Mocking her. _I'm such an idiot, _Marisa thought. Opening the door to the bathroom, Marisa stepped out and shut the door behind her.

Dean was laying on his unmade bed, looking up at the ceiling. When he heard the door close, he sat up and looked over at Marisa. She looked back at him, yet didn't say anything. Finally, she let out a long, shaky sigh. Looking Dean right in the eye, she shook her head.

"Dean, I'm pregnant," she said, as tears rolled down her face.


	44. Chapter 44

When Sam came back from the store across the street, he saw that the Impala was gone. Frowning, he quickly made his way up the stairs to the second floor of the motel. As he walked down the outdoor hallway, he could hear loud sobs coming from their room. He quickened his pace, and quickly let himself into the room, only to find Marisa laying on the floor crying.

Sam set the bags down on the table, and quickly went over to Marisa.

"Marisa, what happened?" he asked, as he helped her off the floor.

Marisa wrapped her arms around Sam and cried into his chest, as he walked her over to the small, table. Sitting her down on one of the chairs, Sam pulled the other so that it was in front of her and sat down.

"Sam, I have to tell you something," she said, as she sobbed.

Rubbing her arms, Sam tried to get her to look at him, but she was so ashamed of herself to even do so.

"Look at me, Marisa. Look at me," Sam said, as he gripped her shoulders.

Marisa looked up at him, "Now, what happened?" he asked.

"Dean and I have been together for almost five months," she said, as she sobbed.

Sam nodded, "Did you two break up?" he asked, a little shocked that his brother and best friend were going out behind his back.

Marisa shook her head, and Sam frowned. If they didn't break up, then why did Dean leave her on the floor crying?

"Then what happened? Why did Dean leave?" he asked, as she grabbed the box of tissues off the table.

"Because I found out that I'm having his kid! That's why, Sammy!" Marisa snapped, before blowing her nose.

Sam sat back in the chair, as his jaw dropped. Pregnant? Dean got Marisa pregnant? Running his hands over his face. This was bad, very bad.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm going to see if I can contact Dean, and find out where he is. Until then, I want you to eat your dinner," he said, standing up.

Once Marisa had her dinner out before her, Sam stepped outside and dialed Dean's cellphone.

"Dean, you better get your ass back to this motel now. How could you walk out on her? She's pregnant with YOUR kid, and you're dying in a year. By the way, thanks for telling me that you two were a happy couple! Finding out that I'm going to be an Uncle in a few months, and that you two are together, was a real nice shock. I'm giving you an hour before I call Bobby and Ellen, who I know for a fact, will kick your ass once she finds out that you ran out on your pregnant girlfriend. An hour Dean," he snapped, before ending the call.

Taking a deep breath, Sam walked back into the room, only to find that Marisa didn't touch her burger at all. He took a seat across from her and sighed, not sure of what to say.

"When did you find out?" he asked, after a few minutes.

"Two months," Marisa said, looking down at her lap.

Sam shook his head, "Why didn't you say anything sooner? You hid it really well," he added, making her shake her head.

Looking up at him, she sighed. "Sam, I wasn't even sure if I was going to keep it. My plan was to not tell him and just get rid of it, while you two were on a hunt or something. Having a baby, while hunting doesn't match, Sam." she said.

"How did you hide the morning sickness? The missed period? Dean's not that stupid when it comes to women, Ris. He knows about the.. you know what.." he said, making a face at the thought of her period.

"I would turn the water on, if I threw up in the bathroom. Or sometimes I'd go outside and do it in the bushes. As for the period, trust me Sam, that wasn't easy to hide. But I did it anyway," she said.

Sam shook his head, "And you called Dean selfish for doing what he did. What you did was selfish, Marisa. Hiding the fact that you're carrying his kid. That's selfish," he sneered.

Marisa's eyes filled with tears, "Sam, I found out during the time where I didn't even know if Dean and I were in this relationship for good. I couldn't find the right moment to tell him! How do you tell someone that you're pregnant, when you're planning to kill a demon? Huh, Sam? What was I supposed to say, "Oh okay Dean, I think using the Colt is a great idea to kill the bastard. Oh and by the way, I'm having your kid!" she shouted.

Sam just looked at her, as she cried.

"That would've been fine," someone said, making them both jump.

Marisa turned around in her chair and saw Dean standing in the doorway of the room. He was holding the keys to the car in one hand, while staring at her with a blank expression.

Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket, "I'm going for a drive, you two need to talk this over," he said, standing up.

Grabbing the keys from Dean, Sam walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	45. Chapter 45

Marisa sat on the edge of one of the beds, while Dean stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He had been in the room for only five minutes, and Marisa was unsure of what would happen.

"I'm surprised that you're back, " Marisa said, as she pulled her legs up onto the bed.

"Really?" he asked, and she looked up at him.

"Well yeah. Isn't this something that you normally do? Something big happens in one of your "relationships" that you just run out and never come back?" she snapped.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Don't start," he warned.

"Don't start?" Marisa asked, as she stood up from the bed

"I tell you that I'm pregnant, and all you could say was, "What do you want me to do about it?" and then you just up and leave. You know what I want you to do about this?" she asked, standing before him.

Dean didn't answer, so Marisa continued. "I want you to stop being an asshole and bringing up the fact that you're going to die in a year. We get it Dean! So you can stop adding it on after every goddman thing you say,"

"That doesn't answer what I'm going to do with you," he said, and Marisa shook her head.

"You know what hurts the most, Dean? I tell you that I love you, and you don't say anything about it! Other than the fact that you didn't tell me about your trade, that really hurt," she said, before she pushed past him.

Dean turned around and watched as Marisa stood with her back towards him, against the sink

"I was going to get rid of it, you know? Didn't even plan on telling you about it, but for some reason, I changed my mind. I was so stupid enought to think that maybe you acutally wanted to be with me, and to spend the rest of your life with me. So I hid everything from you and Sam, waiting for the right moment to tell you. I thought that after we killed the demon, everything would be normal. But obviously, that didn't happen," Marisa said, as she looked up at him in the mirror.

"And now, you're dying and I'm going to be alone. Yeah I'll have Sam and Bobby, but we don't know if that's really Sam out there. And they aren't you," she said, before she began to cry.

Dean walked into the bathroom and Marisa turned around to face him. She threw her arms around him and cried.

"A year isn't enough, Dean. I want a lifetime. I just want you and not a memory of what could've been, "she said, as Dean held her.

"I'm so tired, Ris. I don't know what it is. It's like the light at the end of the tunnel, " he said, and Marisa grunted.

"That's not funny," she said, and Dean nodded.

"You're right, it's not. But I have a year to live, and I'm feeling great. I don't want to dwell and let it go by without doing anything. I have one whole year to be with you, Sam and our baby. It's not enough, but it's the best I can do," he said.

Marisa leaned back and Dean brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, before kissing her softly.

"So we're doing this?" she asked, and Dean nodded.

"What can I say? You've got me whipped," he said, making her smile in the last two weeks.

"Dean, how romantic of you," she said, shaking her head.

Dean picked her up and sat her down on the counter, "You do. But I guess that's the price I have to pay to be with you," he said, and she smirked.

"Dean, is that your way of saying that you love me?" Marisa asked.

Dean nodded, "Yes. I love you and I love that you've got me whipped," he said.


	46. Chapter 46

When Marisa woke up the next morning, she found herself alone in bed. Rolling over, she saw Sam sitting on his bed, looking at her.

"Hey," Marisa said, as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as she looked at the clock on the night table.

"Tired," Marisa said, as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sam smirked, "I can see that you two worked everything out," he said, standing up.

Marisa blushed, "I guess you can say that. I mean, I'm obviously laying in this bed," she said, as the bathroom door opened.

"Shower is all yours, Sammy," Dean said, as he walked over to the bed.

Marisa cleared her throat and looked away from Dean, as he stood there dressed only in a towel. Sam shook his head and grabbed his clothes, quickly running into the bathroom.

"I'll make sure to take a long one!" he shouted, before he turned the water on in the shower.

Marisa giggled as Dean started getting dressed, crawling towards the end of the bed. Standing up, Marisa walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed his arm.

"I guess we're leaving, huh?" she asked, as Dean pulled a shirt over his head.

"Bobby called earlier and found us a sighting. Somewhere in Ohio. Said he'd meet us there, in three days," he said, as he finished getting dressed.

Marisa nodded and went to her bag and pulled out some clothes, changing quickly. Dean sat down on the edge of their bed and pulled his shoes on.

"No shower?" he asked, making her smirk.

"I took one last night, remember?" she asked, and he grinned.

"Oh, that shower," he said, with a nod.

Marisa had a hard time zipping up her jeans, for they were a little too snug. Going over to the bed, she laid herself down and zipped them up. Dean looked at her and she sighed.

"I'm getting fat, Dean," she whined, as he helped her up.

"Is that what the women are calling it now? Fat? I thought you girls called it pregnant or "knocked up"?" he asked, as stripped off her jeans.

"Well, I'm sure as hell wont tell people I have a "bun in the oven" " she said, pulling a loose-fitting summer dress over her head.

Slipping her feet into a pair of flip flops, Marisa grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair, before pulling it back into a loose ponytail. Once Sam came out of the bathroom, they finally loaded the car and checked out, before hitting the road. Instead of sitting in the back, Marisa sat inbetween Dean and Sam.

Life was good. For now.


	47. Chapter 47

Marisa walked out of the bathroom dressed in a form-fitting shirt, and lacy boyshort panties. Blasting her i-pod, she danced over to her bag, dropping her clothes on top. Dean was still in the other room talking to Sam. Marisa went over to the bed and pulled the sheets down, before fluffing the pillows.

Dean walked into the room seconds later, and stood against the doorframe, watching her dance. When Marisa turned around, she let out yelp and dropped her ipod.

Smirking, Dean shut the door and walked over to her. Picking up the ipod, he turned it off and took their earbuds and placed them on the table next to the bed.

"You scared me," she said, as Dean wrapped his arms around her waist.

Dean picked her up and gently laid her across the bed, before he laid ontop of her. Marisa giggled as he kissed her neck, moving his hands up her shirt.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look, when you dance?" he asked, making her moan softly.

"N-no," she said, letting out a shaky sigh.

Dean's hand traveled down her stomach and under the waistband of her underpants, and Marisa's breathing hitched. As Dean pleasured her below the belt, Marisa bucked her hips and moaned, as Dean kissed her. Suddenly, without warning, Marisa pushed Dean off her and ran into the bathroom.

"Ris?" he called out, confused at what just happened.

The sound of Marisa retching, quickly sent Dean into the bathroom. Marisa was kneeling in front of the toilet, her head over the bowl, puking. Dean stood behind her and pulled her hair back with one hand, while rubbing her back with the other. Marisa gasped, and threw up again. Dean grabbed a towel off the rack and knelt down next to her, wincing at the smell of vomit.

Marisa looked at him, as he wiped her mouth and face with the towel.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she said, as he cleaned off her face.

"Don't be," Dean said, as she moaned softly.

Once Marisa was sure that she'd finish puking, Dean stood her up and walked her over to the sink. As Marisa brushed her teeth, Dean flushed the toilet and wiped the vomit off the edge of the toilet. Setting the towel down on the counter, Dean walked Marisa to the bed. Climbing in, Dean pulled the covers up and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, as Marisa laid down.

"Water. And a bucket," she said, sadly.

Dean got her a glass of water and brought the garbage can from the bathroom out to the bed. Placing it down on the floor next to herside, Dean handed Marisa the glass. She took a long sip, before handing it back to him.

Laying back down, Marisa pouted.

"I really wanted to have sex, and now I ruined it for you," she said, as Dean climbed into bed next to her.

"We can always go at it tomorrow. I know how grumpy you get without your wake up call," he said, as she giggled.

Kissing her cheek, he reached over and turned the lamp off. Settling back down next to her, Dean wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed the back of her neck. Marisa rolled over and laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes and sighed.

"If I throw up on you, will you be mad?'" she asked, making him chuckle.

She giggled as well, "As much as I love you, the last thing I want is for you to throw up on me," he said.


	48. Chapter 48

For the rest of the drive to Ohio, Marisa whined and complained about how hot it was. It was the middle of August, and parts of the country were going through a heat wave. And being pregnant during that time, wasn't the best. Dean stopped during a bathroom break, and bought several bottles of water, while Marisa changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a bathing suit top.

"Dean, can you pass up a water?" Marisa asked, as she sat in the backseat.

Dean reached for the bottle that was in one of the cup holders and passed it back, keeping his eyes on the road. Marisa had both windows down in the back, while using a small hand held fan to keep her cool. Wiping the sweat off the back of her neck with a shirt, Marisa unscrewed the top of the bottle off. Taking a long sip, Marisa sat back against the seat and sighed. The heat and morning sickness did not go well for Marisa, who would become violently sick during the day.

"How you doing back there, Princess?" Dean asked, as he lowered the music.

Marisa grunted, "Horrible," she said.

Sam shifted in front seat, and sat up, pulling his own shirt over his head. Dean made a face, and opened his window more.

"Sam, you smell," he said, inching closer to the window.

"So do you," Marisa said, as she put her feet up on the back seat.

Another hour had passed, when Dean looked back up at the rear view mirror.

"How do you feel now?'" he asked, and Marisa moaned.

"Dean, I feel like shit. My breasts are swollen, and hardly fit in this top. I feel fat all over. My insides feel like they're being twisted around, and my throat feels as if a knife's been scratching it. On top of that, I feel like I've been thrown out a window. So stop asking me how I feel," she snapped.

Dean looked at Sam, who quickly looked away. This wasn't Sam's fault. It was Dean's fault. He was the reason why she was feeling horrible, he got her pregnant afterall. Looking back at Marisa through the mirror, he nodded.

"Okay. I wont ask again," he said, and Marisa sighed.

It took them another two hours until they finally reached their destination. Bobby was waiting for them outside of a cabin. Dean cut the engine and they all climbed out of the car, and into the hot sun. Bobby took one look at Sam and Marisa and began to laugh, making them glare.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but there ain't no beach here," he said, as Marisa rolled down the waistband of her shorts. Bobby took notice of the fullness of her stomach, which was once flat a two months previously.

"Sam's trying out for Chip N' Dales," Dean said, and Bobby began to laugh again.

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean laughed, "Just kidding. So what's going on, Bobby? Why are we here?" he asked, as Marisa leaned against the car.

As Bobby filled Sam and Dean in with the case, Marisa bent over with her hands on her knees. Suddenly the ground became shakey, making her breathe heavily. Her head began to spin, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. Without warning, Marisa fell over, hitting her head hard on the ground.

Sam, Dean and Bobby looked back at the source of noise, and began to shout.

"MARISA!" Dean shouted, running to her side.

Turning her onto her back, Dean saw a large cut on the side of her head. Blood was trailing out of her nose, and her skin felt clammy.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Sam asked, turning to Bobby.

"About, thirty minutes in," he said, looking at Marisa in shock.

Dean picked Marisa up off the ground and Sam quickly pushed the passenger seat back up. Setting Marisa down in the car, Sam went around and got in behind the driver's side.

"Bobby, you go first. I'll follow you, we have to hurry," Dean said, as he got into the car.

Bobby quickly ran to his car and got in, pulling out onto the main road. Dean started the Impala, and peeled out off the dirt path, and turned the car around, following Bobby.


	49. Chapter 49

When Marisa woke up hours later, all she could see were white walls. _I'm dead, _was her first thought, until she heard someone being paged. Turning her head to the side, she found Dean sitting in a chair next to her. He was leaning back in the hard plastic chair, sleeping. Marisa looked down at her hands, and saw the IV attached to her left. Then she looked at the ID bracelet on her wrist and began to panic.

"Dean! Dean!" she shouted, making him jump a mile high.

He looked around and saw Marisa freaking out, and quickly got up. Sitting down next to her, he took her hand and held it.

"Hey, I'm right here," he said, putting his other hand on her shoulder.

Marisa blinked a few times, as she hyperventlated. She was in a hospital, for reasons she did not know. Remembering the baby, she clutched her stomach, with her eyes wide.

Did I-" she started, but Dean cut her off.

"No, you didn't lose the baby," he said.

Marisa closed her eyes and sighed, glad to hear that she was still pregnant.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

Marisa shook her head, "I don't know, confused. My head is killing me, though. What the hell happened?" she asked, rubbing the side of her head.

"Well, I'm not sure. You were standing and when I turned around you were on the ground, out cold. You hit your head, so that's why you have the headache. When they took you in, they ran a couple tests. Doctor came to the conclusion that you're severly dehydrated. I guess between the heat and being sick, it took a toll on you," he said.

Marisa looked at Dean and saw the fear and worry in his eyes for the first time, in her life. Opening her arms, Dean moved forward and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I was so worried, Ris. About you and the baby. I've never been so scared before in my life, I thought I lost you both," he said, as she rubbed his back.

There was a knock at the door, and both Marisa and Dean looked up. Sam and Bobby were standing in the doorway, both smiling. Marisa couldn't help but smile back, as they walked into the room.

"Hi guys!" she said, as they walked over to her bed. Sam bent down and kissed her forehead, as Bobby stood at the foot of her bed.

"We got you something. I hope it makes you feel some what better," Sam said, making Marisa giggle.

Dean snorted, as Sam pulled a teddy bear from behind his back. Marisa giggled and took the bear from him and hugged it.

"Aww, thank you!" she said, as Dean chuckled as she hugged the bear.

When the doctor came in to check on Marisa and the baby, Sam and Bobby went out into the hall, while Dean stood at Marisa's side, holding her hand.

"That was quite a fall you had, Miss Ryan, " the doctor said, as she skimmed through Marisa's chart.

Marisa snorted, "Tell me about it, I'll probably have this headache for weeks," she said.

The doctor smiled and continued reading, "You're 16 1/2 weeks pregnant, correct?" she asked, looking up at the young couple.

"Yes, I am," Marisa confirmed.

"Any symptoms?" the doctor asked.

"Swollen breasts, puking every few minutes, peeing a gallon a day.." Marisa counted off, and the doctor laughed.

"Okay, I'll have the nurse check your IV, and I'll come back in two hours to check on you. I think it would be best if we kept you here overnight for observation. Nothing major, I just want you to have enough fluids in your system, before I let you outside again," the doctor said, writing a few things down on the chart.

Marisa groaned, while Dean thanked the doctor. Once she left, Marisa sighed.

"I have to stay here?" she whined, as Sam and Bobby walked back into the room.

"Why?" Sam asked, sitting near the window.

"They want to make sure she's fully hydrated, before going back outside again," Dean said, as Marisa sulked.

"What about the hunt?" she asked, looking at him.

"What about it?" Dean asked, frowning.

Marisa rolled her eyes, "Wel, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Sam and Bobby looked at Dean, who simply smiled.

"_We- _as in myself, Sammy and Bobby are going to do the job. You, my dear, will rest like a good girl," he said.

Marisa groaned in defeat, while Sam laughed. Dean patted Marisa on the arm, while she grumbled.

"Do you think it's a good idea for all of us to leave, though?" Bobby asked, with a frown.

"How about, you smuggle me out? That would be even cooler!" Marisa said, with a huge grin.

Dean shook his head, "Sorry, no can do," he said.

"Deannnnnnnn!! I don't want to be here all night, while you guys go running out there!" she whined, hitting the thin matress with her hands.

"I'll stay with her," Bobby offered and Dean nodded.

"See, Bobby will keep you company," Dean said, and Marisa glared at him.

Sam and Bobby excused themselves, knowing that Dean was going to get yelled at. As soon as the door clicked shut, Marisa began to yell.

"Dean Winchester, I am pregnant! Not disabled!" she shrieked, as Dean stood there.

"Marisa Ryan, I don't care! You're staying in this hospital bed," he stated, and she groaned.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Because I said so, that's why. That's my kid your growing in there, so you're gonna be a good girl and take care of it," he said, pointing to her growing stomach.

Marisa made a face, and Dean leaned down to kiss her.

"We'll be back later, if not, tomorrow morning to get you and Bobby," he said, walking towards the door.

Calling Sam and Bobby back in, Marisa sighed in defeat. Sam gave her a sympathetic look and she shrugged.

"If anything happens, call one of us," Dean said, as Bobby took a seat next to the bed.

"Will do. Just be careful, both of you," he said, as Sam waved goodbye to them.

"Marisa?" Dean said, and she glared at him.

"What?" she snapped, and he smirked.

"I love you, too," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'm fond of you, too," Marisa answered, as Dean shook his head in amusement.

"Be good," he said, before closing the door behind him.

Marisa let out a sigh, and laid back in her bed. It would be a long night.


	50. Chapter 50

The next morning, Marisa woke up to find Dean and Sam in the doorway of her hospital room. Bobby as asleep in the unoccupied bed near the window, after staying awake until 3:30 in the morning, when Dean had called to say that the hunt went well.

Marisa yawned and smiled, "Hi guys," she said softly, as Sam and Dean walked into the room.

Dean leaned down and kissed her, before she yawned again. Sam went to Bobby to wake him up, as Dean sat down on Marisa's bed.

"Feeling, okay?" he asked, as she rolled onto her back.

Marisa put one arm behind her head, while the other rested on her stomach. She nodded and Dean smiled, looking over at Sam and Bobby.

"We're going to get coffee. Marisa, do you want anything?" Sam asked, as they walked towards the door.

"Clothes. And maybe a doctor to discharge me?" she asked, making the three men laugh.

"I'll get a doctor," Sam said, before he left the room.

Dean pointed to the bag on the chair, "I have clothes for you. Real clothes, though. None of this wearing your bikini top, so that other men can gape at you," Dean said, making her laugh.

"Wow Dean, I never took you for the possessive type over a girl," she said, as the doctor came in to check on her.

Three hours later, Marisa was dressed and discharged from the hospital. She had strict orders from the doctor about staying out of the sun, drinking a lot of fluids and to see an OBGYN when she hit the fourth month period.

"Now, you better do what this doctor said, Marisa. I'm serious," Dean said, as they drove out of town.

Sam chuckled, as Marisa sighed. Now Dean was going to be very protective over her and watch her every move.

"Okay, Dean," she said, rolling down the windows in the back.

"And I think we should start discussing what we're gonna do with you and the hunts," he continued, as Marisa groaned.

"Dean, I get it! Shit, what's next? Are you gonna ban junkfood from me?" she asked, as Sam laughed.

"No, should I? Is that bad for babies?" he asked, looking at Sam, who shrug.

"Dude, don't look at me. I've never gotten anyone pregnant before," he said, shaking his head.

"Dean, just be quiet and drive the damn car," Marisa said, before laying down across the back seat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of September, Marisa was starting to show much more. By then, she was twenty-two weeks along in her pregnancy. The morning sickness stopped, yet it didn't stop Marisa from expressing all her other changes she was going through. Gaining weight was the hardest part, and she expressed it daily, if not by every second of the day. She began to wear Dean's shirts, with the idea that people would call her fat as they walked through town. It annoyed Dean greatly, when Marisa put herself down, and had to remind her constantly that she wasn't fat.

The plus side to this pregnancy, was Marisa's high sex drive. She couldn't keep her hands-or lips- off of Dean. He felt bad for, Sam, who had to spend some nights in the car.

Marisa was sitting at the computer one evening, as Sam and Dean cleaned up after a hunt.

"You know, our baby weighs close to a pound," Marisa said, looking up from the computer screen.

Dean dropped the towel on the floor and threw his clothes into the dirty laundry bag, "Really?" he asked.

Marisa nodded, as she read the information off the many pregnancy sites she kept returning too.

"Yeah, and it can also hear our conversations more clearly," she said, and Dean shot her a look.

"It can hear us?" he asked, looking quiet frightened.

Marisa nodded, "Yeah, it can," she said, frowning.

Dean shook his head, "My kid can hear me talking dirty to it's mother. Oh my god, it can hear you talking dirty to me!" he said, pointing to his girlfriend.

She giggled and continued reading off the facts, "The eyelids and eybrows are fully formed and the finger nails have grown to the end of it's fingers. If we're having a boy, his family jewles have started the descend to the scrotum and primitive sperm has formed and he is starting to produce testosterone.." she said, skimming through.

Dean smiled, "What do you mean "if we're having a boy"? I know for a fact that we're having a boy," he said, as Marisa turned the laptop off.

Getting up, she walked over to the bed and climbed in.

"I don't care what we have, as long as it's healthy," she said, as Dean climbed into bed next to her.

Marisa turned out the lamp, and they both settled down under the sheets.

"But deep down, you want it to be a boy," Dean said, breaking the silence moments later.


	51. Chapter 51

"Remind me to never read my kid fairy tales," Dean said, as he and Sam locked up for the night.

It was mid-October, and the trio was in Maple Springs, NY. After a re-inactment of the "Three Little Pigs" and "Hansel and Gretel," they arrived in town to stop "Little Red Riding Hood", "Cinderella," and "Snow White" form having unhappy endings. When Marisa learned that Hansel and Gretel was once again repeated, she decided to stay behind in the motel.

"After this, I don't think I want to hear about another fairy tale," Sam said, as he pulled the curtains shut.

Marisa was asleep in bed, after demanding that the boys tell her about the case. Upset that she missed it, she was also glad to lay around and do nothing all day. Dean climbed into bed, careful to wake her, and sighed.

At two o'clock on the dot, Sam quietly got dressed and took the Colt out of Dean's bag. Sitting down on his bed, he glanced at his brother and best friend as they slept. He knew what he had to do. It was the right thing. Not only was he going to save Dean from dying, he would also save Marisa from heartbreak and raising a child without a father. With a sigh, Sam stood up and grabbed the keys off the table and walked out of the room.

The next morning, Dean awoken to find Sammy gone. Looking to the clock on the night stand, he saw that it was half past nine. Marisa was laying on her side, snoring lightly. Dean chuckled and kissed her lightly on the forehead, before getting up to go to the bathroom. When he walked out, Marisa was now on her back, with one knee bent. She had one arm behind her head, and the other was clutching Dean's pillow to her chest.

"She took my pillow," he said, as he climbed back into bed.

Marisa shifted and yawned, before rolling back onto her side. It was hard now, to get in comfortable position for bed. No longer able to sleep on her stomach, she had find ways to keep her lower back from going numb in the middle of the night. Even though she tried, it never worked. Marisa would always wake up with either a stiff neck, or sore back. In the end, she would always beg Dean to rub the knots out.

As Dean mangaged to pull his pillow out from Marisa's grasp, the sound of the Impala could be heard. Dean sat up and frowned, wondering why Sam took the car. Seconds later, Sam was opening the door quietly, trying to sneak back into the room. He stepped in, oblivious to the fact that Dean was awake and sitting up, watching him. Sam shut the door and locked it, before turning around. He jumped back, when he saw Dean staring at him.

"Have fun?" Dean asked, quiet enough so that Marisa wouldn't wake up.

Sam dropped his bag on the floor and nodded, "Yeah," he said.

Walking over to his bag, Sam grabbed a pair of sweat pants and went into the bathroom, changing quickly. When he came back out, Dean was still sitting up.

"Where did you go?" Dean asked, as Sam climbed back into his bed.

"For a drive. I had to clear my head," he lied, and Dean nodded.

"At nine in the morning?" he asked, as Sam laid down.

"I woke up at six and couldn't go back to sleep, what the hell do you want from me?" Sam snapped, as Dean held his hands up.

"Sorry! Just leave a note next time, okay?" he asked, as Sam rolled his eyes.

Marisa began to stir, kicking her leg up in the air. "Shhhh," she hissed, before putting her leg back down.

Sam and Dean both looked at each other, before laughing silently. Marisa's rolled onto her other side, with her back facing Sam. Dean laid down and pulled his girlfriend closer to him, as she finally settled against his chest. As Sam laid in his own bed, he replayed the event that took place hours before. He'd killed the crossroads demon, afer informing him that she didn't hold the contract to Dean's life. That killing her wouldn't end the contract. She also said that her boss was very keen on keeping Dean's soul, and wouldn't let it go. But in a fit of rage, he shot her anyway. It may have been a stupid thing to do, but Sam couldn't fight the urge. He wanted to kill the demon for even taken Dean's life, and giving it to her boss.

With a sigh, he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Time would only tell, if what he did would lead him closer to saving Dean.


	52. Chapter 52

It was hard to believe fast time was going. It was two days before Christmas, and it was the first anniversary of Gracie's death. As the date got closer and closer, Marisa became less like herself. She spent most of her time sleeping or watching television, as Sam and Dean went on hunts. Even with Christmas coming up, Marisa's mood didn't change.

"I don't want to celebrate it this year," she said, when Dean told her about his idea to convice Sam to do the whole tree and presents with the speical dinner.

Dean knew that Marisa was upset about the upcoming anniversary of her mother's death. But what he didn't know, was that it wasn't the main reason why Marisa was in her bad mood. It would be the last Christmas that Dean would celebrate. He wouldn't be there next year, to celebrate the hoilday with his child. His child's first Chirstmas without a father.

Along with Marisa, Sam was also in a bad mood. He too found it hard that it would be the last time he'd ever celebrate anything with Dean. But with emotional issues put aside, Dean and Sam were going on another hunt. They were investigating a series of murders, where the victims were being pulled up through the chimney. After Sam did some research, he discovered that they were deaing with a type of anti-Santa, a demon with roots in pagan lore.

Again, Marisa was stuck in the motel, but she didn't care. It gave her more time to watch television. She spent most of Christmas Eve, alone, as Dean and Sam did their work. In the course of 12 hours, Marisa managed to watch an entire season of America's Next Top Model on VH1. By the time the boys came back, Marisa was passed out on the couch, and woke up the next moring alone in bed.

By 8:30, Dean and Sam returned, bloody and bruised. As Marisa tended to their injuries, she learned that an elderly couple were the ones behind the murders. They were a Pagan couple, who decorated their house from head to toe in Christmas decorations.

"Pagan gods my ass," Dean said, as Sam told Marisa what happened.

"They took his nail! That's disgusting!" Marisa said, as she held Sam's hand in her own.

"They almost took my tooth!" Dean said, trying to get some sympathy.

Marisa went over to him and patted his head, "My poor baby," she cooed, pouting.

After they both cleaned up and changed their clothes, Marisa went into the shower, while Dean went out for a bit. When Marisa came out of the bathroom, dressed in clean pajamas, Sam had decorated the table. A small tree was lit up, with a banner that read "Merry Christmas" in red and green letters.

"Oh, Sam!" Marisa said, as she walked over to him.

Sam smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, "Merry Christmas," he said.

Marisa smiled and hugged him, "Merry Christmas," she replied, watching as Sam mixed some alcohol into the eggnogg.

Dean walked in seconds later, and looked at the display before him. Closing the door, Sam smiled a bit and handed him a glass of eggnogg. Dean took it, and looked around.

"Wow," he said, not sure of what else to say.

Then he took a sip and winced, at the strong taste of alcohol. Sam and Marisa laughed, and they held their glasses up. Toasting to each other, they all took sips from their glasses.

"I hate that I can't drink any of that. I'm stuck with boring old apple juice," Marisa said, looking down at her glass.

After exchanging gifts, which Marisa had none to give out, they all sat around. Dean looked at his watch, and put his glass down on the table.

"Marisa, go get dressed," he said, standing up.

Marisa groaned, "Why? I'm comfortable in my pajamas!" she said.

Dean sighed, "Fine, get your coat then! You too, Sam!" he said, standing up to get his own.

Sam and Marisa grabbed their coats, and they made their way into the car. Throughout the ride, Marisa kept asking what was going on.Finally, after a while, Dean pulled into a parking lot of a small church and cut the engine. Getting out of the car, Marisa looked at the church, then at Dean.

"Dean, when did you start going to church?'" she asked, confused.

Sam laughed, and walked ahead, leaving them both standing by the car. Dean leaned against the car, and pulled Marisa over to him. He looked at her for a moment, and just smiled. She smiled up at him, and he began to chuckle. 

"Dean, you're creeping me out. What's gotten into you?" she asked, as he ran his fingers through her damp hair.

"I love you," he said, making her smile even more.

"I love you, too," she replied, blushing a little as she said it.

"I brought you here, because I couldn't think of a proper Christmas present," he said, and Marisa laughed.

"So you bought me a church? Dean, thank you, but you know I don't go to church," she said, shaking her head.

Dean smiled, "I didn't buy you a church," he said.

Marisa frowned, "Then why are we at a church?" she asked, confused.

"I brought you here because, I, Dean Winchester, want you to be my wife," he said,

Marisa's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide, and Dean smiled at her reaction. When the words finally sunk in, Marisa finally found her voice and spoke.

"Are you serious?" she asked, grabbing his hands.

Dean nodded, "It just makes sense. You're giving me the greatest gift any man could ask for, and I couldn't even begin to think of what I would give you. But over the last few weeks, it finally came to me. I want to give you my last name. I want the whole world to know, that you are Marisa Anne Winchester," he said.

Marisa began to cry as he spoke, and he kissed her forehead.

"So what do you say? Will you be my wife?" he asked, holding her face in his hands.

Marisa nodded, sobbing harder. Dean laughed and kissed her on the lips, before hugging her.

Then taking her by the hand, they started towards the chuch, and Dean gave Sam the thumbs up.

"SHE SAID YES!" he shouted, as Sam laughed.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Dean looked down at Marisa and smiled. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Together, they walked into the church and down to the alter. Dressed in her silly pajamas, Marisa finally became a Winchester.


	53. Chapter 53

Dean and Marisa laid in bed, wide awake in the early morning hours. After a quick ceremony, Marisa was pronounced as Mrs.Dean Winchester, and they went on their merry way. After returning to the motel, Sam decided it would be a good idea to get another room, hinting that the newlyweds needed some "alone time". And they sure did. Only being a wife for four hours, Marisa still couldn't believe that it actually happened.

"I can't believe we're married," she said, as Dean wrapped his arms around her bare body.

"I can't believe you said yes," he replied, with a chuckle.

Marisa smiled, as he kissed her forehead.Snuggling deeper into his embrace, Marisa rested her head on his shouldeer. Suddenly, she felt a wave of sadness come over her. Dean ran his hand up and down her back, and kissed her forehead again.

"Whatca thinking about?" he asked, as she laid there in his arms.

"I was thinking about how nice it would've been to have our parents there. Our mothers would crazy over a quickie wedding," she said, with a laugh.

Dean smiled at the tought, knowing how Mary and Gracie would be. "They'd probably force us to wait and plan out a whole thing for us. You in a dress. Me in a tux." he said, laughing.

Marisa giggled,"I guess they'd have a hard time, getting you out of that leather jacket," she said,

Dean chuckled, "But, I wouldn't change or wedding for anything. I'm glad we did it the way we did," she said, in all seriousness.

Later that morning, after a short nap, Dean and Marisa both showered and dressed for the day. Packing up their bags, Dean carried them out to the car and placed them in the backseat. Then he went down to Sam's room, while Marisa checked to see if they'd forgotten anything. After the room was check, Marisa grabbed her jacket and headed out to the car. Sam and Dean walked out seconds later, as Marisa got ready to climb in the backseat.

But Sam stopped her, when Dean popped the trunk open.

"I'll sit in the back. You shouldn't be climbing back there," he said, as he threw his bag in the back.

Marisa smiled, "Are you sure? What about your legs?" she asked.

"What about them?" Sam asked, as he pushed the driver's seat forward.

"Well, they're freakishly long. Wont they cramp up?" Marisa asked.

Sam gaped at her, while Dean laughed. Glaring at her, Sam shook his head.

"You're lucky you're pregnant. I would've kicked your ass for saying that," he said, as he climbed in the back.

Dean pushed the driver's seat back once Sam was in, and laughed even more.

"You wouldn't. She'd kick yours," he said, as he walked Marisa around to the driver's side.

Opening the door, Marisa climbed into the frontseat, and turned around to face Sam. She giggled as Sam rolled his eyes. Dean shut the door and walked back around to the driver's side and got in. After an hour on the road, Marisa had fallen asleep, covered in her jacket and a blanket. Sam was laying across the backseat, reading a book. Dean looked up in the rear-view mirror, and smirked.

"How are you're freakishly long legs, Sammy?" he asked, as Sam sighed.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"Bitch," Dean shot back.

They went at this for several more minutes.

"BITCH!"

"JERK!"

"ASSHOLES!"

Sam and Dean both stopped, with their mouths wide open, and looked at Marisa. She had her head against the seat, and she was glaring at her husband. Dean smiled softly, and patted her knee.

"Sorry, honey," he said, as Sam snorted.

"Whipped," he coughed, before returning back to his book.

When they finally reached their destination, Marisa was passed out in the seat. Sam got a room, while Dean carefully and quietly took the blanket and jacket off of Marisa. When Sam returned, Dean carefully took Marisa out of the car, and carried her to the room. As Dean went into the bedroom he and Marisa would share, Sam went into his own. Setting his bag down on the bed, Sam pulled off his jacket and yawned.

"Hello Sam,"

Sam quickly turned around and shook his head, "What are you doing here Ruby?" he asked, as the blonde giggled.

Ruby stood up from her chair and walked over to him, "I have some news," she said, before sitting down on the edge of Sam's bed.

Sam looked to the bedroom door, and heard Dean talking to Marisa.

"Shh, go back to sleep," Dean said, as Marisa groaned.

Closing the door, Sam turned around to face Ruby, "Well? Did you find a way?" he asked.


	54. Chapter 54

As Marisa's due date came closer and closer, Dean began to panic more and more. He and Sam decided it would be best, if they started heading towards Bobby's place. Bobby was more then happy to have them at his house, and got the two extra bedrooms ready for them. Dean also had Bobby look for the best OBGYN in the area, for when Marisa went into labor. When they arrived at Bobby's two weeks after New Years, Marisa was getting frustrated and paranoid as the days went by.

During this same time, Sam was meeting Ruby in the yard late a night, to go over their plans to save Dean. He didn't tell Bobby about what Ruby had told him, and what they were planning on doing. It couldn't risk Bobby telling Dean, and then having Dean stop him. Sam didn't want to worry Dean, since he was busy worrying about Marisa.

"Dean, I swear to god! Ask me again how I'm feeling, and I will shoot you!" Marisa swore, as Dean asked if she wanted to lay down.

Dean held his hands up, "Okay! I was just askin! You looked uncomfortable sitting like that," he said, making her laugh.

"I am uncomfortable,Dean! I have a human sitting on my bladder, kicking my kidney's and other body organs. How do you think I'd feel? Amazing?" she asked.

Dean took a seat next to her on the bed, and she sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just can't wait to get this kid out of me," she said, desparation filling her voice.

"I can't wait either," Dean said, putting his hands behind his head.

"We never talked about baby names, you know?" Marisa asked, looking over at him.

Dean looked at her and she smiled, "Are you asking to have a conversation about baby names?" Dean asked.

Marisa nodded and Dean laughed, "Okay, then. Let's hear 'em," he said.

"Okay, so I was thinking. For a girl, Piper Margo and for a boy Hunter Paul, " she said, with a smile.

Dean on the other hand, shook his head, "No," he said.

Marisa groaned, "Oh come on, Dean! Why not?" she asked, as he laid down.

"Because, Piper Margo sounds like an old woman's name. And Hunter Paul? No way in hell!" he said, as Marisa tried to lay down as well.

As Dean helped her out, Marisa groaned.

"Do you have any names in mind?" she asked, as Dean laid back down.

"Not really. We could name it Dean Jr," he suggested.

Marisa snorted, "You can't name a girl, Dean Jr. That's so wrong," she said, laughing.

"Yes you can!" said Dean, making her laugh some more.

"How about we wait until the baby is born?" she asked, and Dean sighed.

"Fine," he said.

Marisa leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, before laying her head back down. Dean sat up and got off the bed.

"I'm going to steal Sam's computer and find some baby names," he said, walking over to the door.

Marisa laughed out loud, "Dean! I thought we were waiting?" she asked, as Dean turned around.

Shrugging, he opened the bedroom door. "I just want to get some ideas!" he said.

"Okay! But I will not agree to any of them," she said, as Dean walked out of the bedroom.


	55. Chapter 55

Marisa sat at the table in Bobby's kitchen, watching as her husband and brother-in-law got ready to leave the house. Dean looked over at his wife, and saw the look of sadness on her face.

"We wont be gone for long," he said, pulling his jacket on.

"Why can't Sammy just go get food?" Marisa asked, pouting.

"Hey!" Sam cried.

Marisa grinned sheepishly, "I love you, Sammy. But, do you really need a babysitter?" she asked.

Sam took the grocery list off the table and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Dean and Marisa behind. Marisa sighed, and dropped her head on the table.

"I didn't mean to say that, " she mumbled, as Dean knelt down before her.

"If Sammy can take a few punches, I'm sure he can take on a moody pregnant woman," he said, rubbing her leg.

Marisa sat up and sighed, "Just don't take too long, okay?" she asked.

Dean nodded and stood up, kissing her softly. "We'll be back before you know it," he said.

Picking up the keys, Dean followed his brother outside to the car. Marisa stood up and winced at the shooting pain in her lower back. The pains kept her up the entire night before, finally forcing her out of bed at 6:30 in the morning. Not wanting to send Dean into a panic, Marisa hid her pain throughout breakfast. The last thing she need, was Dean to freak out and send her into a full blown panic attack.

An hour after Dean and Sam left, Marisa found herself sitting on the old sofa in Bobby's livingroom. Twenty minutes before, Bobby announced that he would be in the shed, if she needed anything. Standing up from the sofa, Marisa carried her empty glass to the kitchen and set it on the counter. As she stood in front of the sink, Marisa looked out the back window and sighed. Then, without any warning, a sharp pain came shooting across her belly. Marisa clutched the edge of the counter, bending over slightly.

When the pain stopped, Marisa stood up straighter and tried to shake off the horribe feeling. Moving away from the sink, Marisa started towards the table, her body set off another sharp pain. Marisa cried out, knocking the glass off the counter. Bent over and breathing hard, Marisa realized that she was having contractions. Reaching for the phone on the counter, Marisa lowered herself on the floor and started dialing.

After a few rings, Dean finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Dean, I need you to come home," Marisa said, as she rested her head against the cabinets

"Why? What's wrong?" Dean asked, as a beeping sound could be heard in the background.

Marisa clutched the phone in her hand, "JUST HURRY!" she hissed, through clentched teeth.

Before Dean could respond, Marisa hung up the phone and closed her eyes. She sat there on the floor, for what felt like hours, when she heard the Impala pulling up outside. The sound of the doors slamming, and feet running up the porch, set Marisa at some ease. The screen door creeked open, and Marisa heard them running through the house. Dean was the first to come into the kitchen. When he saw Marisa sitting on the floor, he quickly ran to herside and knelt down beside her.

"What happened?" he asked, as Marisa grabbed onto his hand.

"I had these pains," she said, as Sam looked around.

"Where's Bobby?" he asked, as Marisa looked up at him.

"Out back," she said, and Sam quickly went out the back door.

Dean put his arm around her back and the other around her belly, and carefully pulled her off the floor. Marisa balanced herself against him, while he went to get paper towels to clean up the broken glass. Just as Dean was about to turn away, Marisa reached out and grabbed Dean's arm.

"I'm just getting something to clean up t-" Dean stopped in mid-sentence, when he took notice of how pale her face became.

Marisa opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She let out a whimper, before looking down at her feet. Dean did the same, and saw that Marisa was standing in a puddle of water. Marisa wiggled her toes in the warm liquid, before looking back up at Dean.

"Did you just pee?" Dean asked, looking up at her in disgust.

Opening her mouth to say something, Marisa let out a scream as much stronger contraction took over her body. Dean grabbed onto her, as she nearly fell over in pain. Rubbing her back, Dean kept glancing down at his wife and out the window. Sure enough, Sam and Bobby were running out of the shed and towards the house. Looking down at Marisa, who was sobbing and panting now, Dean stood her up straighter.

"Holy shit, that fucker hurt," she said, panting.

Sam ran through the back door with Bobby right behind him. Taking in the sight of Marisa clinging onto Dean, with pain all over her face, he knew right away what was wrong. But he couldn't help but ask.

"What happened?" he asked.

Dean took the dishtowel off the counter and dropped it on the wet floor, then looked back at his brother and Boby.

"Dean Jr is coming," he said, as Dean sat Marisa down on one of the chairs.

"Dean Jr?" Bobby asked, looking confused.

Marisa let out a groan, and leaned forward, breathing hard as another contraction hit. Dean rubbed her back, as she fought her way though the contraction. Once it was over, Marisa sat up and back against the chair.

"THE BABY! THE BABY WANTS TO COME OUT TODAY! IT WANTS ME TO BE IN SO MUCH PAIN THAT I'LL SPLIT INTO TWO!" Marisa shouted, before looking up at Dean.

"AND WE'RE NOT NAMING IT DEAN JR! I AM NOT NAMING ANYTHING AFTER YOU, BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M GOING TO BE RIPPED IN HALF!" she shouted.

Sam and Dean stood there in shock, while Bobby chuckled. Sam turned around to look at him, and Bobby shook his head.

"She don't mean it, kid. It's the hormones talkin'" he said, before Marisa shook her head.

"NO! NO! I totally mean it! After this is done and over with, I will never, EVER, have sex with him again! Or with ANYONE for that matter!" she shouted,

Sam bit down on his lip to stop himself from laughing, while Dean looked at his wife in shock. Then Sam cleared his throat,

"I think we should get to the hospital, before Marisa gives birth here on the floor," he said.

Dean pulled Marisa off the chair and walked her out to the car, while Sam and Bobby followed. Dean put Marisa in the frontseat of the Impala, while Sam and Bobby climbed into Bobby's truck. As Dean got into the car, Bobby pulled up next to him.

"Follow us. We should be there in the next 10 to 20 minutes," he said, as Dean nodded.


	56. Chapter 56

Dean paced back and forth at the foot of Marisa's bed, glancing at the clock every so often. Marisa was sitting up in bed, watching him.

"Dean, please stop doing that! It's driving me crazy!" she snapped, as Dean stopped walking.

Walking over to the bed, Dean sat down on the chair, and tried to relax.

After being checked in at the main desk, Marisa was sent to a room with a nurse. She changed into a hosptial gown and the nurse set her up to a machine that would check the baby's heart rate. After the nurse did her job, she allowed Dean into the room and announced that the doctor would be in to see them shortly. When the doctor arrived, she asked several questions and checked to see how far Marisa was. She concluded that Marisa was about three centimeters dialated.

That was three hours ago.

Marisa closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but instead another contraction began. Reaching her hand out for Dean to take, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to choke back the scream that threatened to come out. Dean winced, as Marisa's nails dug into his palm. When the contraction ended, Marisa sat back and sighed. She was drenched in sweat, and breathing hard.

"I want some goddamn drugs.." she muttereyou d, as the doctor walked in.

The doctor smiled at her, "How are we doing?" she asked, holding Marisa's chart in her hand.

Marisa glared at the woman, "Horrible," she snapped.

Dean rubbed her arm, while looking up at the doctor. "Is there anything you can give her? To stop the pain?" he asked.

The doctor nodded, "I can schedule you to get an epidural, if you'd like," she said, as she skimmed through Marisa's chart again.

Marisa let out a laugh, "If I'd like? Of course I'd like to get whatever that is. In fact, bring me a lot of it! Keep the epidurals coming!" she said.

The doctor chuckled and nodded, "Alright, I'll send for the epidural to be administered within the next ten minutes," she said, writing it down on Marisa's chat.

Setting the charts down on the small counter in the corner, the doctor washed her hands and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Okay, let's see how far you've gotten," she said.

Dean helped Marisa sit up, as the doctor pulled the blankets down on the bed. As the doctor checked, Dean looked away. To have another person look and touch your wife's body, in the way that the doctor was doing now, made Dean uncomfortable.The doctor stepped back, and pulled the gloves off her hands.

"You're just about five and a half centimeters dialated. You're doing very well, Mrs. Winchester. I'll get that epidural down here quickly," she said, as she tossed the gloves into the garbage can.

Grabbing the charts, the doctor made her way out of the room. Dean sighed and helped his wife fix her gown and into a comfortable position. Marisa pulled the blankets up to her knees and sighed, looking at Dean. Dean leaned forward and kissed her softly, before pulling away.

"Maybe after you get your drugs, you can finally sleep for a bit," he said, making her giggle.

"God, I hope so," she said, as she turned onto her side.

Dean pulled the chair closer to the bed, and sat down. Taking Marisa's hand, he slowly rubbed circles onto her hand with his thumb. Marisa smiled softly at him, and yawned.

"Close your eyes, babe. I'll wake you when they come in," he said, as Marisa drifted off.

Pulling the blanket up a little higher, Dean sat back in his chair and sighed. The next few hours would be the best and the worst, hours of their lives.


	57. Chapter 57

After 24 hours of contractions, Marisa was finally brought into delivery. What started as an easy task of pushing, turned into a crisis, when it went from 10 minutes of pushing to nearly two hours. Marisa was sitting up on the bed, sweating and panting, holding Dean's hand in hers. The doctor was at the foot of the bed, trying to get the baby out.

"Marisa, I need you to push really hard on the next one, okay?" she asked, looking up at the woman.

But Marisa shook her head, "Can't you just.. pull it out or something?" she asked, panting.

Dean pushed her sweaty hair back off her forehead, as the nurse went to the sink to wet a washcloth.

"No Marisa. You have to push. Pulling the baby out without pushing would hurt the baby," the doctor said.

Dean leaned forward and kissed the side of her head, "Come on, Ris. Just a couple more, and you'll be done," he said.

Marisa turned to him, "YOU SAID THAT AN HOUR AGO!" she shouted.

Dean winced and the nurse shook her head, "It's okay, Mrs. Winchester. You're husband is right, though. A couple more pushes and you're baby will be out," she said, dabbing her forehead and neck with the damp cool cloth.

With the help from the nurse and Dean, Marisa was sitting up straighter. Holding Dean's hand in hers, she waited for the next contraction to come.

"Okay, when you feel it coming, you have to push as hard as you can," the doctor said.

Marisa nodded, and when the contraction came, she pushed with all her might. Squeezing Dean's hand with all her might, Marisa let out a scream when the contraction ended. Dean tried to adjust his hand in her's, but it only made her hold onto it tightly.

"Okay, I see the top of the head, Marisa. A few more pushes and you'll be holding your baby," the doctor said.

Marisa was panting even more now, and her head was pounding. But she couldn't let that get in the way. She had a baby to push out. When the next contraction came, Marisa pushed even harder, letting out a deep growl from her throat. Digging her nails into the palm of Dean's hand, Marisa screamed.

"I FEEL EVERYTHING!" she screeched, as the doctor supported the baby's head with her hand.

"The head is out! You're doing so good, Marisa. Really good!" the doctor said, as Dean went over to the foot of the bed to look.

What he saw, disgusted him. It also scared him. Right before his eyes, he saw his wife's lower half of her body, nearly torn apart. It was his fault that she was like this. His stomach began to twist and turn, as he began to feel sick at the sight before him.

"DEAN!" Marisa shouted, breaking him out of his trance.

Dean quickly rushed back up to Marisa, who grabbed his hand. She pulled him closer to her, so that their noses were practically touching.

"After this is over and done with, you and I will never have sex again! From now on, you sleep on the couch! Do you hea-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, as another contraction started up.

Marisa pushed again, "Come on, baby! It's almost out," Dean said, as she screamed.

A shrill cry filled the room, as Marisa fell back against the bed. Dean looked down towards the end of the bed, and saw the doctor hold up the baby in her hands.

"It's a boy!" she said.

Dean began to laugh, "Baby, did you hear that? It's a boy!" he said, turning to Marisa.

Marisa just smiled softly, while nodding. Dean watched as the nurses cleaned off his son and wrapped him in a blue blanket. The one nurse carried him over to the bed, smiling.

"Here you go. Right to your Mommy and Daddy," she said, as she laid the baby in Marisa's arms.

Marisa looked down at the baby in her arms, then at Dean. She saw the tears in his eyes, and nearly lost it herself.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked, as Dean looked at his son.

Dean nodded and Marisa carefully handed the baby over to him. When Dean finally had the baby in his arms, he started to cry. If it were possible, Marisa would have the camera out and ready to capture this moment forever. Never had Marisa seen Dean cry like this before. Sure,he cried when Sam was "dead", but not as hard as this. Dean sat down on the bed next to Marisa.

"What should we name him?" Dean asked, after several minutes.

Marisa rested her head against his arm, as she watched the baby kick about and whimper.

"Johnathan," she said, as Dean looked down at her. "Johnathan Samuel Winchester," she finished.

Dean smiled,as the doctor came back over to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you both, but Marisa needs to deliver the afterbirth and I have to stich her up," she said.

They both nodded, "Can I bring my son out to meet his Uncles?" Dean asked.

The doctor smiled and nodded, "Yes, Mr. Winchester," she said.

Dean stood up and bent down to give Marisa a kiss, "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied, as the doctor and nurse got themselves ready for the next step.

Dean turned and carried Johnathan out of the delivery room, and down the hall to the waiting room.


	58. Chapter 58

As Dean carried is newborn son down the hallway, all he could think about was how amazing and surreal it felt. Looking down at the child in his arms, Dean found it hard to believe that this was all real. That he was responsible for this life. That he was part of creating it. Stepping into the nearly empty waitingroom, Dean saw his brother and Bobby sitting in the plastic chairs.

Bobby was the first to spot Dean, hitting Sam on the arm to wake him up. Sam jumped, looking from Bobby then to Dean. He smiled once he spotted the blue bundle in his arms. Sam stood up as Dean walked over to them, a huge grin on his face.

Dean pulled the blanket down from the babies face, "Sam, Bobby. I'd like you to meet, Johnathan Samuel Winchester," he said, exposing the newborns face.

Sam's eyes teared up, as he looked from his nephew to Dean. "After dad and you," he said, as the Johnathan whimpered.

Bobby clapped Dean on the shoulder, "You did good, Kid. You did good," he said, with a smile.

Dean laughed, "Well, Marisa did all the hard work," he said.

"We know. We heard her screaming at you and whoever else that was in there," Sam said, with a laugh.

Dean shifted Johnathan in his arms, and glanced up at Sam, who was looking at his nephew.

"Hey Sammy, do you want to hold your nephew?" he asked, smiling down at his son.

Sam looked up at Dean, "Um, me?" he asked, slighty nervous.

"No, the Sammy sitting by the desk," he said, making Sam look over towards the nurses station.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course you, Sam!" he said, shaking his head.

"Okay, I guess, well, yeah.." Sam rambeled on, as he held out his arms.

Dean carefully transfered Johnatha from his arms to Sam's, "Support the head," Dean instructed, as Sam moved his hand to cradle Johnathan's head and neck.

They moved over to the plastic chairs, and sat down. Sam held Johnathan, afraid that the baby would either break or fall from his arms. Dean watched as his little brother held his son, and smiled softly. Memories from when he took care of Sam as baby, flash through his head. He then wondered what his father would say, if he were sitting right next to him. Dean knew that John would've loved Marisa as a daughter, and he would've spoiled his grandson. Then Dean thought of Mary, and what it would've been like if she were there as well.

Dean was in deep thought, when the nurse from the delivery room came over to them.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Dean looked up at her, "Your wife has been moved to her room. I have to take your son to the nursery for a further checkup," she said.

Sam stood up and handed Johnathan to the nurse, who smiled softly at him. Then she looked at Dean, and smiled.

"You can go visit your wife now. She's in room 204, down the hall to the left." she said, before walking away with Johnathan.

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, as Dean watched the nurse disappear around the corner.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," Sam said, as Dean sighed softly.

Dean nodded, "I know.." he said, still worried about his son.

Sam laughed, "Come on. Let's go see the new mommy,": he said, leading his brother out of the waiting room.


	59. Chapter 59

**I am SO sorry for the lack of updates! Spring semester just started and it feels as if I've been in class for a month rather than a week! Anyways, here's an update! Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a three day stay, Marisa and Johnathan were allowed to leave the hosptial. The ride home from the hospital was a slow on, since Dean drove about five miles and hour. By the time the reached home, Dean had Marisa upstairs and in bed, while Johnathan was under thecare of Dean, Sam and Bobby.

The three men stood around the kitchen table, as Johnathan laid in the ocean patterned bouncer Marisa had purchased the month before.

"What do we do?" Dean asked, as his son laid in the chair.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I've never raised a baby before," he said.

They both looked over at Bobby, who in return held up his hands and shook his head.

"Oh no! Dean, this is your kid. You've got to take the responsibility and watch him," Bobby said, backing away from the table.

Suddenly, Johnathan woke up and began to cry. Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder, and gave him a sheepish grin. As Sam and Bobby walked out of the kitchen, Dean turned to the newborn crying his head off. Carefully, Dean picked Johnathan up and held him carefully in his arms.

"Okay. Okay," he said softly, as he rocked the baby back and forth.

Johnathan's cries turned into whimpers, then into total silence. Dean looked down at the baby, and smiled softly at him. Johnathan had his fingers in his mouth, drooling on his hand and chin. Dean took a seat at the table, and used the bottom of his shirt to wipe the drool off Johnathan's face. Standing up again, Dean carried his son out into the livingroom and sat down on the couch.

"Nap time, okay?" he asked, looking at the baby in his arms.

Johnathan just waved his hands and kicked his feet about, and Dean took that as a yes. Laying the baby on his chest, Dean placed on hand on Johnathan's tiny back and the other the back of his head. Dean laid back against the couch and closed his tired eyes. It only felt like minutes later, when he felt someone shaking his shoulder lightly, calling his name.

"Dean? Honey, wake up,"

Dean opened his eyes slowly, only to find Marisa standing above him. His chest felt lighter, and he groped around to find that the baby wasn't there. Sitting up in a panic, he looked around him and on the floor, for Johnathan.

"Where's the baby?" he asked, a slight panic filling his voice.

Marisa put her hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"He's upstairs with Sam. I had him bring the baby up for bed," she told him, as she walked around the sofa and sat down next to Dean.

Sighing, Dean closed his eyes and rubbed them. There was nothing to fear. Johnathan was fine. He was upstairs with his Uncle, and was in his crib.

"You okay?" Marisa asked, a few minutes later.

Dean looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

Marisa smiled softly at him, "Dinner's almost ready. Go upstairs and clean up, and come back down quickly," she said.

She then leaned over and kissed him quickly, before standing up. Pulling Dean off the couch, she pushed him lightly towards the stairs. Dean laughed as she swatted his rear end, as he started up the stairs. Making his way down the hall to the bathroom, Dean washed his hands. Looking in the mirror, he noticed how tired is eyes looked from the lack of sleep he endured for the last three days.

With a sigh, he walked out of the bathroom, and quickly checked on Johnathan, who was sound asleep in his crib. Pulling the tiny blanket up a bit, Dean quietly walked out of the room and shut the door halfway. Making his way down the stairs, Dean heard Marsia scolding Sam for not watching the pan on the stove.

Dean stood in the doorway of the kitchen, and watched as Marisa informed Sam on how dangerous it was to leave food on the stove, unattended. Dean chuckled as Sam's face turned in a bright shade of red, as his sister-in-law snapped at him. Walking over to the fridge, Dean pulled out a bottle of beer and shut the door. Leaning against it, Dean smiled as Marisa turned around to look at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, walking over to him.

Dean shrugged, "Enjoying the sight of my brother being yelled at," he said. "And this beer," he added, pointing to the bottle in his hand.

Marisa rolled her eyes, "If you're not going to help, then go sit in the livingroom. Otherwise, you can set the table," she said.

She turned to the sink and started washing the lettuce that was in the drainer. Dean walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This Mom thing is so hot," he whispered into her ear, making her giggle.

Dean kissed her neck and gave her a light squeeze, before whispering someting naughty into her ear.

"Dean Winchester!" Marisa yelped, as she turned around to face her husband.

"That's my name," he said, with a smirk.

Marisa shook her head, laughing. "Go set the table, before I kick you out of the kitchen," she said.

Dean opened the cabinet with the dishes and Marisa went back to sink. Sam was standing at the stove, stirring the vegtables around slowly.

"I hate cooking," Sam muttered, as Dean pulled the dishes down off the middle shelf.

Dean nodded, "Tomorrow night we're doing take out," he said, before he walked to the table, carrying the dishes with him.


	60. Chapter 60

**One months later**

Marisa came down the stairs, pulling her hair back in a ponytail. Sam was sitting on the couch, with Johnathan on his lap.

"Are you sure you'll be okay watching him, Sam?" she asked, as Sam allowed Johnathan to hold his finger.

Sam looked up at her and nodded, "We'll be fine. Besides, Bobby's here as well," he said.

Marisa nodded, and went to check the baby bag she set up for Sam and Bobby. Dean came down the stairs a few seconds later, carrying a duffel bag. Walking into the livingroom, Dean dropped the bag on the floor and went over to the couch.

"Hey little man!" he said, taking his son from Sam.

Johnathan blew spit bubbles, smiling as Dean held him up over his head. Sam laughed, as Dean made faces at the boy. Dean kissed Johnathan's cheeks, and held him close to his chest.

"Okay, so if you guys have any questions about anything, please call us," Marisa said, as she and Bobby walked into the livingroom.

"Don't worry, darlin'. Sam and I have everything under control. Johnny's gonna be just fine," he said, putting his had on her shoulder.

Marisa nodded, then looked at Sam. "Did you guys salt all the windows, did the holy water and all that jazz?" she asked.

Dean groaned, "Ris, chill out. I'm sure Bobby and Sam have everything under control," he said, as Johnathan tugged at Dean's necklace.

"I know, Dean! I just want to make sure!" she said, as Johnny put the little charm on the necklace into his mouth.

Dean quickly pulled the charm out of his son's mouth, and placed it under his shirt. Johnny then proceeded to shove his fingers into his mouth, and drool all over them. Dean watched, amused as his son just looked about, his hand in his mouth. He looked up at his wife and smirked.

"My son is so cool, " he said, with a laugh.

Marisa looked at Bobby, and shook her head. "My husband is very strange," she said, rolling her eyes.

Sam looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost four thirty, "You guys should get going, if you wanna get there before eight," he said.

Marisa hugged Bobby and Sam goodbye, before taking Johnny into her arms.

"You be good for your uncles, okay? Mommy and daddy will be back tomorrow night before you go to bed," she said, as her son just looked at her.

Kissing his cheek softly, she handed him over to Sam. Dean tapped Johnny's nose with his finger, and the boy cooed happily.

"You be good, squirt. Don't give anyone a heart attack. And let these two oldies get their beauty sleep- especially Sammy here," he said, before kissing his chubby face.

"Ha, ha, Dean. You're a riot," Sam said, as Dean clapped his shoulder.

Dean picked up the duffel bag and took Marisa by the hand, and started walking towards the door.

"We'll call you when we get there, okay?" Marisa said, looking at the two men.

Sam nodded, and waved at her. Marisa smiled sadly, as Johnny looked at her then at Sam. Dean pulled her out of hte house and shut the door behind them. Walking down the car, Marisa got in and waited for Dean, who put the bag into the trunk. As they drove down the dirt road, Marisa looked back at the house.

"Rissa, he's going to be fine," Dean said, as the house went out of view from the car.

Marisa turned around in her seat, and pulled her seatbelt on.

"I know, I just miss him already," she said, sadly.

Sam put Johnny into the bouncer chair that was on the kitchen table, and turned to Bobby.

"Do you have the stuff?" he asked, as he grabbed his laptop out of his bag.

Bobby nodded and disappeared down the hall to his office, returning shortly with books and papers. Setting the stuff onto the table, Bobby and Sam got to work. An hour in, they took a short break, so that they could eat. Sam took one of the bottles Marisa left in the fridge and followed the directions she left on how to heat the bottle. Five minutes later, Sam was eating leftover Chinese food with one hand, while feeding Johnny his bottle with the other.

There was a knock on the backdoor, and Bobby stood up to answer it.

"Hello boys,"

Sam looked up and saw that it was Ruby, carrying her own bag. Bobby shut the door, and sat back down at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, wiping the milk off Johnny's face.

Ruby set her bag down at the table, and sat down.

"To help," she answered, as Sam put the bottle down on the table.

Hours had passed, and they eventually moved from the kitchen to the livingroom, trying to find anyway to save Dean. There wasn't much time left, and it was getting harder and harder to find a way. Sam let out a sigh, as he slammed a book shut. Ruby was looking out the window, when she turned around to look at Sam. Bobby was asleep in the arm chair, with a book open on his chest.

Ruby walked away from the window and looked down at Johnny, who was sleeping in his chair.

"Cute kid," she said, looking up at Sam.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, he is," he said.

"Is he your's?" Ruby asked, as she lightly touched the sleeping baby's hand.

Sam shook his head, "No, he's Dean's,"

Ruby nodded, "Ahh, that's right. Dean-o is married to Marisa. Married since December, right?" she asked, walking over to the fireplace.

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding.

Ruby looked at the photographs on the mantel place, before looking back at Sam.

"So.. was the kid planned or the outcome of a "night full of passion"?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby.." Sam started, but she held up her hands.

"Sorry, sorry! I just like to ask questions," Ruby said, before sitting down on the other end of the coffee table.

"So, where is the happy couple anyway?" she asked, after a few minutes.

Sam sighed, "They're taking a night off from being parents. A much needed vacation for the both of them," he said.

Ruby grabbed the stack of papers, and started skimming through them. Suddenly, Sam's cellphone started to ring, and he quickly picked it up and saw that it was Dean calling. Getting up, Sam walked quickly into the kitchen to answer it. Ruby looked up from the papers and at the sleeping child in the chair. She looked at him sadly, feeling sorry for the drama he was brought into. With a sigh, Ruby looked back down at the notes Bobby had put together. She was going to help them. She refused to let this young innocent child grow up without a father. She just couldn't do it.


	61. Chapter 61

Marisa took one last look in the bathroom mirror, and sighed. Not only was it the first night away from the baby, it was also the first night she and Dean where having sex since before Johnny was born. It was nerve-wracking, getting naked again after looking like a whale for the last half of your pregnancy.

"Babe, come on! You've been in there for almost an hour!" Dean whined from outside.

Rolling her eyes, Marisa pulled her clothes off the counter and turned the bathroom light off. Unlocking the door, Marisa peered out and saw her husband sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm coming out. If you laugh at me, Dean. You'll be sleeping on the floor," she warned, as Dean began to grow impatient.

"Just, get out here!" Dean cried, frustrated and horny at the same time.

Marisa pulled the bathroom door open and stepped out, suddenly feeling ashamed and nervous. She wasn't in the same shape liek before, and Dean probably laughing silently right now. Looking up at him finally, she saw that he was neither laughing nor disgusted by her body. Instead his was smirking, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Come here," he said, holding out his hand.

She made her way over to the bed, and Dean wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her down to sit on his lap, Dean ran his hands up her back, arms and ran his fingers through her hair. Kissing her neck, Marisa closed her eyes and moaned softly. Dean smirked against her neck, and continued kissing and nibbling.

"Dean.." Marisa moaned, letting out a gasp as his hand slid down the front of her panties.

Marisa's hips bucked, as Dean touched her softly. She felt her skin burn and her face flush with heat, as she moaned and groaned. Dean quickly pulled his hand away, and quickly laid her out across the bed. Climbing up next to her, Dean laid out next to her, and laid his hand on her stomach. Marisa closed her eyes, wishing the feeling of being insecure would go away.

"Don't close your eyes," Dean said, kissing her shoulder lightly.

Opening her eyes slowly, Marisa let out a sigh. Dean was laying above her, smirking. Laying kisses all over her face, Dean ran his hand down her neck, to her shoulder and stopped at the strap of her bra. Marisa shuddered and looked away from Dean,

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning a bit.

"Dean, I'm fat. I look disgusting," she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Lifting her up, Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her again.

"I think you look," he said, kissing her collar bone, "amazing and I don't care if you have flabby skin or love handles," moving from her collar bone to her the top of her breast, "you're still-"

Marisa cut him off by kissing him hard against the mouth, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ris," Dean started to say.

"Stop talking and fuck me," she demanded, as she un-hooked her bra.

Dean smirked and quickly laid her across the bed, giving into both his and her demands.

Hours later, both laid basking in the aftermath of their love making. Marisa laid her head against Dean's chest and sighed happily, draping her leg over his. Dean wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe I swore not to do this again," Marisa said, with a laugh.

"Admit it. You just can't keep your hands off me," Dean replied, as she traced patterns and lines on his arm.

Marisa rolled her eyes, and burried her face into the crook of his shoulder. It was times like this, where Marisa wished she could slow down time. The little moments she shared with Dean, or with the baby. The year was almost over. Dean had four months left, and it didn't give Johnny enough time to remember his father, let alone spend time with him. The demons were still out there. Still taking over innocent lives. Dean and Sam had a job to do. A war to fight. A war to win. There was no way in hell that Dean would allow her and the baby to come along, sleeping here and there in motels, as they went off to fight. She would have to stay behind, and wait until she got the goodbye call, then the call from Sam saying that Dean had passed on.

"You're very quite. I hope you didn't fall asleep on me, I'm not quite done with you," Dean said, with a chuckle.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Marisa looked down at Dean. He stopped grinning, and reached out to touch her arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as she looked at him sadly.

"I'm taking in the moment. Trying to get every detail programed into my memory, so when I can look back on this in thirty..fourty years, I can remember what you looked like, what you smelled like, what you felt like.The sound of your laughter and your voice," she said, trying her best not to cry.

"Marisa.."

"I just want to be able to tell Johnny what his dad was like," she said, before bursting into tears.

Dean quickly sat up and pulled her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her body shook violently as she sobbed, tears rolling down her face and dripping onto his shoulder. Rubbing her back softly, Dean whispered calming words into her ear. After what felt like hours of hysterical crying, Marisa sat quietly on his lap. There was an ocassional sniffle, and a tremble of her body as she breathed.

"I ruined our romantic getaway," she said, suddenly feeling horrible about how she acted.

Dean patted the side of her leg softly, and kissed her shoulder.

"No you didn't," he said, as Marisa looked down at her lap.

Pushing her hair behind her shoulder, Dean gave her waist a squeeze and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Dean, the last thing you probably wanted was for me to be hysterical crying after sex," she said, looking at him.

"Well, no, not really," he said, and she sighed. "But it was pretty hot, despite the reason behind it," he finished.

Marisa snorted, before shaking her head. "Dean Winchester, you always say the worst things at the worst times," she pointed out.

"I know, but you love me anyway," he said, with a shrug.

Rolling her eyes, Marisa sighed. "I guess so," she said.

Dean pulled her down ontop of him, making her yelp in shock, smothering her face with kisses.

"Dean!" she cried out, as he rolled her over.

Holding her hands arms above her head, Dean laid ontop of her, smirking.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked, suddenly looking serious.

Marisa looked at him for a moment, and nodded.

"I know,"

"And no matter what happens, I'll always love you," he said.

"Dean.."

"Marisa, I'm serious," he said.

Marisa was quiet for a moment, then she nodded.

"Okay," she said, trying to keep herself under control.

Dean kissed her softly on the lips, before pulling away.

"Show me how much you love me," Marisa whispered against his lips.

All her worries about what would happen, melted away, as she enjoyed the last few hours of peace with her husband.


	62. Chapter 62

Both husband and wife woke up early the next morning, after not getting much sleep the night before. They both showered and dressed, before checking out of the motel. It was a three hour drive back to Bobby's house, which gave Marisa some time to sleep. They stopped at a fast food joint to pick up some-unhealthy and greasy- breakfast, before heading back on the road. After an hour, Marisa curled up in the front seat and fell asleep.

It was a little after noon, when Dean pulled up in front of the house. The front door swung open and Sam came out holding Johnny in his arms. Marisa smiled, and ran up to the house and took her baby from his uncle. Smothering his tiny face with kissed, Marisa smiled as the babhy cooed at her. Sam went down to the car to help Dean, as Marisa went into the house. Bobby was coming out of his office, as Marisa walked into the livingroom.

"How was he?" Marisa asked, as she held Johnny in her arms.

"Quiet. Slept through the night and only cried when he needed a changin' or to be fed," Bobby said, taking the bag from her.

Marisa smiled, "That's good," she said, looking down at the baby. "You're such a good boy," she said, tapping his nose lightly.

Sam and Dean walked into the house, and Marisa looked up at them and smiled. Then, looking down at Johnny she smiled.

"Let's go see, daddy," she said, as Johnny waved his hands around in the hair, tugging at the loose strands of hair from her ponytail.

Dean walked over to them, and took Johnny from Marisa, and kissed his cheeck. Marisa laughed, and took a seat on the old sofa. Dean looked down at his son, who was the splitting image of him- even at a month old- and smiled.

"I hope you were good for your Uncles. By the looks of it, Sammy is looking more like a girl," he said, as Johnny took hold of his finger.

Marisa and Bobby laughed, while Sam glared at Dean. "Funny. Cute almost," he said, as Dean laughed.

Holding up her hands, Marisa stood from the couch. "Okay, okay. Play nice boys," she said, shaking her head.

"Hows' about we go out back and relax? Sam went out this morning to get some beers and some stuff for you to make that tea you like, "Bobby said, as he looked over at Marisa.

Dean shrugged, "I'm down for a beer," he said, looking down at Johnny. "How about you, kid? You want a beer?" he asked.

"DEAN!" Marisa scolded, as Sam sniggered.

"What? I was kidding!" he said, as Johnny drooled on his chest.

Marisa rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the boys in the livingroom. Dean and Bobby went out the back door, with the baby, while Sam went into the kitchen. Marisa was filling the glass pitcher with water, as Sam opened the door to the fridge.

"So, did you two have fun?" Sam asked, pulling out the beer for himself, Dean and Bobby.

Marisa looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah, it was good. I missed the baby though,' she said, putting the pitcher down on the counter.

Taking the packets of instant ice tea poweder, Marisa tore the packet open and dumped the mix into the pitcher. Grabbing a spoon out of the draw, she began to stir the water and mix, as she leaned against the counter.

"Thank you for watching him, Sammy. It meant alot to us," she said, as Sam handed her the ice cube tray.

Sam smiled, "You guys needed the break. I was glad to be of service," he said, before walking towards the back door.

Walking over to the old lawn chairs, Sam handed out the bottles and sat down next to Dean. Johnny was resting against his chest, looking over Dean's shoulder. A few minutes later, Marisa came out back, holding a glass of raspberry iced tea. She walked over to the guys and took Johnny from Dean, which made him pout.

"Hey, I'd like to hold my son too, Dean. You can have the baby later!" she said, walking away from them.

When she was out of earshot, Dean decided to tell them.

"Guys, I need you to do something," he said, as he kept his eyes on Marisa and Johnny.

"You're not in trouble with the law, are ya?" Bobby asked, worried.

Dean shook his head, "No, it's got nothing to do with the law," he said.

Sam sighed, "Well, that's good," he said, taking a sip from his beer.

Marisa let out a giggle, as Johnny reached out at something, and Dean's heart shuddered in his chest.

"That's a butterfly, Johnny. See the pretty butterfly? Daddy's afraid of butterflies, baby. He nearly cried when on landed on him before you were born," she said, glancing over at Dean.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So, what do you need help with?" Bobby asked, as Marisa walked further along the back lawn.

Dean was slient for a moment, and both Bobby and Sam looked at him. Then after a few seconds, he finally spoke.

"I don't want to die,"


	63. Chapter 63

Hello!

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I kinda left this story to fall back a couple pages and I really didn't mean to do that. I have been so swamped with school work, that I haven't really done any writing in the last couple of weeks. Please forgive me!

I should have something up within the next few days, once I get all my papers done and finals over with.

Til then.

itsnotaboutlove.


	64. Chapter 64

Dean was sitting at the table play around on the computer, while Sammy sat on the couch watching the television. Johnny was upstairs asleep finally, after hours of being fussy. Both men looked up, as Marisa came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Honey, you alright?" Dean asked, as she made her way over to the sink.

Marisa gripped the counter, closing her eyes tightly. Then she nodded, turning around slowly.

"Yeah, fine," she said.

Dean frowned, standing up from the table. Sam stepped into the kitchen and looked over at her, noticing that something was a little off. Walking over to her, Dean laid his hand on her forehead, and felt that she was a little warm.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?" he asked, concerned.

Marisa pulled away from him, frowning.

"I'm fine, Dean," she said, a little annoyed.

Dean just looked her for a moment, before nodding. Sam watched the scene before him, frowning. Something wasn't right. Marisa turned and walked out of the kitchen,bumping into Sam as she walked past. Sam and Dean looked at each other, frowning, as Marisa ran up the stairs to the second floor.

Walking back to the table, Dean sat down and sighed. Sam looked at him, before walking over to the fridge.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked, as he pulled out two beers

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, Sammy. She's been actin' funny today, all quiet and moody. Snappy too, when you ask her a question," he said, as Sam sat down across from him.

"Maybe she's just tired. Johnny kept her on her feet all day today.." Sam said, with a shrug.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go check up on her, then probably go to bed,

Sam nodded and Dean walked out of the kitchen and started up the stairs. Making his way down the hall to the room he and Marisa were sharing, during their stay at Bobby's. Pushing the door open, the frist thing Dean saw was the crib near the wall. Walking over to it, he saw that Johnny was fast asleep, sucking on his thumb. Reaching into the crib, Dean lightly touched his son's head and pulled the blanket up a little higher.

He heard the floorboards creak, and quickly turned around. Marisa was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, staring straight at him.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the shit outta me!" Dean said, shaking his head.

Marisa turned her head slightly to the side, her eyes narrowing at him. Dean frowned and walked away from the crib and closer to her.

"Marisa? Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, standing a few feet before her.

She closed her eyes and kept them shut for a few moments. Dean was very worried now, afraid that she was either sick or that she fell asleep standing up. Then her eyes opened and he stumbled back, for her eyes were entirely black.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, as the demon smirked.

Then she leaped forward, knocking him down to the floor. Stunned at first, Dean came to his senses, when the demon grabbed at his throat.

"SAM! SAMMY!" Dean shouted, as he wrestled with the demon.

Johnny began to wail from his crib, as Sam ran up the stairs and down the hall. Pushing the door open further, Sam stood holding a gun. When he saw Dean laying on the floor, with Marisa ontop of him trying to kill him, he knew that his gut feeling was right.

"Sam, why are you just standing there? Knock her the hell out!" Dean shouted, trying to hold the demons hands from his neck.

Sam quickly ran over to them, and raised the end of the gun in the air.

"Sorry Rissa," he said, before bringing the gun down hard against her skull.


	65. Chapter 65

The demon jerked forward, waking up. Blinking a couple of times, it lifted its head up and looked at Sam and Dean. Smirking, the demon closed it's eyes and breathed deeply as the owner of the body cried out for help.

"Who are you?"

The demon opened it's eyes and grinned at Dean, who glared back.

"Does it matter who I am?" it asked, licking it's lips.

Dean walked over to the chair and bent down, meeting the demon at eye level.

"Actually, yes. It does matter. This is my wife's body and you're in it. So, I would like to know who the hell you are, and what the hell you're doing here," he said.

The demon smiled, "I know about you Dean. And your little deal. I'm here to tell you, that no matter what you try to do, it wont work. Any little game you and your brother try to play, in order to get out of this deal, will backfire,"

Sam went to the table and grabbed the plastic carton filled with water, and walked back over to the of the protection circle. He unscrewed the cap and splashed the demon with the water, making it hiss in pain. Dean stepped back and watched as the demon burned and sizzled, before it spoke again.

"Your brother will die and we'll come after your friend Bobby. Then when she's all alone, we'll get your little wife and your baby, too,"

Dean grabbed the water jug from Sam and continuously splashed the demon with it, until it was empty.

'Do it Sammy. Get this fucking thing out of her," Dean said, walking away from the demon.

Sam nodded and started chanting in Latin, while Dean turned around, looking away. The demons cries and groans filled his ears, as the words ran through his head. _We'll get your little wife and your baby, too. _Whatever choice he made, everyone would still be in danger. It didn't matter if he backed out of the deal. Marisa and Johnny would still be in danger. Sam as well. Even Bobby. They would be in more danger then they were in now, once he was long gone.

Dean winced when the demon let out a scream, and the sound of it leaving Marisa's body, filled the room.

"Dean..."

He turned around. Tied up on one of the kitchen chairs, Marisa sat looking sick to her stomach. She was covered in sweat and water, shaking as she looked down at the ropes.

"Wh- What happened?"she screamed, crying at the same time.

Dean rushed over to her and quickly untied the ropes, letting them fall to the floor. He quickly pulled her into his arms and held her, as she cried.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, feeling her arms for any broken bones.

Marisa shook her head, "No, just a headache," she said, looking at him.

Pulling her off the chair, Dean picked her up and turned to Sam.

"Call Bobby, tell him what happened," he said, as Sam went to grab the phone.

Walking out of the kitchen, Dean carried Marisa up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, he went over to the dresser and got her some clean clothes and went into the bathroom while she changed. Going through the medicine cabinet, he managed to find a bottle of Advil.

Marisa was changed and sitting on the bed, when Dean stepped out of the bedroom. Handing her two Advils, Marisa swallowed them quickly.

"What happened to me?" she asked, looking up at him.

Dean sat down next to her and took her hand, "You don't remember anything?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No," she said.

Johnny was whimpering in the crib, awake from his nap. Getting up, Dean went over to him and picked him up out of the crib.

"You were possessed," he said, sitting back down on the bed.

He handed Johnny over to her, and she took him into her arms. Looking down at the infant in her arms, then back at Dean, she shook her head.

"Possessed? By an actual demon?" she asked, trying to rock Johnny back to sleep.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. But you're okay now," he said, as Marisa looked back down at the baby.

Moving closer to her, Dean wrapped his arms around her, and she burried her face into his shoulder.

"Is this how our lives are gonna be? Possessed by demons?" she asked, as he rubbed her back.

"I don't know. But we're gonna fix this. I wont let them come after you or the baby," he said, kissing her forehead.


	66. Chapter 66

"We shoud get as many people as we can," Dean said, pacing back and forth.

It was the next day, and Dean was very anxious to get things underway. After the events of the day before, he was taking no chances of leaving this world behind without protecting his family.

"But Dean, there's no one. Except for Bobby and Ellen..." Sam said, as Dean continued to pace.

Bobby nodded, "And Tamera too," he said, getting a surprsied look from Sam.

"There has to be more," Dean cried, stopping in his spot.

Bobby shook his head, "Look Kid, I don't know what to tell ya," he said.

A loud wail from upstairs filled the house, and Dean stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, stomping as he went. When he stepped into the bedroom, he found Marisa standing up near the makeshift changing table, trying to calm Johnny down.

"Shhh, it's okay. This should stop it form hurting," she said, shaking powder onto his rear end.

She looked over at Dean, and gave him a tired smile, then turned back to the screaming infant.

"He's got a diaper rash, worse than I've ever seen on any baby," she said, as Dean stood next to her.

After putting on a fresh diaper, Marisa carefully picked Johnny up and held him to her chest. She then began to bounce him lightly in her arms, while rubbing his bare back. But even as she soothed him, Johnny continued to scream and cry. Growing frustrated, Marisa began to cry.

Stepping forward, Dean held out his arms and motioned for her to hand the baby over.

"I'll take him downstairs. You need some time to yourself, " he said, taking Johnny out of her arms.

Marisa let out a sigh of relief, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. I'll send Sam or Bobby to the store and see if they can find some stuff for him," he said.

Nodding, Marisa kissed Johnny on the head. Then she stood on her tip toes and kissed Dean lightly on the mouth.

"Thank you," she said, before walking over to their bed.

Dean went to the crib and picked up the bllue blanket and the stuffed bear, that Sam had bought for Marisa a few months back. Then he quietly left the room, carrying the screaming child with him. Once he stepped into the kitchen, Sam went on full uncle mode.

"What happened? Is he sick?" Sam asked, standing up from the chair.

He made his way over to them and put his hand on Johnny's back, while Dean tried to calm him down.

"He's got that diaper thing.." he said, pulling the chair out from the table.

"You mean a diaper rash?" Bobby said, as Dean sat down.

"Yeah, that. Marisa said it was pretty bad," he said, setting the blanket down on the table.

Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala off the counter, "I'll go get him something from the store. They sell stuff for that," he said.

Dean nodded and watched as Sam quickly made his way from the kitchen and out to the front door. Once the Impala pulled away from the house, Bobby turned to Dean.

"A cold bath would work too," he said.

"Bobby, I don't need a bath," Dean said, as Johnny screamed.

"I didn't mean you! I meant Johnny!" he said, shaking his head.

Dean looked down at his screaming son, then back at the older man. Bobby rolled his eyes and stood up from the table, making his way back to his office.

"Well Kiddo, what do you say? Want to take a cold bath?" he asked, looking down at Johnny.


	67. Chapter 67

The feel of the bed dipping, woke Marisa out of her slumber. Turning her head, her eyes caught Dean's, as he attempted to climb into bed quietly. He grinned at her sheepishly, before climbing into bed all the way.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Late," he said, laying his head down on the pillow.

Marisa leaned over him, and glanced at the alarm clock on the table. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, when she saw the time.

"Dean, it's five-thirty in the morning! What the hell where you guys doing?" she asked, settling back down on her side of the bed.

Pulling the pillow further down under his head, Dean closed his eyes. But Marisa shook his shoulder, and he opened them.

"Marisa, baby, please! I'm tired and I want to sleep," he moaned, as she turned the lamp on.

"You left with the baby around four yesterday, and you're getting into bed now?" she asked, as he looked at her.

Dean nodded, "What the hell's going on, Dean? And.. Where's the baby?" she asked, looking towards the crib.

"He's sleeping in the crib. It took us forever to get him to calm down, but we managed. I must've fallen asleep on the couch earlier, after I fed him," he said, closing his eyes.

Marisa looked down at him, "Can you please turn the light off?" he asked.

With a sigh, Marisa turned the lamp off and laid back down next to him. Instead of questioning him, she went back to sleep, with full intentions of continuing this conversation later in the morning. But when she woke up around eight-thirty, due to the baby, the conversation was sent to the back of her mind.

Dean didn't get ouf of bed until a little after two, stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sam and Bobby where in town, and Marisa was sitting at the table as Johnny slept in chair on the table. Dean walked over to the table, and peered down at his son, before taking a seat at the table.

"Where Sam and Bobby?" he asked, yawning.

"In town," she said, standing up from the table.

Making her way over ot the sink, she took a clean glass down from the cabinet and filled it up with water. Setting the glass down in front of Dean, Marisa took her seat back. As Dean drank from the glass, Marisa kept her gaze on him. When he finished the glass, Dean set it down at looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you ready to tell me the truth, as to why you were sneaking into bed at six in the morning?" she asked.

"Five-thirty," Dean corrected her.

"Dean.." she started off, but Dean shook his head.

"I told you what happened, Marisa. I fell asleep on the couch, that's all," he said.

Marisa looked at him sadly, reaching across the table. She took his hand into her's and gave it a light squeeze.

"I wish you would just tell me the truth. Can't you just do that for me?" she asked, shaking her head.

Before he could respond, she quickly stood up from the table and went upstairs to their bedroom.


	68. Chapter 68

**The time as come! Tomorrow night is it! Are you guys freaking out as much as I am? Not only do I get to watch Dean die (who knows, he might be saved) and Lost in one night. I don't think my poor heart can take all the drama! **

Time goes fast, when you're living the best of it. Dean spent almost every night, wide awake. He never slept anymore. Sometimes he laid in bed quietly, listening to Marisa breathing lightly next to him. Some nights, he would stand by the crib and watch Johnny sleeping, possibly dreaming whatever it was that babies dream about.

Now, the day that everyone hoped would never come, was here. Everyone woke up early, as if it were Christmas. Marisa wasn't sure what to do, when she stepped into the kitchen. All the months that went by, Dean always told her to remain calm and go on as if everything was normal. But how could she? On the day that he was going to die? Marsia's hands shook as she made breakfast for everyone, and she stood against the kitchen counter, watching as everyone ate.

After breakfast, Dean and Marisa went back into their room, and went into the shower. Afterwards, they both dressed silently, and sat on the bed with Johnny and played with him for a while. Sam and Bobby joined them for a while, before going back downstairs to get their things ready.

"Johnny, my boy, you are going to be one good lookin' kid," Dean said, as he held the baby up.

Johnny gave him a toothless grin, and Dean smirked. Bringing him close to his chest, Dean gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek. Now that Marisa was downstairs getting a bottle ready for the baby, Dean took his chance to start talking to the boy.

"When you grow up, I want you to make sure that your Mama's alright. It's your job to take care of her and to listen to her," he said, laying the baby down on the bed.

Johnny grabbed his finger and looked up at his father, watching him speak. Dean smiled softly at him, tears ready to fall.

"I'm sorry that I wont be here for you, teaching you and raising you. But I'll be watching over you. And Mommy. Uncle Sammy and Uncle Bobby, too. I wont let anything get you or them. Nothing will hurt you," he said, as a few tears fell.

The bedroom door opened slowly, and Marisa looked in, holding the freshly made bottle in her hand. Dean looked up at her, and she smiled sadly at him. Walking over to the bed, she sat down next to him.

"Do you want to do it?" she asked, holding the bottle out to him.

Dean nodded and pulled Johnny into his arms, and took the bottle from Marisa. After he was fed, burped and changed, Dean and Marisa stood at the crib. Kissing Johnny softly on the head, Dean settled him down on the thin mattress and pulled the blanket over him. There was a light knock on the door, and they both turned around.

Sam was standing in the doorway, looking at them sadly.

"It's time to go," he said, trying to avoid their stares.

Dean nodded, and Sam went back downstairs. Grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair, Dean went to the night table and pulled the draw open. Marisa watched, confused, as Dean pulled out a small spiral notebook.

"I want you to have this. When Johnny's older, I want you to give this to him," he said, looking down at the notebook in his hands.

Marisa nodded and took the book from him, clutching it to her chest. Together, they both went downstairs and out onto the porch. Bobby and Sam were already waiting for them, and quietly excused themselves, leaving the couple alone for a bit.

Dean pulled Marisa into his arms, and she began to cry, clutching onto him for dear life. Holding her tightly, Dean rubbed her back and whispered softly to her.

"You're going to be fine. Everything will be fine," he told her, as she sobbed.

Marisa shook her head, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut.

"I can't do this. I can't, I can't, I can't," she said, choking on sobs.

Dean pulled back, and brought his hands to her face, looking at her square in the eyes.

"No matter what you do, or where you go in your life, I'll be there. I'll protect you and Johnny. I know leaving you both is a shitty thing to do, and if I could change this, I would. We tried so hard. I feel like I failed you both," he said, as she cried.

She shook her head fiercely, "You didn't fail us," she said, bringing herself closer to him.

"You are everything that I want. I am so proud of you, for being brave and protecting people. Proud because you helped create the most beautiful child in the world. Proud because you never ran away," she said.

"I love you, Marisa. I've always love you. Ever since we were kids," Dean revealed, "Even when I broke all your Barbie dolls, when you wouldn't leave me alone, I still loved you," he said.

Marisa pressed her lips together, trying her best not to cry any harder than she already was. Dean leaned forward and kissed her, never wanting to stop.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

Marisa untied the blue and green hemp bracelet she had around her wrist, and tied it around Dean's.

"I know it's not much..." she started, with a small shrug.

Dean pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly.

"I'll come back to you..." he said, as she closed her eyes, breathing him in for the last time.

"I won't give up. I promise," he kissed the top of her head.

They kissed, for the last time, cherishing the moment, for it would be the last time they'd ever kiss. Pulling away, Dean gave her hand a squeeze, and started down the stairs. Marisa stood against the railing and watched, as he climbed into the driver's seat of the Impala. The car roared to life and Bobby's truck did the same as well. Bobby was first to drive down the dirt road, waiting at the end.

Dean looked at Marisa, and smiled sadly, before putting the car into gear. When he made it to the end of the road, he looked up at the rear view mirror. Marisa was still standing on the porch, watching the cars as they moved. He pulled out onto the main road, turning left. Marisa no longer in his sight.

Back on the porch, Marisa fell to her knees, and cried.


	69. Chapter 69

Marisa stepped into the house, holding Johnny in one arm, her shopping bag on the other. Kicking the door shut with her foot, she made her way upstairs and settled the baby into the crib. It had been two hours since Dean had left for the crossroads. By midnight, he would be gone forever. Marisa tried to keep herself busy, cleaning up a bit here and there.

Putting away the new package of diapers and baby wipes, Marisa went into the bathroom and took the dirty towels out. Setting them into the hamper with the rest of the clothes,she went about the house, finding something to keep her busy. After three hours, she found herself sitting in the bathtub, crying.

She had her cellphone near by, but not once did it ring. Not once did Dean call, asking how she was and how the baby was. Marisa figured that maybe calling her would be too hard, since he already said his goodbyes. He probably didn't want to go through with saying goodbye again, for it would be twice as harder to do, then it was in person.

Johnny began to wail from the crib, only making Marisa cry harder. If Dean were there, he would've had a fit, if he found Marisa crying in a bathtub, while their son laid in his crib screaming. She was supposed to be the strong one now. The one to protect him. Not sit in tubs and cry for hours on end.

_This wouldn't be happening if you didn't have to leave. _

The baby continued to scream and cry, and Marisa looked up from her lap. She looked at the counter and let out a shaky sigh.

Laying at the end of the counter top, laid a positive pregnancy test.


	70. Chapter 70

**I cried so much last night, that it scared me. I've never cried as hard as I did last night, for any TV show in my life. **

The wails from five-month old Johnny, drove Marisa insane. Three weeks had passed, since Sam and Bobby returned to the house without Dean. Everything had changed the moment they walked in through the door. Since then, Marisa found herself taking care of her child, Sam and herself. Ellen was staying with them, while Bobby tried to help Sam deal with the death of his brother.

After a week, Sam quickly left the house, and Bobby went after him. Ellen was on full duty, taking care of Marisa and Johnny, making sure that nothing bad would happen to them.

"Johnny, please stop crying! I'm trying to help you here," Marisa said, as she put a clean diaper on him. It was nearly half past one in the morning, and Johnny couldn't stop crying.

"Need any help, honey?" Ellen asked, as she walked into the room with a basket of clean laundry.

Marisa looked up at her, and shook her head. While it was nice to have the extra help in the house, Marisa found herself wishing that everyone would leave her alone. It was hard enough, now that she had to raise Johnny and her unborn child alone.

Johnny continued to scream, getting louder and louder. Marisa let out a frustrated sigh, and Ellen watched with sadness as the young mother tried to control her baby. Setting the basket down at the foot of the bed, Ellen walked over to them.

"Here, let me take him.." she said, holding her arms out.

But Marisa quickly scooped Johnny up, and clutched him to her chest.

"I don't need any help! This is my baby and I can take care of him myself!" she snapped, turning her body away from Ellen.

Ellen held her hands up, "Look, I know what you're going through and I know it's hard.." she said.

"Oh you do, do you? Did your husband sell his soul, leaving him with a year? Did he leave you to raise a baby on your own?" she shouted.

Marisa just stared at her, tears filling her eyes, before she burried her face into her son's shoulder. Ellen walked over to her, and wrapped her arms around her sobbing body.

"I know it's rough, but you gotta pull through this. It's hard enough with Sammy runnin' off in the middle of the night, with no intention of asking for help," she said, leading the girl over to the bed.

Marisa sat down, clutching Johnny to her, while Ellen sat down beside her.

"How about you go to bed, and I'll take Little Dean here, downstairs for a bottle?" Ellen asked.

Carefully, Marisa placed Johnny into Ellen's arms and moved towards the middle of the bed. Ellen took a few baby toys out of the crib and left the room, shutting the door behind her. As fast as Marisa fell asleep, she was awoken by the roar of a car outside. Blinking a few times, she looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was a little after five-thirty in the morning.

The sun was coming up, and she heard Ellen outside in the hallway, making her way down the stairs. Marisa sighed, and scooted further down under the blankets, when she heard a scream from outside. Marisa quickly jumped out of bed, and stuffed her feet into a pair of shoes, before throwing the door open. Storming down the stairs, Marisa ran to the front door and ran out onto the porch.

Further down the road, she saw the Impala and Bobby's truck. Ellen was embracing Bobby and Sam into a hug, while the passenger door to Dean's car opened. Marisa watched, as someone slowly stepped out of the car. Using her hand to block out the rising sun, Marisa squinted and watched as the person shut the door and faced the house. When she finally saw a face, Marisa gasped.

Running down the front steps, Marisa took off running down the long dirt road. She was blinded by tears and smiling, as she ran. Throwing herself into the open arms, Marisa jumped into them and held on for dear life. Sam, Bobby and Ellen watched, with tears and smiles.

"Hi Baby," Dean whispered, clutching his wife close to his own body.


	71. Chapter 71

"How is this even possible? How did you get back?" Marisa asked, as everyone sat at the table for dinner.

Dean was next to her, with Johnny sitting on his lap. After coming into the house, Marisa led him upstairs to get Johnny. Once Johnny was in his arms, Dean didn't let go. For the entire day, he walked around the house holding his son, while holding Marisa's hand. They ate lunch outside under the weeping willow tree, and did what a normal family would do. Three weeks felt like three years to Dean, as he watched Johnny interact with everyone around him.

"Well, Sammy found a way to get me back, that allowed him to live as well," Dean said, smiling at his younger brother.

"We had to kill Lilith. She was the one holding Dean's contract," Sam said, taking the bread basket from Ellen.

"So she's gone? For good?" Ellen asked, putting some mashed potatoes on her dish.

Sam nodded, "Lilith is gone, but.." he started off.

Marisa quickly looked at him, "But what, Sammy?" she asked.

Dean took her hand and squeezed it, "We have to be cautious. Lilith may be gone, but there are more demons out in the world. Now, we just have to take this slowly, and watch our backs," he said.

Marisa nodded and Dean pushed the hair away from her face, "Don't panic, babe. I wont go anywhere,' he said.

After dinner, Sam and Ellen offered to clear the table off. Bobby excused himself and went into his office, while Dean and Marisa went upstiars with Johnny. After giving Johnny a bath, Dean and Marisa stood over the crib and watched as their son drifted off to sleep.

"He got so big," Dean whispered, pulling the little blanket up.

Marisa rested her head against his shoulder, and nodded. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Dean pulled her away from the crib.

"I think we need a shower," Dean said, walking her into the bathroom.

Marisa giggled, "Do we?" she asked, as Dean turned the tub on.

He looked back at her and grinned, and Marisa felt her heart flutter. Marisa looked down at her dirty clothes and sighed, it was obvious that she needed a shower badly. Instead of taking care of herself for three weeks, Marisa was always making sure that everyone else was taken care of. That Johnny was clean and fed. That Sam wasn't hurting himself. That Bobby wasn't keeping himself locked up in his office.

"Hey," Dean said, making her look up at him. "You alright?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded, "I'm fine, just a little tired.." she said.

Dean nodded, "Why don't you get in the shower? I'll go get some extra towels and I'll join you," he said.

"Okay, but hurry. I'll use up all the hot water if you're not back here in less than five minutes," she grinned.

Dean chuckled and kissed her forehead, before running out of the bathroom. Stripping down to nothing, Marisa stepped into the hot shower and under the water. The water felt nice against her skin, washing away and the dirt and grime. The sound of the shower curtin opening, made her jump. Looking behind her, she smiled as Dean stepped into the shower behind her. Then she saw his chest and arms.

"Oh my god," she gasped, taking in all the freshly made cuts.

She stepped closer and placed her hands on his chest, touching the marks lightly with her fingers.

"Who did this?" she asked, looking up at him.

The worst of the marks were on his sides and shoulders. It looked as if some sort of hook was placed through his skin. It was enough to make Marisa cry. Dean pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay. I'm alright now." he said, as she sobbed.

Even though he was back, she was still afraid.


	72. Chapter 72

**This is the last chapter for this story. Mind you, I will start the second story tonight, and I should have it up either later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I have so many ideas in my head, but I want to settle on what path I should take this story. I'll probably write some one-shots too, but I don't know yet. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! I know it's been hard, waiting for the updates, but now that schools over with, I can finally get back to writing! **

Two weeks had gone by, and Dean was still alive and kicking. He was up everyday before dawn, taking care of Johnny as he cried for his morning bottle or for a diaper change. While Marisa wished he slow down, she didn't mind sleeping in for another few hours each day.

"I think he's gonna look just like me, by the time he hits two," Dean said, as he sat on the livingroom floor with Johnny.

Marisa snorted, "Jesus, now I'm gonna have to worry about all the two year olds in the playground going after him," she said.

Dean grinned at her, "What can I say. We make some good lookin' kids," he said.

He still didn't know that she was pregnant again. Marisa wanted to tell him so bad, but he was so involved with Johnny and getting back to his life before he "died" that she couldn't find a way to tell him. But she knew the news would have to come out soon, for she was in her first week of her second trimester.

Sam came into the livingroom and flung himself onto the sofa, grabbing the remote off the coffee table. Marisa and Dean looked at him, as he flipped through the channels. When Sam looked towards them, he frowned.

"What?" he asked.

Dean stood up, picking Johnny up with him. "Don't break the couch, Sammy. Bobby will kick your ass," he said.

Marisa nodded, following Dean out of the livingroom. They went into the kitchen, where Dean sat at the table with Johnny on his lap.

"Well Kid, what do you want? Should we have, the mashed peas or chicken with peach cobbler for dessert?" Dean asked, as he looked at the jars of baby food on the table.

"If you give him the pears, you're changing his diaper tonight, "Marisa said, taking the baby spoons out of the drawer.

She walked over to the table, handing the spoon to Dean, who took it.

"I guess that's a no to the peas," he said, putting Johnny into the highchair.

Putting the bib on, Dean grabbed the jar of chicken flavored mush and unscrewed the cap. While he fed Johnny, Marisa sat and watched.

"Dean, I'm pregnant," she blurted.

Dean dropped the spoon onto the tray of the highchair, and looked over at her.

"What?" he asked, in shock.

"I'm um...pregnant. Again," she said, grinning sheepishly.

Dean was silent for a moment, and Marisa began to wonder if he was upset.

"Dean?"

He looked up at her and grinned, "It happened that night in the Impala, didn't it?" he asked.

Marisa groaned, rolling her eyes. Dean chuckled and wiped the mess of Johnny's face with his bib.

"You're Dad scored, Kid," he said, making Marisa gasp.

"Dean!"

He pulled her up off her chair by her arm, and pulled her onto his lap. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Dean rested his hand on her belly.

"How much longer til we meet this one?" he asked, rubbing her belly.

"Five months," she said, counting on her fingers.

"It totally happened in the Impala," he said, with a nod.

"Dean Winchester, I swear to.." she was cut off by his lips.

"Whoa, I think I'll come back later,"

Dean and Marisa pulled apart and looked over at Sam, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Dean grinned stupidly at his younger brother, and pointed to Marisa's belly.

"Dude, I'm gonna be a dad again," he said, and Sam's jaw dropped.

Sam looked at them both, then shook his head. More sleepless nights, and the smell of dirty diapers.

"It's called birth control. Please use it," he said, before turning back into the livingroom.

Dean laughed, "I think after this one, we should try for another right after," he said, earning a smack upside the head.

"Hey!" he cried, pouting.

"After this one, we'll consider Sam's advice and practice using birth control," she said.

"What, you don't want to have my kids?" he asked, confused.

Marisa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I want to have all your kids, but I think after this one, we should wait a few years for a third," she said.

Dean nodded, "I think we can work that out," he said.

Johnny smacked his hands on the tray of the highchair, making his baby noises. Dean and Marisa turned to him and smiled, watching as he made a mess with his dinner.

"I love you, Marisa," Dean whispered, watching as Johnny knocked the spoon onto the floor.

"I love you too, Dean," she said, kissing the side of his head.


	73. Authors note

Hey everyone!

Just wanted to let you guys know, that the sequel has been posted. The Shape Of Things To Come is up and waiting for your reviews and lovely comments!

itsnotaboutlove


End file.
